Ce n'est pas si simple
by Buruku-chan
Summary: Deux ans que je ne l'ai pas revu, lui et ses magnifiques prunelles émeraude qui ne cessent d'hanter chacune de mes nuits depuis. Disparaissant du jour au lendemain comme s'il n'avait été qu'un simple courant d'air dans ma vie, chamboulant tout sur son passage. " Pardonne-moi, je ne peux plus le supporter… " Il ne m'a laisser que ces simples mots, ornant un maigre feuillage.
1. Chapter 1

Deux ans que je ne l'ai pas revue. Lui et ses magnifiques prunelles émeraude qui ne cessent d'hanter chacune de mes nuits depuis. Me laissant derrière comme une simple poupée de chiffon avec laquelle il aurait eu marre de jouer et partant du jour au lendemain comme s'il n'avait été qu'un simple courant d'air dans ma vie, chamboulant tout sur son passage. Il ne s'est même pas donné la peine de m'expliquer. Ne me laissant que quelques mots sur un petit bout de papier ligné, déchiré avec empressement.

 _" Pardonne-moi, je ne peux plus le supporter... "_

L'écriture portait à croire qu'il n'avait guère prit son temps avant de se volatiliser. Hâtive et bâclé était ce qui l'a caractérisait le mieux. Le stylo qui avait assurément servit à étendre cette encre bleu marine sur la feuille que j'avais tenue quelque millièmes de seconde entre mes mains, trainait lâchement sur le comptoir de la salle à manger.

Je me souviens avoir écarquillé les yeux à la lecture de cette phrase. Avant de la laisser mollement retomber sur le sol. Cette soirée-là, j'ai fouillé l'appartement de fond en comble. Mais plus rien ne lui appartenant ne se trouvait chez moi. J'ai l'ai appelé précipitamment, mais la voix au travers du portable m'informait que le numéro composé n'était plus utilisable. C'était le silence radio. Personne ne savait où il avait disparu.

La seule preuve de son passage dans ma vie ne se résumait plus qu'à de simples lettres ornant un maigre feuillage.

Ce matin était un matin comme les autres à une exception près. Je débutais ma nouvelle et dernière année dans un nouveau lycée. _Wings of freedom_ se nommait-il. Cela me plaisait bien. Ce nom allait parfaitement avec ma nouvelle résolution qui était de prendre un nouveau départ. Deux terribles années c'étaient écoulé depuis qu'il m'avait laissé et où j'avais été enchainé à la dépression et le manque. Je fus tout de même chanceux d'avoir mes deux meilleurs amis Hanji et Erwin qui n'ont cessé d'être à mes côtés durant ce laps de temps interminable. Je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Tout me rappelait sa personne. La cuisine me rappelait la fois où il avait brûlé une partie de l'armoire en faisant calciner une omelette. La chambre me rappelait nos nombreuses nuits communes à se blottir l'un contre l'autre. La noirceur me remémorait cette phobie du noir dont il était victime. Même le vert de la verdure me faisait penser à lui. À ses sublimes yeux turquoise.

 _Il n'était nulle part et partout à la fois._

J'allais devenir dingue.

C'était donc en fin d'année dernière que j'avais décidé d'aller de l'avant. Changer d'air. J'en avais besoin. Je me suis alors inscrit à un nouveau lycée et ai décidé de déménager en France. Chez un oncle à moi. Me disant que plus je m'éloignais de cette endroit, mieux ça irai. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été enchanté de ma décision. Comme quoi je lui manquais terriblement et qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi depuis la mort tragique de mes parents.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que je devais maintenant me préparer afin de ne pas faire comme tout bon cliché et arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée.

Je baillais aux corneilles. Épuisé par le décalage horaire.

J'entendis mon oncle m'appeler afin de me réveiller malgré le fait que j'étais déjà debout depuis maintenant une demi-heure. J'avais pris ma douche, coiffé mes cheveux, avait enfilé mon uniforme qui se composait d'une chemise blanche, accompagné d'un veston noir où y était brodé un emblème d'ailes noir et blanche. Un pantalon noir agençait le tout. Quant aux chaussures, elles étaient à notre choix.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux noirs, coupé à la _undercut_ et attrapais mon téléphone. Un message d'Erwin et un d'Hanji y était affiché.

« Passe une bonne journée grincheux ;) » Avait écrit la binoclarde. Je claquais de la langue. Cette demeurée j'vous jure.

J'ouvris le message d'Erwin.

« J'espère que tout ira bien pour ta première journée ! Tu me raconteras :) »

Je fermais mon écran et mis l'appareil dans ma poche. Ne prenant pas la peine de leurs répondre. Ils savaient que je n'étais pas fan des textos et que je l'ai appellerais plus tard ce soir.

Je descendis me préparer à déjeuner. Sachant que mon tuteur n'était pas très doué en cuisine. Ce qu'il préparait était juste infect. Il n'y avait rien à y redire.

J'eue une pensé pour _lui_. Je me maudis. Je devais cesser de penser à ce gamin égoïste.

Je soupirais de nouveau et me servis un bol de céréale. Je m'installais devant la télévision et mangeais mon petit déjeuné.

Je posais mon regard sur l'horloge. 07h46. Mon premier cours de la journée débutait à 08h30. Mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Ce lycée n'était qu'à quelque pâté de maison. Alors je pouvais prendre mon temps.

Je fini de manger et allait porter mon assiette dans le lave-vaisselle avant de partir vers l'entrée et d'enfiler mes basquets. Je dis au revoir à mon oncle et partie en direction du lycée. Oui j'avais de l'avance. Mais je voulais m'éviter le risque de me perdre et d'ainsi manquer les premières heures de cours.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et commençais mon chemin vers l'établissement scolaire.

Arrivé, j'avais heureusement, facilement trouvé ma classe et m'y était installé. Je choisi une place derrière et non sur le côté de la fenêtre comme dans tout bon cliché. – de toute façon il n'y avait pas d'espace assez suffisant pour mettre un bureau au bord de cette dernière – et ouvrit mon cahier afin de griffonner quelques esquisses. Je n'avais pas de réel passion en tant que tels, mais j'aimais bien gribouiller pour passer le temps. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent. De plus en plus d'élèves entraient dans la salle. Je perçu quelques regards curieux comme d'autres choqué. Je ne comprenais pas trop ceux me lançant ce deuxième type de regard, mais décidais de ne pas m'en préoccuper. Je n'étais pas du genre à me soucier du regard des autres de toute façon alors ça n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui.

J'entendis finalement la cloche sonné, puis une ombre se dessina sur mon cahier. Me dérangeant grandement. Je claquais de la langue, agacé. Je relavais le regard vers un gars châtain, aux cheveux rasé sur le bas du crâne. De nombreux piercings recouvrant son visage. Un a l'arcade sourcilière, un à la lèvre ainsi que plusieurs se situant sur chacune de ses oreilles. Se tenait devant moi, les bras croisé sur son torse et une mine de défit collé à la figure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Lâchais-je d'un ton glacial. S'il croyait m'intimidé, c'était peine perdu.

Il haussa un sourcil. Surpris que je lui tienne tête.

« T'es à ma place, sale ignorant. » Commença-t-il.

« S'il y a bien une personne qui semble être sale ici c'est bien toi. » Répondis-je au tac à tac. Gardant mon expression neutre.

Quelques élèves se retournairent dans notre direction, surpris de la tournure de la situation. Je comprenais désormais mieux les regards choqués que j'avais reçus un peu plus tôt. Mais moi aussi j'avais de la répartie.

« C'est quoi ce bordel !? S'indigna le salopard en face de moi. T'ose me tenir tête ? Dégage tout de suite de ma place ou je te fais bouffer tes couilles. C'est compris le nouveau ? » Il m'agressa.

Je ne le quittais pas des yeux.

« D'abord, ton nom n'est pas écrit sur cette putain de chaise. Commençais-je. Alors t'es gentil et tu vas t'asseoir ailleurs. Si tu voulais tant cette place, t'avais qu'à arriver plus tôt. Maintenant, toi dégage. Tu me les casse et j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Il sembla d'abord déconcerté face à ce que je venais de lui dire. Puis la colère s'empara de ses traits.

« Espèce de sale... »

Il s'apprêta à me prendre par le collet lorsque le professeur entra en classe. Riant de la situation à pleine voix. Ce mec était demeuré ou quoi ? Il y allait peut-être avoir une bagarre dans sa classe et lui il trouvait ça drôle ? J'aurai peut-être dû choisir un autre lycée tout compte fait.

« Voyons mon petit Jean, le cours va commencer. Va t'asseoir. » Commença le vieux. Un peu trop de bon humeur pour qu'il ne s'agisse d'un prof.

« Il est hors de question que j'le laisse s'en tirer comme ça! » Pesta l'enflure à l'homme tout en serrant les dents.

Ledit homme plissa les yeux. Toute trace de joie ayant soudainement disparu de son visage.

« Va t'asseoir. » C'était d'un ton tranchant.

Je fus abasourdi par ce preste changement d'expression, mais ne le laissais nullement paraître. Gardant mon air détaché et à la limite, lassé de cette situation.

Le connard en face de moi pesta de plus belle avant de donner un coup dans le bureau d'une autre élève. Lui arrachant ainsi un petit cri. Puis il partit s'asseoir à l'une des dernières places de libre à l'arrière. Me maudissant de tout son être.

Je relevais un coin des lèvres, satisfait.

Puis ce que je redoutais tant arriva. La fameuse présentation de soi. Géniale.

Le professeur — car c'était bien le prof finalement — m'interpella afin que je me lève et vienne vers l'avant de la classe. Je soufflais, agacé. Je n'en avais nullement l'envie.

Je le fis tout de même, de façon à me débarrasser de cette tâche au plus vite.

Une fois devant les élèves, je pu facilement distinguer les quelques regards admiratifs que me lançaient certains. Je soupirais tout en haussant un sourcil. Ils n'y en avaient pas un jusqu'à présent qui avait tenu tête à cette espèce de tête de cheval ?

Je croisais le regard de ce dernier. Il était encore énervé et ça m'amusais.

« Levi Ackerman. 17 ans. J'ai déménagé récemment ce qui fait que je me retrouve dans cet établissement. Que j'en vois pas un venir m'emmerder ou je lui casse sa petite gueule de salopard. Vous vous reconnaîtrez. » Me présentais-je rapidement tout en ne lâchant pas ledit salopard des yeux. Puis je retournais m'asseoir. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la classe mais je n'en n'avais que faire. Seul le grincement de dents de se soi-disant Jean résonnait dans la pièce d'enseignement.

Le prof me remercia, riant de plus belle face à ma présentation. Puis le cours débuta.

Tout se passait relativement bien. Mais bordel que c'était ennuyant. C'était pas possible. Et moi qui m'étais dit qu'avec un bargeot comme Pixis – car c'était comme cela que se nommait notre enseignant – ça irais. Eh bien non. Un cours d'histoire restait un cours d'histoire.

 _Eren adorerait l'histoire._

Je me giflais mentalement. J'étais venue ici pour ne plus penser à lui.

« Tsk. » Je passais une main dans mes cheveux. Laissant tomber le crayon qui m'aidait, il y a peu à me démerder.

Une personne se pencha dans ma direction, me lançant un « psst » voulant probablement attirer mon attention.

Je me retournais alors face à cette fameuse personne. Ce gars ne pouvait pas être plus ennuyant que le prof ne l'était.

« Salut, jm'appelle Gunther. Content de te connaitre. »

J'hochais la tête en guise de politesse. Je n'allais tout de même pas prendre la peine de me re présenter. S'il avait écouté, il connaissait déjà mon prénom.

« C'est vraiment class ce que t'as fait tout à l'heure! » Me dit ce dernier.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ok, Il n'y avait définitivement personne qui n'avait osé tenir tête à ce connard avant moi.

Voyant mon incompréhension vis-à-vis l'attitude qu'arboraient les élèves de cette établissement, Gunther crut bon de m'expliquer d'avantage.

« Ici, c'est très rare de voir quelqu'un tenir tête à cette brute. La plupart des élèves ont peur de subir les représailles par la suite. »

Je me tournais davantage dans sa direction comme pour lui signalé qu'il avait désormais tout mon attention.

« Je crois, la seule personne capable de s'opposer à lui, c'est sa petite pute. Mais j'imagine qu'il le regrette tôt ou tard. Vu les bleus qu'il se trimbale. »

« Sa petite pute? » j'haussais un sourcil, ignorant la seconde partie de son commentaire.

« Ouais. Un grand brun aux yeux verts, foutrement sexy. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de son prénom par contre. »

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer tout d'un coup. Non. Je soufflais, ça ne pouvait pas être _lui_. Eren ne s'abaisserait jamais à un tel niveau.

« En gros, ils font partit du groupe le plus redouté de tout le lycée avec cinq autres personnes. Continua-t-il. Jean étant le chef. Ces gens, j'te jure, il ne faut surtout pas les contrarier. »

Puis sur ces mots, la cloche sonna. Nous faisant comprendre qu'il était temps de partir direction notre prochain cours de la journée. Je sortis de la classe accompagné de Gunther.

« Le gars que tu disais, le brun aux yeux verts, il est là aujourd'hui? » Questionnais-je. C'était plus fort que moi. Je devais savoir. Et puis, penser qu'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance sur un million qu'il s'agisse d'Eren, je me refusais à traiter cette personne de _pute_.

Mon informateur me regarda intrigué, penchant la tête sur le côté. Mais me répondis tout de même.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais la plupart du temps, il est avec Jean. Nous verrons au déjeuner.»

Je claquais de la langue, Agacé. J'avais besoin de savoir maintenant.

Nous partîmes chacun de notre côté chercher nos cahiers pour notre prochain cours respectif. J'avais mathématique et lui français. Le noiraud m'invita à déjeuner avec lui et ses amis durant le midi. J'acceptais. Je n'avais rien à perdre. Sans compter que je voulais en apprendre davantage sur ce fameux groupe de cancre.

Je ne croisais pas Jean par la suite. Il n'était pas dans mon cours pour cette heure. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Il ma cassais la couille ce connard.

L'heure passé, je me dirigeais au réfectoire. Mon dieu qu'il y avait du monde. Ça m'exaspérait. Je claquais de la langue. Déjà agacé de cette journée. Je pris un plateau repas puis je trouvais Gunther qui me fit signe de la main. Je m'avançais vers lui. Il était entouré d'une jolie rousse, d'un grand blond ainsi que d'un châtain à la même coupe que moi.

Je m'assis en face de Gunther. Il me présenta. J'appris alors que la rousse se nommait Petra. Bien que j'aurai parié sur Beverly. Ouais. Elle avait une tête de Beverly. Le grand blond quant à lui s'appelait Erd. Les cheveux attachés en une petite queue de cheval. Il m'avait l'air sympathique. Quant au châtain, il se nommait Auruo. Il semblait vouloir paraître cool. Mais c'était peine perdu. Enfin selon moi.

« Alors ton cours ? Pas trop chiant ? » Me nargua Erd qui lui était en éducation physique. Je soupirais puis passais une main dans mes cheveux. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire. Je n'avais pourtant rien dit. J'examinais mon repas. Des pâtes à la bolognaise. Je soufflais de nouveau et entamais ma dégustation. Ce n'était pas mauvais, heureusement avec le prix que ça m'avait couté.

La petite bande avec laquelle j'étais attablé discutait de tout et de rien. Quant à moi, je scannais la cafétéria à la recherche d'un quelconque brun aux trais angélique de mon Eren. Mais je ne trouvai pas. Cependant, mon regard fut bel et bien attiré par un groupe se démarquant plus que les autres. Un peu à l'écart. Je pu facilement y distinguer Jean. Qui semblait être en colère. Il était seul. Et quand je dis seul, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de brun à ses côtés. Peut-être en étais-ce la raison ?

Beverly, voyant mon intérêt palpable pour ce fameux groupe, prit la parole.

« Eren n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Ce doit être ce qui le met en rogne. »

Je détachais rapidement mes yeux de sur le gang et les reportait à la vitesse de la lumière sur la rousse.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible !

« Quoi ?! » M'écriais-je soudainement. La tablé ainsi que quelques élèves aux alentours sursautèrent.

« Levi ? M'interrogea Gunther avec hésitation. Ça va ? »

Je le regardais les yeux écarquillé par la révélation que je venais d'entendre. Putain mais il n'y en avait pas des millions de gars brun aux yeux vert se nommant Eren.

« Quel est son nom de famille ? » Je murmurais.

« Q-Quoi ? » Ils me regardèrent tous avec incompréhension.

« Quel est le putain de nom de famille à ce Eren !? » Je m'écriais un peu plus fort.

L'ambiance était soudainement devenue lourde.

Erd porta son regard sur la rousse qui semblait hésiter. Gunther, je savais qu'il n'était au courant. Ce fut Auruo qui répondit à ma question.

« Jaeger. Il s'appelle Eren Jaeger. »

Ça en fut trop. Je pétais un câble. Je me levais brusquement de ma chaise, la faisant grincer sur le sol dans un bruit sonore. Attirant sur moi de plus en plus de regards indiscret et pris mon assiette que j'étais loin d'avoir terminée avec moi. J'étais plus qu'énervé.

Gunther m'interpella, déconcerté. Me criant de ne pas faire de connerie. Mais je ne l'écoutais plus.

Je me remémorais Eren. Je ne pensais plus qu'à lui. À son sourire et à son rire. À son départ précipité sans aucune explication de sa part. Et puis maintenant. Eren dans les bras de se connard. Cela me mit dans une telle rage.

J'arrivais en face de ce Jean. Il ne sembla pas me remarqué tout de suite. Une jeune fille de son groupe avec laquelle il semblait se disputer, cessa de parler avant de me désigner du menton. Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de se retourné vers moi que je lui renversais mon assiette de pâte à la bolognaise sur la tronche. La secouant pour être bien sûr que tous les ingrédients lui dégoulinent dessus.

Un silence de mort s'abatis soudainement sur la même cafétéria qui, il n'y avait pas une seconde, était bruyante à ne plus s'entendre penser.

Je vis ce salaud écarquiller les yeux. Ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ça c'est pour Eren. » Je dis d'un ton aussi glacial que le pôle Nord. Puis la fille brune, tacheté qui s'engueulais avec lui il y a un moment ainsi qu'un grand blond, costaud se mirent à rire à s'en tenir les côtes.

Jean releva rapidement ses yeux sur ma personne et grinça des dents. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que la rage.

« Espèce de bâtard. J'vais te faire regretter d'être né ! » Il s'exclama en se levant. Il voulut me donner un coup au visage mais je l'interceptais. Ayant l'habitude des bagarres. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans la rue avant que je ne rencontre Eren. Hanji et Erwin en était déconfit. Ne s'avant plus comment me sortir de cette mauvaise passe. C'était l'année où mes parents étaient décédés. La seule personne ayant été capable de me sortir de là avait été Eren. Puis il était partie quelques années plus tard.

Enfin, Je pris le poignait du châtain que j'attrapais en plein vol et le lui tordait sans scrupule. Lui arrachant un cri de douleur au passage. Puis lui étala mon point dans la figure. Lui fracturant le nez sous le choc. Il saignait. Il perdit un peu l'équilibre mais se repris. Il me présenta un autre coup que j'esquivais de nouveau et lui passais une jambe derrière les siennes. Le faisant tomber au sol dans une jambette. Je posais un pied sur sa tête et appuyais. N'ayant aucune pitié.

 _Il avait osé toucher Eren._

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? » Je demandais sombrement.

Il essaya de me regarder dans les yeux mais j'appuyais plus fortement sur son crâne.

« Comme si j'allais te le dire. » Il me ria au nez.

J'enchainais un autre coup dans son estomac. Répétant ma question. Il grogna décidé à ne rien me révéler. Je levais la tête vers les autres de son groupe qui semblaient plus ennuyé par la situation ou cachant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs éclats de rire. Sauf une petite blonde qui se cachait derrière la tacheté. Elle n'aimait sans doute pas la bagarre. À se demander ce qu'elle foutait dans ce gang.

Je claquais de la langue. Définitivement plus qu'irrité au fait que personne ne me réponde. Je donnais un nouveau coup dans les côtes de cet abrutit qui semblait avoir de la peine à respirer et commençais à m'éloigner quand la brune se mit à parler.

« Je ne peux pas te dire où il est, mais il sera là demain. » Elle me fit un sourire en coin. Amusée

Je lui fis un signe de tête et traçais mon chemin jusqu'à chez mon oncle. _Foxant_ les dernières heures de cours. Je n'avais pas lancé un regard à Gunther et les autres. Trop obnubilé par le fait de recroiser Eren prochainement.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième jour d'école. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Des cernes me grugeaient les yeux. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas réussi à m'endormir la veille. Bien que j'étais rentré aux alentours de midi et demi. Mon oncle, travaillant à la maison avait été très surpris de m'entendre fracasser la porte d'entrée à mon arrivé. Pour ne pas dire surpris de me voir tout court de si bonne heure. Je ne cherchais pas à lui donner de quelconques explications. Trop chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer. Je me remémorais les dires de Gunther un peu plus tôt.

 _La seule personne capable de s'opposer à lui, c'est sa petite pute. Mais j'imagine qu'il le regrette tôt ou tard. Vu les bleus qu'il se trimbale._

Puis la réponse d'Auruo.

« Jaeger. Il s'appelle Eren Jaeger. »

Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. J'étais entré dans ma chambre et avait claqué la porte, les nerfs à vifs. Puis m'étais écroulé sur mon lit. Le cœur lourd. Je soupirais, Essayant de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans mes pensées.

D'abord

 _Eren était ici._

Ensuite

 _Eren sortait avec ce connard._

Puis, la constatation la plus éprouvante

 _Eren se faisait maltraiter._

Deux ans que je ne l'avais pas revu. Deux putains d'années ! Quelles était les chances que je le retrouve ici, en _France_ et dans _ce_ lycée ?! Quoi 0,5 % ?

Et pile au moment où je m'étais enfin décidé à l'oublier. J'avais balancé d'un élan mal calculé un oreiller sur le mur en face de moi sous le ressentiment. Accrochant un cadre qui y était fixé. Ce dernier n'était heureusement pas tombé sur le sol suite à l'impact ressenti. J'avais claqué de la langue puis m'étais redressé, désormais assis sur le rebord du lit. Appuyant mes coudes sur mes genoux tout en agrippant mes cheveux.

C'est à ce moment que je m'étais décidé à appeler Erwin. J'avais alors farfouillé dans mes poches et une fois mon cellulaire en main, avait composé son numéro. Deux tonalités et sa voix résonnait désormais à l'autre bout du fil.

« Salut Levi ! Avait commencé mon meilleur ami. Comment ça va ?»

Je n'avais pas répondu de suite, encore sous le choc. Le blond, intrigué, répéta mon prénom afin de s'assurer de ma présence via le combiné.

Je répondis donc. Le saluant d'une voix hésitante. Trop hésitante pour être la propriété d'un Ackerman.

Mon ami dû le remarqué car il se mit à me questionner sur ce qui n'allait pas.

Un seul mot traversa la barrière de mes lèvres.

« Eren. »

À l'entente de ce prénom, Erwin avait semblé commencer à s'affolé. Probablement de peur que je ne rechute. Il me réclama de plus amples explications d'une voix emplie d'incertitude mal dissimulé.

« Eren est à mon lycée. » Ce fut bref. Me contentant de ne dire que le strict minimum.

Un silence c'était installer à la suite de mes paroles. Je continuais donc d'un ton amer.

« Et tu sais pas quoi ?! Il est considéré comme la pute personnelle d'un pauvre type. Un chef de gang que j'ai mis K.O en cinq minute. »

« Levi… » Souffla mon ami.

« Et il parait que cet enfoiré le maltraite en plus de ça. »

Mes yeux me piquaient atrocement et ma voix tremblait. Elle tremblait bordel ! J'avais une de ces envies de me mettre à pleurer de rage. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. J'en avais assez de m'apitoyer sur mon sors.

« Tu l'as vu ? » Me questionna Erwin.

« T'en connais beaucoup toi des Eren Jaeger, brun aux yeux vert ? »

Je l'entendu soupirer, résigné.

« Écoute Levi, il débuta. Je te conseil de te reposer… Et tu verras ce qu'il en est demain. Essayes de le tirer à part et de lui demander des explications. Ce sera un bon début… »

C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai soupiré et j'ai raccroché. Ça peut paraitre impoli, mais lui et Hanji y sont habitués. Ils connaissent mon caractère de merde et ils ne disent plus rien depuis longtemps.

C'est donc ainsi que je me retrouvais devant cette putain de glace à 06h08 du matin. Les cheveux plaqué contre mon front par l'eau qui les avait trempés il y a peu. Une serviette entourant ma taille. J'avais passé ma main droite sur la vitrine de façon à en extirper la buée.

J'avais une mine affreuse.

Je fermais les yeux et soupirais bruyamment. Relevant le menton vers le ciel sous cette action. J'en avais marre. Marre qu'après autant de temps, le brun avait toujours autant d'impacts sur mon esprit.

Je passais une main sur mon visage, comme si elle avait le pouvoir de retirer toute trace de fatigue de ma figure — ce qui était tout bonnement impossible — Puis me résignait à partir enfiler mon uniforme. Laissant mes cheveux sécher à l'air libre. Je fis mon lit puis descendis les escaliers pour ensuite arriver dans la cuisine. Mon oncle Kaney Ackerman, était assis à la table, dégustant son thé tout en lisant le journal du matin qu'il avait dû aller chercher à la supérette du coin.

Il me lança un regard, me dévisageant de haut en bas. Haussant les sourcils. Probablement vis-à-vis l'heure à laquelle je m'étais levé ainsi qu'à mon accoutrement. Car il faut l'avouer, même un aveugle aurai pu voir que je n'allais pas bien.

« Tu es matinal. » Fut tout ce qui franchit les lèvres de mon tuteur.

Il ne voulait sans doute pas se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas. Et je l'en remerciais.

« Ouais. » Je dis d'un ton détaché tout en allant me servir une tasse de thé noir. Avant de ne revenir m'assoir en face de lui. Les jambes recroquevillées contre mon torse malgré l'étroitesse de la chaise et la tasse fumante entre les mains.

Nous n'entendions que le tic-tac de l'horloge qui n'affichait encore que 06h58. Ainsi que le froissement du papier journal, qui lui ne se faisait entendre qu'à toutes les dix minutes au minimum. Mon oncle semblait réellement intéressé par ce qui se déroulait dans le monde. Pour ma part, j'avais déjà assez de problème pour me soucier de ceux des autres, au-delà de mon entourage.

J'humais le parfum du liquide à bout portant. Cela me détendis un tant soit peu. Je soupirais d'aise. Puis fermais les yeux tout en me délectant de ma boisson.

J'appréhendais ma rencontre avec Eren. J'avais envie de le voir autant que j'avais envie de le fuir. Envie de le prendre dans mes bras autant que j'avais envie de l'engueuler. Envie de l'aimer autant que j'avais envie de le haïr.

Tout était confus dans ma tête. Si bien que je n'eue entendu Kaney m'interpeller à plusieurs reprises.

Je sursautais à son énième appel. Bien que cela pu lui paraitre imperceptible.

« Levi, tu vas bien ? » Me questionna mon tuteur. Il avait craqué. J'imagine que c'était difficile de paraitre impassible quand ton neveu se trouvait dans un état aussi déplorable que le mien.

« Hum. Je débutais, réfléchissant. Puis je me lançais. Tu ferais quoi si une personne très chère à ton cœur avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Que tu ne l'avais pas revu depuis des années, mais que tu l'as recroisait aujourd'hui sans aucune explication de sa part ? » Questionnais-je. Je n'avais rien à perdre à attendre son opinion.

Je le vis me scruté du regard. Puis il souffla. Refermant son journal.

« Levi… Tu arrives à les voir ? » Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne pensais pas que nous parlions des mêmes personnes.

Il continua.

« Tu sais, après la période difficile que tu as traversé, il est tout à fait normal de revoir des défunts… J'ai lu un reportage qui disai- »

« Une minute. Je le coupais. Je ne te parlais pas de mes parents, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sembla ahuri. S'apercevant de l'énorme boulette qu'il venait de faire.

Ce fut à mon tour de souffler. Lui et ses émissions de paranormal.

« Laisses tombé. » Je me levais pour aller porter ma tasse, désormais vide dans le lave-vaisselle. Puis je décidais de me mettre deux pains dans le grille-pain. Je sortis le beurre ainsi que le fromage du frigo et les plaçait sur le comptoir avant de m'emparer d'un couteau et d'une assiette que j'étalais aux côtés des condiments.

Je m'appuyais contre le comptoir en question, patientant l'arrivé de mes toasts. Mon oncle me rejoignit dans la cuisine.

« Je lui demanderais des explications. » Il se reprit.

Je portais mon regard dans sa direction. « Quoi ?! » je l'interrogeais de nouveau n'ayant pas bien compris.

« Je lui demanderais des explications. À cette personne. Et je n'abandonnerais pas. Peu importe si elle me rembarre. Je lui tirerais les vers du nez. » Il approfondit.

J'acquiesçais muet. Puis mes toasts firent leur apparition fracassante. Coupant court à la discussion.

J'arrivais devant l'établissement scolaire. Je ne bougeais plus. Observant les alentours afin d'y trouver une tête brune bien connu. Je parcourais mon regard sur chacune des silhouettes présentes. Mais rien. Aucune trace d'Eren. Ni de Jean et sa bande qui plus est. Je soufflais puis me résignais. Je n'allais pas le trouver du premier coup d'œil non plus.

Je me remis en marche puis m'engouffrais dans le lycée. Toujours en scrutant les environs. Je m'emparais de mes cahiers une fois avoir ouvert mon casier et partais vers mon premier cours qui n'étais nul autre que chimie.

L'avant midi passa lentement. J'ai découvert que Beverly était dans ma classe. Elle n'osait d'abord pas m'approcher. Probablement mal à l'aise avec ce qui c'était dérouler la veille. Mais fini tout de même par venir s'assoir à mes côtés. Pour ma part, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué avant qu'elle ne daigne venir me casser les couilles. Je n'avais rien contre elle. Mais disons que j'aurai préféré rester seul et continuer à me torturer l'esprit.

« Salut… Elle commença. »

Je lui fis un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre que je l'avais entendu et qu'il n'était nullement mon intention de l'ignorer. Bien que l'idée ne me déplaisait pas.

Un silence s'installa. Elle dû comprendre que je n'allais pas débuter la conversation puisqu'elle reprit la parole.

« Je suis consciente que c'est indiscret de ma part mais… Euh, Eren et toi, vous vous connaissez ? »

Je soupirais. Regrettant déjà de lui avoir fournis mon attention. Ce n'était donc pas évident ? C'était une putain de question rhétorique. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la poser pour me faire chier.

« T'as raison, commençais-je. C'est indiscret. »

J'ouvris mon cahier et commençais à gribouiller, aider de mon stylo bleu.

 _Le même bleu que sur cette feuille de papier il y a deux ans._

« Je sais bien que tu ne veux sans doute pas en parler. Mais, s'il te plaît... Sort-le de là. » Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille. Je levais un sourcil.

« Tu le connais de près ? » Lâchais-je. C'était plus fort que moi.

Elle me sourit tristement.

« Disons que j'ai eu l'occasion de le côtoyer à quelque reprise. Bien que ce ne fût que pure hasard que je tombais sur lui. Il n'est pas ce qu'il veut bien faire croire aux autres. »

Autant j'étais soulagé par ses paroles que j'en étais hargneux et inquiet. Une panoplie d'émotions se mélangeaient dans mon cœur sans pour autant que je ne puisse les contrôler.

« Il semble être prisonnier de cette situation, de cette relation avec cet espèce de crétin. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pu en déduire au fil des années. »

« Il n'est _certainement pas_ satisfait de sa situation. Je dis sèchement. Eren n'est pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas son genre. Le Eren que je connais ne se serait jamais abaissé à un tel niveau. Il n'aurait pas… Il n'aurait pas… »

Je soupirais de nouveau face à l'image de mon brun, habillé d'un pull beaucoup trop grand pour lui ainsi que d'un bas de pyjama Iron Man. Emmitouflé d'une couverture et assis confortablement sur le canapé de mon ancien salon. Une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Me souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je me grattais l'arrière de la tête. Ne voulant pas me perdre d'avantage dans ces souvenirs lointains.

« Je te crois. » C'est tout ce qu'elle m'eue dit par la suite. Comprenant sans doute que je ne voulais plus en parler. Elle Détourna le regard vers le tableau afin de prêter attention à ce que disait le professeur. Mâchouillant son stylo bille d'un air concentré.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans le silence et la concentration de chacun.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentie. Je pris mes cahiers et m'aperçus que Petra m'attendait à la sortie de la classe. Arborant un sourire timide. Ouais, je me décidais à l'appeler par son vrai prénom à partir de maintenant. Elle l'avait bien mérité. Mais je restais persuadé qu'elle avait une tête de Beverly.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui fis un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Elle me proposa à son tour de me joindre à son groupe lors du déjeuner. J'acceptais. Bien que je sache pertinemment que faire face aux réactions des autres vis-à-vis de hier allait me faire chier.

Nous marchions dans le couloir. Nous dirigeant d'abord vers mon casier pour que je puisse y prendre mon linge de sport.

Mon téléphone sonna. Signe que j'avais reçu un message. Je m'emparais donc de ce dernier et vu qu'il s'agissait d'Erwin.

« Parles-lui. »

C'est tout ce qui y était indiqué. La rousse, qui était toujours à mes côtés m'interrogea sur la signification de ce texto. Bien qu'elle devait s'en douter.

Un peu trop curieuse cette Beverly.

« Rien. » fut le seul mot que je m'autorisais à lui adresser en réponse à cette question. Je n'allais tout de même pas perdre mon temps à lui expliquer quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà.

Nous partîmes vers son casier. Elle y prit quelques cahiers. Je ne pris pas la peine de m'intéresser à quelle matière elle allait passer la prochaine heure puisque je m'en fichais pas mal. J'allais partir lorsqu'elle me retint par le bras, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Sors-le de là, Levi. » C'était implorant. Mais emplie d'une telle détermination.

« Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé. » Je dis. Elle sembla comprendre. Elle me lança un regard soulagé puis repartit vers son cour.

Pour ma part, je montais les escaliers afin de me rendre aux vestiaires, relié au gymnase. Je poussais la porte et c'est à ce moment que je le vis. Il était là, se changeant l'air de rien. Lui qui était assez pudique avant, était désormais en plein _striptease_ devant les autres gars. Se promenant sans gêne torse nue vis-à-vis tout le monde. Je voyais bien par l'absence de rougeur sur son visage qu'il en avait pris l'habitude. Cette constatation me mis en rogne.

Lui qui faisait tout pour ne pas avoir à se déshabiller devant quelqu'un. Qui demandait à éteindre la lumière lorsque nous couchions ensemble. Ou réclamais au moins une plaide.

Ce même garçon que j'avais connu auparavant se tenait présentement sans t-shirt devant une certaine quantité d'élève sans la moindre pointe d'embarras.

La cloche sonna. Me faisant sortir de mes songes. Étant tout deux dorénavant seul dans les vestiaires. Il ne semblait pas encore s'être aperçu de ma présence. Je le vis soupirer. Croyant probablement être seul. Définitivement. Il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise avec ce qu'il venait de faire.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers lui et lui attrapais l'avant-bras avec empressement. Je le senti tressaillir mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Aveuglé par le ressentiment. Je m'emparais tout de même de son maillot de sport dans l'élan. Sachant parfaitement qu'il ne désirerait pas rester à moitié nu indéfiniment.

Je le tirai à ma suite. Il avait d'abord commencé à se débattre mais avait subitement cessé, réalisant certainement qui se trouvait devant lui.

« L-Levi… » Il bégaya.

« Tu l'as ferme. » Je lui dis en l'entrainant à l'extérieur. À l'abri des regards indiscrets et de cette putain de gang de merde.

Aussitôt derrière l'établissement scolaire, je cessais de marcher. Ma main entourant toujours son bras droit. J'étais devant lui. Je ne voulais pas me retourner. Le regarder me ferai trop mal. Poser de nouveau mes yeux sur lui me remémorai trop de souvenir. Bon comme mauvais. Et je ne pourrais m'empêcher de comparer l'ancien Eren au nouveau que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Un silence régnait parmi nous. Il ne se défit cependant pas de mon emprise. Je sentais un regard pesant sur mon dos. Mais je n'osai me retourner. Mon cœur me faisait atrocement mal.

Néanmoins, je devais le faire. Je devais savoir. Je devais l'aider.

 _Car je l'aimais encore._

Je fis donc volte-face. Je le sentis se tendre lorsqu'il comprit ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Mais je ne le lâchais pas. Comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne se volatilise si je le faisais.

La première chose que je recherchais fut ses magnifiques prunelles Jade qui m'avaient tant manqué. Cependant, je m'aperçus bien vite qu'elles avaient perdu de leur éclat. Ce qui me fendit le cœur. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir entendre l'immense cratère se former sur ce dernier tellement ce que je voyais me fit mal.

Ses yeux était rouge, ses cheveux étaient moins volumineux que dans mon souvenir. Ses trais avaient muris. Je voyais le pilier qui m'avait soutenu des années auparavant, s'effondrer. Je ne pouvais le supporté. Il semblait vouloir pleurer. Mais il ne le fit pas. Par fierté ? Par peur ? Je ne savais pas. Mais il semblait ne pas l'avoir fait depuis un bon moment. Je baissais les yeux sur son cou, ainsi que sur son torse. Ce que je distinguais me mit d'autant plus en colère. Des suçons regorgeaient son cou et ses clavicules. Tandis que des bleues récents comme plus anciens recouvraient son corps.

Je crispais inconsciemment ma poigne autour de sa peau. Une envie de meurtre s'intensifiant au fond de mon être. Ce connard allait regretter ce qu'il avait infligé à mon gamin.

Je sentis ledit gamin frissonné. Probablement dû à la température de l'extérieure. Je lui lançais donc son maillot qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler.

Je claquais de la langue face à ce qu'il portait dorénavant. Ce truc était beaucoup trop moulant. Ça se voyant qu'il n'y était pas confortable. On ne cessait pas d'être pudique du jour au lendemain. D'un côté, cela me rassura de constater que le Eren d'antan n'avait pas totalement disparu et j'en remerciais les cieux. Je retirais ensuite mon veston et le lui tendit. Je n'allais tout de même pas obéir à ce cliché qui était de lui mettre moi-même sur les épaules. Pas après ce qu'il m'avait fait en m'abandonnant sans rien dire.

Il me sourit. Se disant probablement que je ne changerais jamais.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai pu aisément deviner que c'était le premier sourire qu'il adressait depuis un moment. Et ça me réchauffa le cœur. Redevenu glacial depuis bien trop longtemps.

 _Il n'y avait pas à dire. Eren restait Eren._

Il s'empara du bout de tissu mais je coupais sec ce moment de répit.

« Maintenant explique-moi. »


	3. Chapter 3

« Maintenant, expliques-moi. »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'Eren ne recule d'un pas, hésitant.

Je savais bien qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

Il dégluti. Tortillant ses doigts comme il le pouvait. Il était nerveux. Eren ne savait pas mentir, ça, je l'avais appris à mes dépens. C'était assurément parce qu'il en avait conscience qu'il avait fuis sans un au revoir. Cependant, et je le savais très bien, mon brun n'avait pas fait cela sans raison valable.

Sachant qu'il ne serait pas celui qui allait poursuivre la discussion, je décidais de le faire.

« Eren, j'ai besoin de savoir, bordel ! Tout allait bien avant que tu ne te barre du jour au lendemain ! Pourquoi tu ne me dit rien, Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Je perdais patience et il le voyait bien.

« Je te fais toujours confiance ! » Fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche. Il l'avait dit d'une façon qui portait à croire que ces mots lui avait échappé. Il détourna le regard. Fixant désormais un point inexistant. Comme s'il venait d'être pris en faute.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça. » Je dis. Je n'arrivais pas à le décortiquer.

« Levi, je… Je… » Il cherchait ses mots. Je croisais de nouveau ses iris. Mais il l'ait détourna aussi vite. Ne supportant probablement pas mon regard scrutateur à l'affut de chacune de ses réactions.

L'entendre dire mon prénom m'avait manqué. Mais je ne devais pas penser à ce genre de chose.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Néanmoins, je connaissais ce tic. À l'époque, il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il ne savait comment formuler une quelconque vérité.

« La seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Merci pour la veste, Il dit en me la retendant par la suite. Ne m'approche plus dorénavant. »

Je posais mes yeux sur la main qu'il me présentait. Elle tremblait.

« C'est quoi cette merde. Je ris jaune. Tu vas oser me sortir le scénario dramatique ? "Merci de l'attention mais non, si mon putain de client me voit avec ça il va me tuer ?" Je dis à l'égard de la veste. Je vis son visage se décomposé d'une traite. Je venais tout de même de le traiter indirectement de pute. Je me sentais mal. Mais je ne pouvais empêcher les mots de sortir de ma bouche. J'étais beaucoup trop en colère. Je continuais. Et puis cette phrase : " Ne m'approche plus ". T'as préparé ton discours en avance aussi ? Mais merde gamin, qui est-ce que t'essaye de tromper ? »

« Levi ! » Il s'écria, outré. Il s'avait très bien que j'avais raison.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est la vérité. » Je dis d'un ton tranchant.

« J-Je ne t'aime plus d'accord !? T'es content ? » Il me dit d'un ton désespéré.

Cette phrase me fit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Mais je ne le laissais pas paraitre, comme à mon habitude. Il était bien difficile de me déchiffrer. Cependant, peu importe le degré d'aplomb qu'il aurait pu y avoir dans sa voix, si l'on ne se fiait qu'à la tête qu'il avait fait en me disant cela.

« Je ne te crois pas. » Je répondis.

« Je ne mens pas ! » Il rétorqua aussitôt, la voix tremblante. Il semblait désormais en colère.

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu pleurs !? Bordel de merde ! » J'haussais à mon tour la voix, en ayant plus qu'assez de ce petit jeu.

Il tressaillit. De part car je ne la haussais que très rarement. Preuve que j'en avais ma claque, mais également parce qu'il venait sans doute de s'apercevoir de ses larmes.

Il amenait une main à son visage afin de confirmer mes dires. L'autre étant occupé à tenir mon veston qu'il avait tenté de me remettre mais que j'avais refusé de reprendre.

« C'est… J-Je dois partir. » Il regardait autour de nous. Comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un nous voit.

Il me lança la veste, sachant pertinemment que j'aurai le réflexe de la rattraper puis se tourna pour partir. Cependant je le rattrapais par le bras et le plaquais au mur de l'établissement. Me postant devant lui.

« Non. Tu ne pars pas. Pas encore. » J'étais contre lui. Nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètre de distance. Je sentais son souffle contre mon visage et inversement.

« Putain Levi, je t'en prie... Laisses-moi tranquille. » Il souffla dans un murmure.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu _nous_ fais ça ? Je commençais. Rapprochant nos lèvres.

J'avais une de ces envies de l'embrasser. De capturer ses lèvres. Et je ne me gênais pas pour le faire. Je passais une main sur sa joue. Puis lui filait un baisé sauvage qu'il ne refusa pas pour autant. Preuve qu'il m'aimait toujours bel et bien. Il approfondit même notre échange. Plaçant une main derrière ma nuque. Il infiltra sa langue dans ma cavité buccale. Je fus d'abord surpris de l'intrusion puisque c'était plutôt moi auparavant qui lançais le bal. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. J'étais satisfais. Je laissais tomber mon veston sur le sol, dorénavant devenu encombrant et dirigeais ma main droite sur sa hanche.

Mais il me repoussa au dernier moment. Le souffle court, il haletait.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Pas encore.

« Levi je… »

« Je t'aime toujours. Je coupais. Et ça ne changera pas. _Jamais_. » J'avais encré mes yeux dans les siens en disant cela. Le regard assuré et déterminé. Il plaça une main devant sa bouche. Voulant sans doute étouffer un sanglot. Ce qui fut un échec lamentable.

Mon cœur se serrait à cette vue. J'avais mal de le voir comme ça.

Il avait le rouge aux joues. Signe que ce que je lui disais lui faisait de l'effet.

Je voulu le serrer dans mes bras pour le réconforté, mais il me repoussa violement avant de s'enfuir de nouveaux, à pas de course. Me laissant par conséquent seul. Je posais une main sur mon front, fixant le sol d'un regard perdu. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas et ça me faisait chier. Je frappais le mur contre lequel était appuyé Eren il n'y a pas cinq minutes. J'étais en colère. Pourquoi me mentait-il ? Pourquoi me repoussait-il ? Et surtout, pourquoi se tenait-il avec ce connard et sa clique ?

Je rageais. Je me retournais puis m'appuyais à mon tour sur le mur avant de me laisser glisser jusqu'au sol auprès de mon veston, regardant le ciel bleu dénudé de nuage.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?

Lorsque je rentrais au self, je pu rapidement déduire que la cloche avait sonné. Car une panoplie importante de personne y étaient déjà installer à manger tranquillement. Je lançais inconsciemment un regard vers Gunther et les autres qui étaient attablé au même endroit que la veille. De là, je fis le chemin du regard vers la table de cancres et pu facilement y distinguer la même brune que hier midi. Elle était en train d'agacer la jolie blonde à ses côtés. Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Aucune trace de ce blond baraqué. Ni d'Eren et son connard de partenaire.

Imaginer mon brun entre les griffes de cette pourriture me mettais dans une telle rage.

Je décidais de me diriger vers les filles et de m'assoir en face d'elles. Je n'avais pas de plateau repas. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'attarder.

Je sentis le regard de Petra sur moi. Mais je ne détournais pas mes yeux de la brune.

« En ben ! T'as pas perdue de temps, toi ! » Elle me lança des yeux rieurs.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Ymir ! Arrête ! » S'écria la petite blonde à ses côtés.

« Rooh ça va ! J'ai bien le droit de plaisanter. Rechigna-t-elle auprès de son amie, passant un bras sur les épaules de la blonde. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence? Me dit-elle, reposant de nouveau ses yeux sur moi.

« Où est Eren ? » Fut tout ce que je lui demandais.

Elle sembla surprise.

« Je sais pas. Il n'était pas au gymnase alors je ne l'ai pas croisé depuis. J'aurai pensée qu'il était avec toi. Vu la colère qui émanait de Jean quand je l'ai croisé sans son chéri. » Commença-t-elle le regard désormais emplis de sous entendues que j'ignorais volontiers.

Elle soupira d'un air faussement désolé.

« Il faut croire qu'il doit être en train de se le taper. Ce connard, il baise sa pute à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. »

Ça en fut trop. Je claquais de la langue purement dégouté et me levais, reculant ma chaise dans un écho strident puis me dirigeais vers le groupe de Gunther.

C'est arrivé à leur hauteur que je m'installais nonchalamment devant Erd. Petra à ma droite. Gunther et Auruo aux côtés du grand blond.

Tous me regardèrent silencieux.

Ce fut Beverly qui conversa la première.

« Tu as pu croiser Eren ? Me questionna-t-elle, un sourire compatissant.

Toute cette compassion me foutait la gerbe.

Je ne me contentais que de passer une main dans ma chevelure, me grattant l'arrière du crâne tout en soupirant lourdement. Lui faisant voir que je ne voulais pas en parler. Elle dû comprendre puisqu'elle reporta son attention sur son plat.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Ymir t'as dit pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? » Enchaina Erd, haussant un sourcil.

« Depuis combien de temps Eren est le toutou de cette enflure ? » Je demandais avec énormément de difficulté. Car le dire à voix haute ne faisait que rendre le tout beaucoup trop réel, ignorant par conséquent la question du blond. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que voir Eren coucher avec un autre mec que moi me dégoutais. Du moins je préférais garder ces informations pour moi.

Ce fut Gunther qui me répondit.

« Deux ans, je dirais. Il me semble, il a franchis les portes de cet établissement, accroché au bras de kirschtein. Agissant comme une moule accroché à son roché. Ça en avait dégouté plus d'un au départ. Mais personne n'avait osé faire de commentaire. Ayant trop peur de Jean. Aujourd'hui les élèves y sont habitué et certains trouve même ça normal. »

Je serrais les dents. Deux ans. Cela correspondait parfaitement au moment où il était parti.

Je me levais de table et sortis de la cafétéria.

Je décidais de me diriger vers la salle de bain où je me rinçais le visage. Laissant mes mains, présentement trempé sur ma figure. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselant le long de mon cou. Je réfléchissais. Si bien que je commençais à en avoir les nerfs en compote. Un mal de crâne n'allait pas tarder.

Je sentis une vibration provenant de mon cellulaire. Je me pressais donc de m'en emparer, essuyant prestement mes mains sur mon pantalon. J'allumais l'écran.

C'était un message d'Hanji.

« Erwin m'a raconté. Appelle-moi dès que tu peux. »

Je soupirais de nouveau. Puis composais son numéro après avoir vérifié les alentours. M'assurant que personne n'entendrait cette conversation.

Il ne fallut qu'une tonalité avant que la voix stridente de ma meilleure amie ne résonne à travers le combiné que j'avais au préalable, éloigné de mon oreille.

« Levi ! Oh mon dieu Levi, Levi, Levi. Je sais pas quoi te dire ! »

« Un "Salut" pour commencer serait un bon début. » Je lâchais exaspéré.

« Oh… heu Salut. Alors Racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Eren ! » Enchaina-elle.

Je soufflais et lui racontais ce qui c'était passé ce matin, n'omettant pas la discussion de merde que j'avais entretenue avec cette Ymir. Sans compter ce que m'avait confié Gunther un peu plus tard.

Un silence plombait la ligne. Elle devait réfléchir. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe en général.

« Il pleurait ? »

« Hum. »

« Il doit forcément y avoir une explication derrière tout ça. Sinon il t'aurait repoussé dès le départ. Aussi, il n'aurait pas cherché à approfondir votre baisé. » Analysa mon amie.

« Je sais. Je soupire. Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà. »

Je raccrochais puis lui envoyais un texto comme quoi je l'a reparlerai plus tard.

Je sortis de la salle d'eau puis me dirigeais vers les vestiaires. Me remémorant soudain avoir oublié mes vêtements de sport sous mon départ précipité il y a plus d'une heure. Lorsque j'avais tiré Eren à ma suite. Je grimpais les escaliers deux par deux puis j'arrivais au deuxième étage. Je poussais la porte. Mais celle-ci sembla verrouillée. Je décidais donc de passer par le gymnase. Ce dernier étant ouvert aux activités lors du midi. Bien qu'il n'y avait personne aujourd'hui. Peut-être était-ce annulé pour la journée ? Enfin je ne me posais pas plus de questions et passais l'embrasure de la porte pour ainsi m'emparer de mon sac de sport que je repérais instantanément. Cependant, quelque chose attira mon attention. Ou plutôt, une discussion.

« Jean arrête, lâches-moi… Je t'assure qu'il s'est rien passé ! » Gémi une voix que je connaissais parfaitement.

J'eue un frisson d'effroi. Eren se trouvait dans le coin douche. Et avec cet espèce de connard qui plus est. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais comme paralysé. Mon gamin se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette parois.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas ! » S'exclama soudainement le brun. Un débouclement de ceinture se fit entendre.

C'est ce qui me fit réagir. Me donnant comme la permission d'intervenir. Le feu vert. Je me dirigeais donc d'un pas décidé vers les douches, délaissant une fois de plus mon sac et y défonçais dans un fracas sonore la porte d'où naissait l'écho de la plainte. Surprenant ainsi les deux protagonistes. Tous deux sursautèrent face à mon entrée assourdissante. Je posais d'abord mes yeux sur Eren. Qui lui semblait mort de honte ayant réalisé qui se trouvait en face de lui. Tentant discrètement de remonter ses pantalons que Jean avait sans doute baissés dans sa sauvagerie non contrôlé. Sa chemise était à la limite du déchiré. Quant à son visage, on pouvait facilement y voir malgré ses rougeurs, qu'il tentait de dissimulé un nouveau bleu à l'aide de sa frange.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

J'empoignais le col de l'ordure qui avait osé poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur _mon_ Eren puis le balançais de l'autre côté des douches.

« Levi » Murmura faiblement Eren, s'apercevant de la tournure que prenait la situation. Mais je ne l'entendais plus. J'étais aveuglé par la colère et le dégout. La colère car ce connard avait continué malgré les protestations du brun. Le dégout puisque quelqu'un d'autre que moi avait touché à _mon_ brun.

Je sentis Eren me retenir par le bras, s'étant relevé précipitamment, répétant sans cesse mon prénom afin de me faire revenir à moi. Mais je retirais mon bras de son emprise et continuais mon avancé vers ce bâtard.

Le châtain, voyant que je me dirigeais vers lui, entreprit de se relever mais je me posais déjà sur lui. Lui engendrant coup sur coup. J'étais hors de moi. Ce type n'était vraiment pas résistant. Je ne voyais pas ce qui effrayait les autres.

« Levi, bordel ! Arrête ! » Cria finalement Eren.

Ces paroles me remémorèrent une fois où il y a deux ans et demis, j'avais battu à mort un voyou qui avait tenté de me voler. C'était du temps où je trainais encore dans les rues pour m'échapper de la réalité. À ma façon. Une gang de rue était venue me chercher des noises. Mais voyant que le combat tournait à leur désavantage, ils avaient vite déguerpis. Laissant leur camarade sous mon emprise.

Quant à moi, je ne réfléchissais plus vraiment. Ma vision c'était embrouillée. Je ne réalisais plus réellement les conséquences de mes actes. Je ne faisais qu'évacué ma colère trop longtemps refoulé à travers mes poings. Ce gars n'avait tout simplement pas eu de chance de tombé sur moi.

C'était Eren qui m'avait ramené à moi. Et ce, avec ces mêmes paroles. Cependant, je ne crois pas qu'il s'en souvienne. Il se trouve qu'il passait par ce chemin pour rentrer chez lui et qu'il m'avait ainsi remarqué. Il était nouveau à l'époque, mais nous nous connaissions puisque nous avions été mis ensemble pour un projet d'équipe un bon moment avant cet évènement. Je ne me souviens même plus de quel cours il s'agissait.

Je stoppais mon poing dans les airs, m'apprêtant à frapper de nouveau. Je contemplais ce que je venais de faire. Le sang recouvrait la figure du châtain. Ses cheveux étaient gras, sa lèvre inférieure, fendue. Un œil au bord noir allait sans doute se dessiner rapidement au niveau de son œillade droite.

Il n'était néanmoins pas inconscient. Ce qui me rassura.

Je me levais. Je restais immobile. Je réalisais à peine ce que je venais de faire. Mon sang c'était glacé face au spectacle que je venais de produire.

 _J'avais promis à Eren de ne pas rechuter._

Je me retournais face à Eren. Il me gifla. Ce qui résonna dans tout le vestiaire. Je ne bronchais pas. Je trouvais que je l'avais mérité. Pas parce que je l'avais défendu mais parce que je m'étais laissé emporter sous la colère.

Je fixais un point invisible sur le sol. Puis remontais mais yeux sur le brun. Il avait peur. Il tremblait. Mais par-dessus tout, il semblait se sentir mal de m'avoir giflé. Je ne dis rien. Je m'emparais doucement de son poignet puis l'amenais à ma suite. Il ne protesta pas.

Je me baissais pour ramasser mon sac de sport puis nous sortîmes du vestiaire. Laissant Jean à son propre sort. Nous croisâmes Gunther en chemin. Il avait vu mes poings, mes jointures fracturées et imbibés de sang ainsi que l'accoutrement d'Eren qui n'était pas fructueux. Puis ses yeux étaient tombés sur mon sac de sport et nos mains entrelacés.

Je lui fis un signe de tête, lui désignant le deuxième étage du menton. Il comprit instantanément qu'il devait aller prévenir un professeur qu'il avait découvert Jean au sol dans les vestiaires. Gunther n'était pas stupide. Il avait compris la situation. Ou tout du moins deviné ce qui c'était passé pour que nous en arrivions à de tels proportions.

Je pris la porte de sortie de l'établissement, mon brun toujours à ma suite. Puis nous partions vers le domicile de mon oncle.

Encore une fois, je manquais les cours. Mais je n'en avais que faire.

 _Eren était plus important._


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minute que nous étions arrivés dans ma chambre. J'avais tenté de faire le moins de bruit possible en entrant. Mais mon oncle nous avait tout de même entendus. Il m'avait interpellé. Me questionnant si j'étais encore en train de manquer les cours. Passant devant la porte d'entrée, il nous avait aperçus. Puis c'était tu instantanément. Voyant notre état déplorable, Kaney en avait conclu que ce n'était définitivement pas le temps de mettre le plan scolaire sur le tapis. Il soupira. Se grattant l'arrière du crâne en guise de résignation. Je lui avais alors adressé un signe de tête en remercîment. Nous n'étions pas très causants dans ma famille. On savait très bien se faire comprendre sans utiliser les mots.

Du moins entre nous.

J'avais donc amené Eren à l'étage. Ayant conscience de la _permission_ que m'accordait mon oncle. À peine avions nous passé le cadre de la porte qu'Eren partit s'assoir sur mon lit, pendant que moi je partais me soigner dans la salle de bain. Rinçant mes poings à l'eau tiède avant de les désinfecter un à un et de les bander d'un pansement que j'enroulais autour de mes jointures endoloris. Tout cela en arborant quelque grimasse de douleur aussi charmante les unes que les autres.

Une fois cela fait, je prenais soin de ranger les pansements superflus, puis mis au lavage les serviettes m'ayant été utile lors de l'opération. À bien y réfléchir, les jeter aurai été de préférence. Mais je ne m'en souciais pas plus que cela pour le moment. Il y avait plus urgent.

Je descendis donc à la cuisine afin de m'emparer d'une poche de glaçons que j'entourais à l'aide d'une serviette pour que l'œil d'Eren ne soit pas directement en contact avec la glace. Puis je me tournais vers mon oncle, qui lui était nonchalamment installer à la table devant son ordinateur portable. Des tonnes de document la submergeant. Il était en plein travail. Kaney me regarda, sentant mes yeux sur sa personne.

« Où tu serres ton cachet d'antidouleur ? » Je dis de ton neutre.

« Dans l'armoire à côté du réfrigérateur, première tablette en partant du bas. »

Je suivais ses indications et le trouvait rapidement. Je m'emparais du médicament puis le remerciais avant de sortir une assiette ainsi qu'un couteau et un verre que je remplie d'eau. Je me tournais par la suite vers le comptoir, d'où j'y déposais la vaisselle et la compresse froide, le temps de faire la préparation. Je sortis une pilule du compartiment puis l'a déposais dans l'assiette avant de l'écraser à l'aide du revers du couteau. Sachant pertinemment qu'Eren n'étais pas du genre à envaler la pilule tout simplement. Il m'avait déjà confié avoir peur de s'étouffer en envalant. Je me souvins l'avoir traité de gamin à ce moment. Puis, vexé, il m'avait lancé un coussin au visage. C'était un moment agréable. Je souris en coin à cette pensée, mais me ressaisi. Ce n'était pas le moment. Je fis glisser la poudre d'un revers de la main dans le verre d'eau puis serrais la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle avant de ranger les antidouleurs à leur place. Pour ensuite, Poche de glace et verre en mains, entreprendre de repartir voir mon brun, quand mon oncle m'interpella de sa place.

« Je t'expliquerais. » Je lâchais simplement. Cela sembla le satisfaire puisqu'il ne me dit rien de plus par la suite, reportant son regard sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Je passais de nouveau par la salle d'eau et y dénichais une débarbouillette que je passais par la suite sous l'eau, essayant d'épargner mes pansements avec peine. Mais je réussi. Je me redirigeais ensuite vers ma chambre. Me tenant maintenant devant ma porte que j'avais préalablement entrebâillée un peu plus tôt dans l'action.

Je pris quelque respiration, essayant de me calmer. Ce qui fonctionna sobrement.

Je poussais la porte et fut surpris d'y retrouver un Eren étendu sur mon lit, le visage dans mon oreiller.

Cette vision m'attendrie. Mais je devais le soigner. Alors, ne voulant pas le brusqué, puisqu'il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de ma présence, Je posais simplement le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet avant de seulement m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il tourna lentement la tête dans ma direction au résonnement du verre cognant contre le bois puis se redressa promptement, s'assaillant en tailleur. Le rouge aux joues. Bien que son regard paraissait perdu.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire. Me contentant de lui tendre la poche de glace. Son œil commençait à noircir. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Ma main droite se crispa à cette constatation. Agrippant mon pantalon. Il sembla le remarquer, mais s'empara tout de même de la compresse froide avant de l'a posé sur son œil.

Il grimassa au contact.

« Tu boiras ton verre d'eau, après. Un antidouleur y est mélangé. » Je dis, neutre.

Il me fit un sourire timide.

« Tu t'en es souvenu… » Il murmura.

« Tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à toi ne s'oublie pas. » Je dis comme seule réponse.

Je jetais un œil à sa chemise froissé et bonne a jeté puis soupirais avant de me lever et de me diriger vers ma commode. J'avais toujours des pulls trop grands, trainant dans mes tiroirs.

J'en pris un au hasard puis revins aux côtés d'Eren. Je déposais le bout de tissu sur le lit puis m'assis de nouveau face à lui.

« Passes-moi ta main gauche » je demande

Il ne sembla pas comprendre au début. Je lui montrais donc la débarbouillette humide d'un mouvement de main. Il regarda alors la sienne puis compris. C'était pas trop tôt. Il me tendit donc son poignet, s'apercevant enfin que ce dernier était tâché de sang dû au fait que je lui avait tenue la main pour le trainer à ma suite.

Le silence régnait parmis nous. Je me contentais de nettoyer doucement le brin de peau souillé.

« Levi… » Il murmura. Mais je l'ignorais et continuais jusqu'à ce que j'aille terminer.

J'étais quand même en colère contre lui.

Une fois cela fait, je lui donnais le t-shirt pour qu'il l'enfile. Je savais à quel point il adorait les pulls trop larges et ça m'étonnerais que cela aille changer en deux ans vu comment il semblait détesté son maillot de sport.

« Enfiles ça pendant que je vais jeter la guenille. » Je dis avant de repartir, conscient de sa pudeur.

Cependant, il m'attrapa le poignet à son tour.

Je le regardais donc. Intrigué par ce qui allait découler de cette action. Il posa ses prunelles turquoise dans les miennes grises acier. Il se passa quelques minutes sans que nous ne disions rien.

Je voyais toute la détresse dans son regard. La culpabilité et la honte. Je ne savais comment réagir face à tous ces sentiments. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer fort contre moi. Mais le moment où il m'avait repoussé ce matin me revins en tête. Alors je ne fis rien. Patientant qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre.

Il baissa les yeux. Il recommençait. Encore. Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment même. Ou même ce matin. Et pourquoi pas il y a deux ans tant qu'à y être. Je voulu claqué de la langue, mais je ne le fis pas. De peur qu'il ne l'interprète mal et qu'il s'empêche par conséquent de dire ou de faire quelque chose.

« Merci… » C'est tout ce qu'il me dit. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait de nouveau se mettre à pleurer sous l'émotion. Mais il ne le fit pas.

« C'est rien. » Je répondis. Bien que j'en pensais tout le contraire. L'avoir à mes côtés sans pouvoir le toucher n'était pas rien. Le voir se faire tripoté par un connard non plus. Et le voir ne pas être lui-même en public m'irritait totalement.

Il releva ses yeux face à ma réponse.

Voir ses yeux emplie de tristesse sans que j'en sache la raison et que je ne puisse le consoler me rendais dingue.

« Non ce n'est pas rien ! » Il finit par me dire. Mon cœur rata un battement.

Il avait lu dans mes pensées ? Mince. Je devais songer à mettre un mot de passe, j'ironisais mentalement.

Je ne dis cependant rien. Espérant qu'il développe. Ce qu'il fit.

« Je… T-Tu continu de me traiter comme avant après tout ce que je t'ai dit et tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ! E-Et je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me rejette pas ? Pourq… Je ne mérite pas toute cette compassion. Je ne mérite pas que tu te préoccupe de moi. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne… Je… Ce que j'ai fait… »

J'écarquillais les yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se confit. Mais j'en étais content. Depuis le temps que j'attendais. Je déposais temporairement le bout de tissus que je comptais jeter sur ma table de chevet — J'ai bien dit temporairement — puis me rassoyais en face de mon brun.

Une partie de ce qu'il avait déclaré avait attiré mon attention.

« Ce que tu as fait ? Je répétais ses mots en encrant mon regard dans le sien. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Je questionnais. Il paraissait être sur le point de pleurer.

« Je… J'ai… » Il se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi horrible pour qu'il ait tant peur de m'en parler ? Les larmes commencèrent à parer la barrière de ses yeux et je n'y tins plus.

Je le pris dans mes bras. Cependant cette fois, il ne me repoussa pas. Au contraire, à peine je collais nos torses l'un contre l'autre qu'il agrippa mon veston que j'avais remis plus tôt, ne voulant pas le trainer. Sa voix se fit entendre. Les sanglots ne se comptaient plus et ne cessais de faire hoqueté sa voix tremblotante. Il pleurait dorénavant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

C'était probablement dû à toute cette tristesse et cette angoisse refoulée depuis des années.

Le fait d'être partis. Le fait d'être seul. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir être lui-même et de devoir agir comme il le faisait. Sans compté la violence dont il était victime par la faute de ce connard. Et il y avait cette autre raison dont je ne connaissais toujours pas l'ampleur.

Je le laissais pleurer contre mon épaule. Lui frottant le dos en exerçant de petit cercle. Je détestais le voir comme ça. Ça me faisait un mal de chien. Oui, il était parti. Oui, j'avais passé deux putains d'année en dépression par son absence. Et oui, j'avais faillis replonger à plusieurs reprise. Mais je savais. Durant des mois, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait une bonne raison à son départ. Qu'il ne s'était pas enfuit parce qu'il c'était lassé de moi. Du moins, je l'avais pensé durant la première année. Et jusqu'à la semi de la deuxième. Je m'étais sans cesse répété le contraire vers la fin pour essayer d'enfin passer à autre chose. Tourner la page.

Mais quand j'ai entendu parler de lui hier. Quand je l'ai revu ce matin et quand je le voyais là, maintenant. Je ne pouvais croire ce que j'avais tenté de me persuader.

Il y avait une putain de bonne raison derrière tout ça. Et que je ne le veuille ou non, kirschtein était mêlé à cette histoire jusqu'à la moelle.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Eren avait éclaté en sanglot. Nous étions toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Son nez avait trouvé refuge dans mon cou tandis que ma main avait immigré vers son cuir chevelu à l'odeur de pomme qui m'avait tant manqué.

Nous étions silencieux. Eren c'était moindrement calmé. Quelques larmes s'échappaient encore de ses yeux par moment, mais sa respiration était dorénavant paisible et contrôlé. Il n'avait pas desserré son emprise sur ma veste. Peut-être avait-il autant peur que je me volatilise que moi j'étais effrayé à l'idée qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau.

« Avec tout ça, tu n'as toujours pas bu ton médicament. » Je dis soudain d'un timbre doux que je ne me connaissais pas, apercevant la lumière du soleil reflété à travers le verre qui trainait toujours sur ma table de chevet.

Il souffla du nez face à ma remarque, me chatouillant le cou au passage. Je frissonnais.

Mon brun se redressa difficilement. Comme s'il ne voulait pas me quitter. Je le rassurais tout de suite par la pensée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne non plus. J'en profitais tout de même pour l'observer. Ses joues étaient rougies par les pleurs. Quelques traces de larme y étaient toujours présentes. Cependant, il semblait beaucoup plus serein et cela me rassura.

Il se tourna vers le petit meuble et s'empara du verre avant de se remettre en position indien devant moi. Buvant le liquide amer d'une traite. Enfin, je dis amer, c'est ce que j'en déduisais de son expression déformé par le mauvais goût.

Je fis un sourire en coin face à cette vision.

Il dû le remarqué puisqu'il plissa les yeux, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'avait vu et qu'il connaissait la cause de ce sourire.

« Délicieux. » Il me dit, replaçant la poche de glace sur son œil droit, verre toujours en main. Et je ne pus me retenir de pouffer vis-à-vis son attitude enfantine qui n'avait pas disparue.

Il me sourit, amusé.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Il laissa échapper avant de brusquement laisser tomber ledit verre sur le lit et de plaquer sa main libre sur sa bouche. Comme si elle aurai pu empêcher de faire raisonner les quelques mots qui avait déjà filé hors de sa porté

« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? » Je dis en m'emparant du contenant laissé tomber pour ainsi le redéposer sur la table de nuit. J'en avais plus qu'assez qu'il se sente en faute à tout moment où il disait ou faisait quelque chose qu'il pensait ou voulait réellement.

Il baissa la tête. Posant dorénavant sa main sur son front, fixant un point invisible.

« Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. » Il me lança troublé. Se remettant à trembler.

Ce qu'il me dit me fit mal. Terriblement mal. Bien que je me doutais qu'il avait dit cela pour m'épargner quelque chose. Mais si seulement il pouvait tout simplement me le dire. Il nous épargnerait toute cette confusion et ce mal-être.

« C'est quoi cette merde que tu me lance ? » Je rétorque, énervé.

« Je suis… Je suis tellement, tellement désolé ! Je ne peux pas rester. » Il commence à se lever pour partir, mais je le retiens par les bras et le retourne afin qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

« Oi, Eren. Expliques-moi. Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu comprennes ! » Il s'exclame en reculant d'un pas.

« Comment ça ?! » J'insiste.

Il devint blême. Puis sembla réfléchir à cent à l'heure. Le visage défiguré par le chagrin et l'affolement, il se mordit la lèvre. Définitivement, il n'avait pas connaissance de ce tic qu'il avait. Mais cela me servait bien pour le moment. Il détourna les yeux rapidement comme si croiser mon regard pouvais le brûler.

« J-Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. » Ce fut l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Comment tu peux savoir si oui ou non t'es assez bien pour moi ? Je rétorque aussitôt. Si tu veux jouer à ça, eh bien moi aussi je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Tu penses que j'ai jamais réfléchi à ça?! »

Je ne comprenais définitivement pas où il voulait en venir. Pas assez bien ? Il avait été celui qui m'avait sortis de cette mauvaise passe il y a maintenant trois ans, me faisant promettre de ne jamais rechuté. Et j'avais tenu cette promesse ! Jusqu'à ce midi… Mais c'était un cas de force majeur. Il avait réussi à percer la coquille que j'étais devenue. Il parvenait à me faire rire, à me faire m'inquiéter. J'avais appris à me soucier de quelqu'un plus que de moi-même. Alors il était bien assez parfait contrairement à moi qui ne savais pas revenir à la réalité quand il le fallait.

Il avait reporté ses iris émeraude sur moi à l'entente de ma réponse, il sembla d'abord choqué puis son regard se remplis d'une tristesse que j'étais fatigué de pouvoir lire.

« Tu es bien plus que tout ce que j'aurai jamais rêvé d'avoir… » Il marmonna. Ce qui me fis relâcher la pression sur sa carrures. Écarquillant les yeux face à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Désemparé.

« Alors pourquoi tu me fais ça… » Je suppliais.

« Levi… » Il m'appela dans un murmure.

« Dit le moi. » Je demande ferme tout en redressant la tête pour le regarder.

« J-Je ne veux pas… S-Si je le fais, tu... »

Puis au moment où j'allais peut-être enfin avoir le dernier mot de l'histoire, ma porte de chambre s'ouvrit sur mon oncle qui parut inquiet. J'en déduis alors qu'il avait entendu l'agitation provenant du deuxième étage et bien qu'il ne veuille pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, Il avait fini par céder à son inquiétude en entendant la cohue émarger petit à petit. Je lui étais reconnaissant de nous avoir laissé seul alors qu'Eren pleurait un peu plus tôt. Car je me doutais bien que ses sanglots résonnaient à travers tout l'appartement. Mais là n'était définitivement pas le bon moment pour faire son apparition.

La tension régnait dans la pièce. Eren tremblait toujours. Quant à moi, je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas diriger mon attention sur mon oncle qui venait d'entrer.

« Tout va bien ? » Il questionna.

Je n'eue à peine le temps de tourner mon regard dans la direction de Kaney qu'Eren profita de mon inattention pour se détacher de mon emprise qui avait faiblit sous sa réponse précédente, et de partir. Se tournant vers mon oncle qui se décala instinctivement pour le laisser passer.

« Eren, ne part pas. Reviens. » Je lui ordonne.

« Levi, laisses-moi ! S'il te plait… »

Il descendit prestement les escaliers, moi sur les talons puis claqua la porte d'entrée après m'avoir soufflé un faible merci. J'allais me mettre à sa poursuite lorsque mon oncle m'interpela, penaud.

Je stoppais ma main à quelque centimètre de la poignée puis dirigeais mes yeux dans le haut des escaliers, lançant un regard abattu à mon oncle. Me laissant tomber sur la dernière marche du palier. Fixant le sol avec égarement.

Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon de la petite maisonnette. J'avais le dos courbé, mes coudes appuyé sur mes genoux. Je scrutais mes mains jointe sans vraiment les voir. Kaney se tenait devant moi, se triturant les doigts. Je savais pertinemment qu'il voulait discuter. Mais je ne savais pas trop par où commencer. Heureusement pour moi, il était déjà au courant de mon homosexualité et l'avait bien pris. Ce qui rendait les choses moins compliqué dans un sens. Cela me donnait l'opportunité de ne pas lui mentir et de pouvoir me confier librement.

« C'était mon ex… Enfin non. Je commence. Je sais pas trop ce qu'on est en réalité. Nous n'avons jamais rompus. Il est simplement parti un jour sans me donner d'explication. Et maintenant je le retrouve ici. Dans un état tellement… désastreux. »

Je relevais les yeux et vu mon oncle hausser les sourcils. Faut dire, je crois bien que c'est la plus longue phrase que je ne lui ai jamais adressé.

« Je le comprend pas. » Je poursuis en soupirant.

« Quelque chose en particulier est arrivé ? » Il me demande.

Je ne répondis pas. Tellement de choses c'étaient produit durant ces deux premiers jours.

« Il me cache quelque chose. Et je suis persuadé que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti il y a longtemps. Mais je ne sais pas quoi ! Je me lève. Il ne répond pas à mes questions, il agit carrément différemment à l'école. Il n'est pas lui-même et je vois bien qu'il déteste ça ! Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je m'énerve.

Mon oncle me regarde avec de grands yeux. C'est vrai que voir un Ackerman perdre autant son sang-froid n'est pas courant.

« Je l'ai embrassé et il a répondu à mon baisé. Puis il m'a repoussé après, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Il regardait partout. On aurai dit qu'il avait peur que quelqu'un nous vois ! »

« Il n'assume peut-être juste pas le fait d'être homosexuel. » Lance mon tuteur, réfléchissant.

« Ça ne le dérangeais pas avant. Ça ne peux pas être ça. Je clos l'hypothèse. Il y a même pas dix minutes il m'a dit que je lui avais manqué. Et tout de suite après il a mis sa main sur sa bouche comme s'il avait été pris en faute ! »

Je me retourne dans la direction de mon oncle, complètement perdu.

« Essaye de comprendre, toi. Parce que moi j'y comprends vraiment rien. »


	5. Chapter 5

Le jour suivant, kirschtein n'était pas venu au bahut. Il faut dire, avec la raclé que je lui avais donné, Ça aurai été juste étrange qu'il se présente en cours.

Quand j'y repense, au bruit assourdissant de mes poings cognant son visage, à ce sang, à la peur qui avait submergé Eren. À la gifle qu'il m'avait adressée. Je ne savais plus vraiment comment me remettre de tout ça.

J'avais perdu le contrôle. Encore une fois. Et ce, devant Eren.

Certains élèves venaient me remercier d'avoir donné une bonne correction à ce fauteur de trouble. Quelques-uns m'évitaient par précaution. D'autre me lançaient des regards admiratifs. Les rumeurs allaient vites. Gunther était venu me voir ce matin. À peine avais-je franchis le portail qu'il m'avait pris à part pour me parler. Me demandant des explications sur ce qui c'était déroulé la veille. C'était normal. Il avait quand même été celui qui m'avait couvert en avertissant le professeur de physique sans me dénoncer. Je préférais cent fois mieux que ça soit lui que quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être parce que j'étais conscient qu'il y avait moins de risque que le noiraud me dénonce puisque lui me connaissait ? Probablement.

Je lui avais alors sommairement raconté la situation. Survolant le quasi viole de mon brun puis épargnant tendrement ma perte de contrôle. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Ou du moins, de savoir tous les détails. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, le regard sérieux.

Je lui demandais par la suite ce qu'il avait relaté à l'enseignant pour que ce dernier le suive jusque dans les vestiaires. Le noiraud m'avait alors répondu avoir dit être parti aux chiotes et avoir entendu une personne toussé fortement. Puis que poussé par la curiosité, il avait été voir de qui cela provenait et avait ainsi trouvé Jean au sol, ensanglanté. J'avais analysé mentalement ses dires puis avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête. Cela se tenait. Je l'avais ensuite remercié de m'avoir couvert. Puis nous avions marché côte à côte vers le lycée. Nous séparant en cours de route afin de nous rendre chacun à notre casier respectif.

J'appris plus tard par un élève quelconque que Jean était celui qui avait rembarré les élèves du club d'éducation physique, Eren accroché à son bras. Ils n'étaient pas en grand nombre dans le gymnase à ce moment-là. Alors ça n'avait pas dû être trop difficile puisque la majorité — pour ne pas dire toute l'école — avait peur de lui.

J'avais mal à la tête à force d'imaginer Eren pendu au bras de ce connard. Mal à la tête et mal au cœur.

Je soutenais ma tête à l'aide de ma main gauche, appuyé sur mon pupitre par l'intermédiaire de mon coude. Gribouillant sur une feuille de papier quelconque. J'étais en Français et il n'y avait personne que je connaissais de près ou de loin dans cette matière. Ça m'allait tout de même car je n'aurai pas apprécié qu'on m'interrompe dans ma réflexion.

Réflexion qui était entièrement consacré à essayer de déchiffrer Eren.

Je fus sorti de mes songes par mon professeure. Une certaine Nanaba dont j'ignorais le nom de famille. Mais ce n'était pas comme si je m'en souciais. Pour être franc, elle me cassait plutôt les couilles.

« Mr. Ackerman, me feriez-vous l'obligeance de lire le passage où nous sommes arrivé ? » Me questionna l'emmerdeuse. Car malgré son niveau, c'était ce qu'elle restait. Une emmerdeuse.

Elle voulait sans doute vérifier si je suivais bien son cours foireux.

Je claquais de la langue. L'a faisant tressaillir. Il faut croire que je faisais même peur aux enseignants maintenant. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi. J'avais seulement remis ce connard à sa place puisque personne n'avait daigné le faire avant moi.

Enfin. Je baissais mes yeux sur mon manuelle, lisant un paragraphe au hasard, en n'ayant rien à foutre de me tromper ou non. Bizarrement, elle ne m'interrompu pas. Je terminais donc la lecture de ce paragraphe pourris et relevais le regard sur la prof qui me regardait désormais avec des yeux de la taille de soucoupe. J'avais dû viser juste. Par chance. Puisque je ne suivais pas son cours depuis un moment tellement l'ennuie émanais de sa manière d'enseigner.

Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits, déconcerté que je ne me sois pas trompé. Certains élèves me lançaient un regard étonné. Aller savoir pourquoi.

Je soupirais et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que l'enseignante poursuivit.

« B-Bien, merci. Nous pouvons continuer… »

Puis elle nomma un autre élève, me faisant retomber dans mes pensées.

L'heure de cours terminé je pu enfin sortir de cette classe merdique. Je pris mes cahiers et coffre à crayons avant de m'engouffré dans le couloir. Je grimassa face à la vive douleur que je ressentie au niveau de mes jointures sous l'empressement.

« Putain. » Je lâchais faiblement.

Je passais à mon casier et m'emparais tant bien que mal de mes carnets d'anglais. Ayant de la difficulté à bouger mes articulations dues à mes blessures. Je claquais de la langue irrité de galéré à ce point pour une connerie tel que m'emparé de mes choses ou déverrouiller mon cadenas.

« Je peux t'aider ? » Me dit une voix que je connaissais. Bien que je n'arrivais pas à mettre un visage dessus.

Je tournais donc la tête vers la propriétaire de la voix. Car oui, c'était bel et bien un timbre féminin — à moins que l'on me diagnostique un problème de tympans — et y découvrait une petite blonde aux yeux bleus. Il s'agissait de la fille qui se tenait aux côtés de cette Ymir l'autre jour. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait celle- là ?

« Non, c'est bon. Je dis sèchement. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ? » Je questionnais

« D'accord… Elle commença doucement. Hum, je tenais à m'excuser pour les paroles d'Ymir, hier midi. Elle n'est pas capable de réfléchir deux fois avant de parler. ».

Je soupirais bruyamment. J'en avais rien à foutre de ses excuses. Ce qui était dit était dit. Cette fille semblait gentille et attentionnée. Je ne comprenais définitivement pas la raison de sa présence aux côtés d'une garce comme la tacheté.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? Christa ? » Je dis hasardeux dans un timbre de voix ennuyé.

« Historia ! » S'écria la jeune blonde.

« Ok alors Historia, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fou dans une clique de connard ? Je dis, ne mâchouillant pas mes mots. La fixant d'un air impassible.

Elle sembla d'abord hésitée, mais articula tout de même.

« Ymir n'a pas toujours été comme ça… Elle commence le regard triste. Comme Eren. J'imagine qu'il n'agissait pas comme cela avant. »

Je tiquais.

« Bien sûr que non. Ce que tu vois, Ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est même pas proche de son véritable lui. »

Je claquais la porte de mon casier dans un grincement sonore, faisant sursauté la blondinette puis parti sans me retourné vers mon prochain cours qui se trouvait au rez de chaussée.

Heureusement pour moi, la porte de la classe était déjà ouverte. Signe que les élèves étaient libres d'entrer en avance. Je passais donc l'encadrement de la porte et partis m'asseoir dans un coin reculé de la classe. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. Je restais immobile un moment, détaillant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Les bureaux étaient crades. Pas une chaise ne semblait venir du même lot. Il y avait des trous dans les murs ? Et la poussière. Mon dieu.

Je soupirais. Désespéré par l'état de la classe dans laquelle j'allais passer plus de quatre heures par semaine.

La salle commençait à gorger d'élèves. Ce qui laissait deviner que c'était bientôt l'heure de la leçon. Quelqu'un s'assis à mes côtés. Je claquais de la langue. De toutes les places libres, il fallait que cette personne décide de s'asseoir à côté de moi ? Je tournais la tête dans la direction de mon voisin nullement désiré afin de le détailler à son tour, mais boguais à la rencontre d'une touffe brune et de grands yeux vert.

« C'est une blague ? » Je lâchais choqué. Ce qui le fit sursauter. Reconnaissant sans doute le timbre de ma voix.

Il se tourna vers moi et écarquilla les yeux.

Il était parti de chez moi aux pas de course et il venait s'asseoir à mes côtés comme si de rien était. Je ne le comprenais définitivement pas.

« Lev- Je suis désolé ! Je ne t'avais pas vu… D'habitude je dois m'asseoir en avant à cause de Jean et là comme il est pas là je… J'ai voulu… » Il s'apprêta à se lever pour changer de place, mais je le retins.

« C'est bon. Reste. Je dis simplement. De toute façon tu n'as plus le choix. » Je fis référence au cours qui commençait.

Il dû comprendre puisqu'il se rassit. Baissant les yeux sur le bureau. Il n'osait pas me regarder.

Le prof commença à enseigner la matière, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. En fait, cet enseignant avait perdu toute l'attention que j'aurai pu lui consacré dès que mes yeux se sont posé sur Eren. Sans compter ce qu'il avait laissé échapper en essayant de sa justifier un peu plus tôt.

Alors comme ça, non seulement, j'allais devoir me coltiné kirschtein en histoire, mais en plus j'allais obligatoirement assister à un Eren se faisant collé en permanence par un salopard, à chaque putain de cours d'anglais ?

Je claquais de la langue, irrité face à cette vision. Eren dû m'entendre puisqu'il me regarda, hésitant.

« Je peux demander à changer de place si ça te dér- »

« Tu bouges pas. » Je dis ferme.

Il rabaissa ses jolis yeux sur la table en face de lui. Ne sachant quoi dire.

Quant à moi, Je regardais le tableau sans vraiment le voir. Je réfléchissais. J'étais contrarié et satisfait à la fois. Contrarié de l'avoir si près de moi sans pouvoir lui parler librement par la faute de ce foutu cours. Mais satisfait car grâce à ce foutu cours justement, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

Je décidais de tourner mes yeux dans sa direction. Détaillant son accoutrement que j'avais loupé un peu plus tôt dû au choc de le croiser à ma gauche. Il ne portait pas son veston qui était pourtant obligatoire. Sa chemise était déboutonné jusqu'au troisième boutons en partant du haut, laissant clairement paraitre ses clavicules. Lui qui était pourtant si frileux. Avec cette température, je suis même certain qu'il serait prêt à se trimbaler deux blousons. Je descendis mon regard. Son pantalon était beaucoup trop bas. Dévoilant son boxer. Il avait bien une ceinture. Mais celle-ci semblait plus servir de décoration qu'autre chose.

Il dû sentir mon regard puisqu'il tourna discrètement la tête dans ma direction. Le rouge aux joues, il semblait nerveux et il avait bien raison de l'être vu comment il était habillé. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de s'arranger de la sorte et il savait que je le savais. Je fus surpris qu'aucun professeur ne lui ai fait la remarque.

Je soupirais de nouveau. Fermant les yeux puis retirais ma veste pour la lui tendre discrètement. Il voulut refuser une fois la surprise passée, mais j'insistais. Je savais qu'il en mourait d'envie. J'étais bien la seule personne dans ce monde qu'il ne pourrait tromper. Je le connaissais trop bien. Qu'il se soit passé deux ans ou non depuis nos dernières retrouvailles ne changeait rien.

 _Il n'avait pas changé._

« Arrête de faire le con et met ça. Ça se voit à des kilomètres que tu te les gèle. » J'ordonnais en chuchotant.

Il sembla encore hésité un moment, mais fini par céder à la chaleur d'une seconde couche de vêtement.

Je me fichais bien d'avoir des problèmes dû au code vestimentaire non respecté tant que lui se sentait désormais bien et au chaud avec mon vêtement.

Il me souffla un timide merci tout en enfilant le veston, ce qui m'arracha un rictus de satisfaction.

Je le vis tirer sur les revers de la veste, les menant à son nez d'où il se mit flairer afin d'en humer l'odeur. Ce qui me fit rater un battement. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait que d'un geste inconscient mais je ne pus que me satisfaire de cette vision. Cela signifiait-il que mon odeur lui avait manqué ?

Il avait l'air si paisible à ce moment. Dans son petit monde. Cependant il dû s'apercevoir que je le regardais puisqu'il cessa tout bonnement, encore plus rouge qu'un coquelicot.

Vraiment, il n'y avait que lui pour me faire sourire plus d'une fois en deux minutes.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que le professeur interpela Eren. Voyant qu'il ne suivait pas le cours. Mais c'est qu'ils se donnaient le mot entre profs pour nous faire chier ou ça se passe comment ?!

« , Could you, please, translate this part of text?» Questionna l'enseignant, en désignant un quelconque paragraphe, sûr de son piège.

Je tiquai. Eren n'avait jamais vraiment été doué en anglais. Du moins, il y a deux ans. Peut-être avais-ce changé depuis.

Je reportais mon regard sur lui. Il était de nouveau nerveux. Il bafouillait, essayant de déchiffrer les écrits du document. Les élèves se retournèrent un à un dans notre direction. Le faisant angoisser davantage. Je décidais donc de traduire discrètement le paragraphe en question sur un bout de papier que je fis glisser jusqu'à lui.

Il me lança un bref regard de remercîment et se mit à lire ma calligraphie.

Le professeur sembla surpris de ce détournement de situation mais ne dit rien. Il remercia rapidement mon brun de sa participation et continua le cours l'air de rien. Les élèves quant à eux se reconcentraient sur la leçon.

Je n'eue à peine le temps de reposer mes yeux sur Eren que la cloche se fit entendre. Il s'empressa de prendre ses cahiers et sortis de la classe à la vitesse de la lumière. Me laissant en plan. Je grognais.

« Ce gamin, je vais finir par l'étripé s'il continu d'agir comme ça encore longtemps. » Je marmonne, irrité.

Mais bordel pourquoi il agissait de la sorte !?

Je m'emparais de mes cahiers à mon tour et sorti dernier de la classe.

Lorsque j'arrivais au self, Je pu rapidement remarquer Petra qui me faisait signe de la main, m'invitant ainsi à rejoindre son groupe. J'avais alors pris de quoi manger et m'étais dirigé vers eux. À peine je m'assis que je me fis bombardé de tous bords tous côtés.

« Alors comme ça, t'a donné une de ces raclés à -suis-supérieur-que-tout-le-monde ? » Me lança d'abord Erd à la limite de se tordre de rire.

« Tu t'es blessé aux mains, ça va ? Tu arrives à supporter la douleur ? » S'enquit la rousse à mes côtés.

« Il doit avoir l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu Petra. » S'empressa d'ajouter Auruo.

Une veine devait sans doute se former sur mon front tant ce petit groupe commençait momentanément à m'énerver. Seul Gunther ne fit aucun commentaire. Et je l'en remerciais sincèrement.

J'ignorais volontiers les interrogations de mes camarades et le bouquant qu'ils produisaient quasiment à eux seuls puis me tournais vers la table de connards, à quelques pas de nous. Y dénichant facilement la tacheté et la blondinette ainsi que le grand blond qui lui était absent la veille.

Aucune trace d'Eren.

Je pensais furtivement à la bibliothèque, par habitude puisqu'auparavant je l'y trouvais fréquemment à airer dans cette dernière. Mais il devait tout simplement être reparti chez lui afin de mieux pouvoir m'éviter.

Je soupirais, irrité. Puis commençais à déguster mon plat du jour, perdu dans mes pensées. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir Eren de la tête. Je passais quelques minutes à remuer ma nourriture, le regard perdu sur ma lasagne. Puis décidais tout de même de faire un tour à la librairie. Ne sait-on jamais.

Je me levais donc de table, attirant les regards intrigués de la tablé et allait jeter mon plat à la poubelle. Je n'avais pas très faim de toute façon. Penser à Eren et son comportement insensé me coupait l'appétit.

Je revins aux côtés du petit groupe.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire où se trouve la bibliothèque ? » Je questionnais.

Le regard de Petra s'éclaira.

« Elle se trouve au troisième étage. Juste en face du local d'art. Tu le remarqueras facilement ! Dit la rousse un peu trop enthousiaste. J'aimerais bien t'accompagner, Mais j'ai une récupération… » Se lamenta cette dernière.

J'acquiesçais. De toute façon, ce n'étais pas comme si je voulais qu'elle m'accompagne.

Je tournais les talons et me dirigeais vers le troisième. Je devais au moins aller voir. Juste me promener dans les rangées d'un pas nonchalant et observer les alentours à la recherche d'un grand brun aux yeux verts, mal habillé.

Je montais les escaliers, passant trois paliers puis détaillais les alentours. Trouvant rapidement la classe d'art qui ne pouvait passer inaperçu, la porte ornée d'ouvrage appartenant aux élèves. C'était à peine si le couloir même n'en était pas envahi. Plus une seule parcelle de béton n'était à découvert.

Beverly avait raison. Je ne pouvais passer à côté.

Je contemplais encore un moment la muraille d'œuvre d'art puis tournais la tête vers la porte se situant juste en face du local. Une inscription s'y trouvait. Me laissant rapidement conclure qu'il s'agissait de cette fameuse bibliothèque.

J'ouvris donc la porte et fus automatiquement frappé par la tranquillité de l'endroit. Je parcourrais mes yeux au centre de la salle. Certains élèves se trouvaient à droite et à gauche. Perduent dans l'aventure d'une quelconque histoire ou concentré dans l'étude de diverses matières. Mon regard tomba sur la bibliothécaire qui me fixa d'un mauvais œil. Ayant probablement remarqué mes jointures blessées. Cependant, je l'ignorais sans encombre et traçais mon chemin.

Commençant mes recherches, je passais d'abord par la rangée regroupant les recueilles historiques. Sachant la passion qu'avait mon brun pour l'histoire. Mais aucune once de sa présence ne s'y trouvait. Néanmoins je ne m'arrêtais pas là et partis alors vers la section roman d'aventure.

Je fus surpris par le nombre incalculable de personne se regroupant dans cet arrondissement. Certain étaient installé au sol, quelques-uns sur diverse table. Éparpillé de droite à gauche. D'autres restaient tout simplement debout, feuilletant un ouvrage quelconque.

Je zigzaguais parmi les élèves. Me frayant un chemin comme je le pouvais. Je farfouillais les lieux du regard. Observant chacune des personnes présentes afin de trouver mon brun. Et c'est là que je le vis. Installé à une table près d'une fenêtre et entouré de deux empilements bien distincts. Fantastique et Historique. Un exemplaire du Seigneur des anneaux en mains. Son tome préféré. Celui qu'il avait lu plus d'une dizaine de fois. Essayant à tout moment de me persuader de le lire. Mais ce n'était pas mon genre.

Je marchais dans sa direction et tirais discrètement la chaise se trouvant en face de lui, ne voulant pas déranger les autres, et m'assis. Attirant alors son attention. Il relava lentement la tête puis m'apercevant, il ferma son livre qu'il ne semblait pas réellement lire et se recula sur le dossier de son propre siège. Laissant retomber lâchement le roman sur la table.

« Putain, mais cesse de me connaitre aussi bien ! » Il lâcha en soupirant. Il porta sa main droite à sa nuque sans pour autant me regarder dans les yeux.

« Oh je t'en prie. Tu devais bien savoir que je passerais par ici pour te trouver. Tu passais le plus clair de ton temps à la bibliothèque avant. » Je dis, haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne passe plus autant de temps ici. » Il m'avoue.

« C'est à cause de se taré ? » Je dis à l'égard de ce cher kirschtein, nullement enchanté de cette constatation.

Il posa enfin ses prunelles vert-bleuté sur ma personne et sembla vouloir répliquer, mais il ne le fit pas. Restant par conséquent silencieux. La bouche entrouverte.

« Putain, Eren. Cesse de le fréquenter. » Je lâche, irrité. Ce putain de connard l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il aimait.

Il baissa les yeux sur la table. Fixant son roman préféré.

« Je ne peux pas… » Il murmura assez bas, afin que je ne discerne pas ses paroles. Mais malheureusement pour lui, j'avais l'ouïe fine.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, bordel ! »

« Tais-toi, tu vas attirer l'attention ! » Il me dit sévèrement, encrant de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens. Mais je l'ignorais.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je commence. Tu as autant le droit que n'importe qui d'autre de te tenir ici. » Je rétorque.

« Ça suffit. » Il se releva en faisant violement grincer sa chaise sur le sol. Attirant quelques regards curieux.

« C'est la vérité. » Je m'obstine. Le suivant du regard.

Il grogna.

« Pourquoi il a fallu que tu emménage ici ?! Tout allait très bi- »

« Bien ? Il cessa de parler face au timbre sombre de ma voix. Ce fut à mon tour de me lever, posant une main sur la table afin d'y prendre appuis. Parce que tu penses sérieusement que ne pas être toi-même, T'empêcher de faire ce que tu aimes, agir, t'habiller et te faire traiter comme une putain de pute est bien ?! » Je n'avais nullement haussé la voix. Mais cela en fut assez pour voir couler les larmes le long de son joli visage.

Je l'avais blessé. J'avais blessé la seule personne qui comptait réellement à mes yeux.

Je me sentis brusquement mal face à cette constatation. J'avais fait pleurer Eren par la seule force de mes mots. Mon cœur se serra à cette vision. Je sentis les larmes me piquer sans pour autant que je ne les laisse passer la barrière de mes yeux. Mais je devais le faire réaliser. Il devait cesser toute cette mascarade.

Peu importe ce qu'il tenait à me cacher, cette souffrance qu'il s'infligeait n'en valait pas la peine.

Je le regardais, le cœur lourd de culpabilité.

« Merde Eren. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça. » Je lâchais.

Puis je passais à ses côtés afin de partir. Ne lui lançant pas même un seul regard de plus. Je ne pouvais le regarder en face sachant que toute cette tristesse avait été causée par ma faute.

« Levi ! » Il cria dans ma direction, la voix tremblotante et submergé par le chagrin.

Je vu quelques personnes encore dans mon champs de vision, se retourner brusquement dans la direction du gamin, alerté par l'écho du hurlement. Mais je ne les imitais pas et continuais mon chemin. J'en avais assez.

Mais putain que mon cœur me faisait souffrir à cet instant.


	6. Chapter 6

Plus j'y repensais, Plus je trouvais que cet emmerdeur était revenu beaucoup trop vite dans mon champs de vision. Je n'avais peut-être pas cogné assez fort tout compte fait. J'ironisais mentalement bien que je n'en avais nullement le cœur à plaisanter.

Une journée que nous ne nous étions pas reparlé Eren et moi. Je voulais que mon brun réfléchisse. Qu'il s'aperçoive que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas _bien_. Autant par la souffrance qu'il s'infligeait que par le mal que cela nous procurais.

Cependant, ma patience avait des limites et voir Eren à quelque pas de moi sans que je ne puisse lui adresser la parole allait me rendre fou.

Il était désormais 12 :23 et j'étais assis avec les amis de Gunther. J'avais pris place de façon à pouvoir plus facilement lancer quelques regards distrais à la tablé de délinquant, à quelque pas de nous. Je pu brièvement constater qu'une nouvelle blonde c'était jointe à la petite bande de malfrat. Assez petite mais plutôt costaude. Une frange plombait sur son visage, cachant l'une de ses iris par inadvertance.

Erd, qui se trouvait en face de moi m'adressait la parole, absorbé par les louanges à ne plus finir qu'il consacrait à sa nouvelle bagnole. Mais ce n'était pas comme si je lui prêtais attention. J'étais beaucoup trop préoccupé par ce qui se déroulait derrière le blond pour entendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot sortir de sa bouche. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. Voir Eren dans de telles conditions devenait limite plus insupportable que de ne pas savoir du tout où il se trouvait.

J'aperçu kirschtein tripoter sans gêne le fessier de mon brun et serrais la poigne autour de ma fourchette, contractant la mâchoire sous la colère. Je n'arrivais désormais plus à détourné le regard. Erd dû le remarquer puisqu'il cessa tout bonnement de déblatérer. À croire qu'un chat avait mangé sa langue. Il se retourna alors, suivant mon regard à la trace, puis dû comprendre la situation puisqu'il se mit à soupirer piètrement avant de revenir sur moi. M'offrant un sourire compatissant que je fis néanmoins mine de ne pas remarquer, trop préoccupé par l'envie démangeante d'encastré Kirschtein dans le mur le plus proche.

Ce dernier dû cependant sentir l'aura meurtrière émaner de ma personne puisque son regard fut attiré vers moi tel un aimant à son réfrigérateur. Je plissais les yeux, nullement enchanté de croiser ses yeux de connard. On se scruta pendant quelque instant, Erd avait dorénavant dirigé son attention sur Gunther qui lui parlait des examens à venir. Je vu le châtain sourire en coin, amusé.

Il fit monter sa main baladeuse sur la hanche droite de mon brun tout en me regardant, à l'affut de chacune de mes réactions. J'aperçu Eren frissonner. J'incrustais davantage les pines de ma fourche au centre de mon plat. Bousillant mon gratin au passage.

Il continua. S'emparant de l'avant-bras du gamin qu'il attira vers lui. Toujours sans me lâcher du regard. Arrachant un petit cri de surprise à Eren qui lui, était tranquillement en train de manger son déjeuner. Mon brun se retrouvait désormais au-dessus de Kirschtein, les genoux entrelacé aux siens. Il fixa Jean, les sourcils froncés. Se demandant bien ce qu'il se passait. Il dériva précipitamment son regard vers moi. Probablement afin de s'assurer que je ne voyais pas la scène. Mais ses iris s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il rencontra les miennes. Il reporta à la vitesse grand V son attention sur Jean, commençant à articuler aussi vite qu'il put. Je voyais clairement le regard paniqué qu'il arborait. Mais je ne pouvais entendre ses dires ni lire sur ses lèvres de là où je me trouvais, et ça m'agaçais. Je maudis subitement le groupe de Gunther de ne pas avoir choisis une table plus proche.

Je vu ledit connard se mettre à rire. Ne se souciant nullement de ce qu'Eren venait de lui faire part. Le délinquant regarda une dernière fois dans ma direction, s'assurant à coup sûr qu'il avait encore toute mon attention. Puis voyant qu'il l'avait malheureusement bel et bien, il encra de nouveau ses prunelles moqueuses dans ceux effrayés de mon brun, lui attrapa le menton d'une main habile afin de mieux l'attiré à lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Infiltrant bien sa sale langue dans la cavité buccale du gamin. Qui lui ne semblait trouver nul plaisirs en cet échange corporel. Il avait le rouge aux joues, montrant ainsi son malaise. Quelques sueurs froides ornaient son joli visage, désormais déformé par la honte et le dégout. C'était limite si je n'allais pas assisté à de nouvelles larmes.

Je grinçais des dents, écœuré par la situation. Kirschtein se permis tout de même de passer sa main sous le t-shirt de mon brun, le relevant brusquement sous l'action.

C'en était trop.

Auruo, remarquant à son tour la scène me dit de ne pas m'en préoccupé, que cela arrivais fréquemment, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je me levais une fois de plus, faisant sursauté simultanément la tablé, qui devrait commencer à s'habituer tôt ou tard. Puis me dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers les moins que rien qu'étaient ces délinquants.

Ymir, remarquant ma venue, m'adressa un regard amusé. Mais je ne m'attardais pas sur elle et m'emparais du poignet d'Eren que je tirais vers moi d'un coup sec, le retirant ainsi de l'emprise de cette brute.

« Tu vois pas qu'il déteste ça ?! Laisses-le tranquille, bordel. » Je dis, mon brun désormais loin de ce connard.

Ce dernier baissa la tête, n'osant regarder aucun de nous deux. Mais ne se défit cependant pas de mon emprise.

Kirschtein se mit à rire, nullement intimidé par ma présence.

« Ça y est ! Je t'ais replacé ! T'es l'ex d'Eren. » Il me dit comme s'il assemblait la dernière pièce du puzzle.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ne comprenant pas qu'il m'est _replacé_ alors que je ne l'avais jamais rencontré. Je posais mon regard confus sur mon brun qui avait sursautés à cette remarque. Il me repoussa violement par la suite, me faisant reculer d'un pas sous la surprise. Je ne comprenais pas ce preste changement d'attitude.

« Je…Je ne t'es jamais demandé de m'aider ! Va-t'en maintenant… T-Tu nous dérange… » Il me dit la voix tremblotante, tournant la tête afin de ne pas croiser mon regard.

Je voyais bien qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il me lançait. Ce n'étaient pas ses yeux en proies de larmes qui allaient me tromper. Toutefois, cela faisait tout de même mal d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Ça me blessait. Énormément. Il devait savoir que je ne le croirais pas. Mais comme s'il avait été pris au doute un instant, il arbora un visage inquiet, reposant rapidement ses prunelles émeraude sur ma personne et tendit une main vers moi, me donnant l'impression de vouloir me prendre dans ses bras et de s'excuser. Il rabaissa cependant immédiatement son membre le long de son corps. Comme se remémorant brusquement quelque chose d'important, baissant de nouveau le regard.

 _« Je t'en prie. »_ Il l'avait parfaitement articulé, bien qu'aucune tonalité ne s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

Mon cœur se serra. Nous avions souvent l'habitude de faire cela par le passer. Cela nous permettait de nous faire comprendre sans pour autant que les gens en notre compagnie ne s'intéressent à ce que nous échangions. Ça avait débuté par un jeu consistant à deviner ce que chacun disait. Les scores étaient même notés au départ. Amusé par le trouble que nous nous donnions mutuellement à se décortiquer. Puis petit à petit, cela c'était transformé en habitude.

 _Une habitude à nous._

Je m'agitais. Il savait très bien que j'avais compris.

 _« Je ne veux pas. »_ J'articulais à mon tour, silencieusement.

Il me lança un regard triste puis reporta son attention sur le salop porteur d'un sourire mesquin, ayant bien l'intention de me faire partir en m'infligeant une vision que je ne pourrais supporter. Il se réinstalla sur les genoux du châtain, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. De son propre chef. Me donnant l'impression qu'une lame me transperçait en plein cœur.

J'eue une sensation de vertige, mais me ressaisis. J'eue envie d'éclater le crâne au connard qui se jouait de mon brun tout autant que j'avais envie d'engueuler Eren pour qu'il cesse toutes ces conneries et qu'il m'explique enfin pour de bon ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Mais je ne le fis pas.

Je me contentais de partir comme il me l'avait demandé. Le cœur lourd et douloureux. Je sortis de la cafétéria et m'isolais dans un parc quelconque. M'assoyant au bas d'une glissade. La tête entre les mains. J'avais une de ces envies de me mettre à chialer. De me morfondre et pourquoi pas d'enfoncer mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et d'y faire jouer une chanson triste tant qu'à y être.

Mais encore une fois, je ne le fis pas.

Je me contentais de me remémorer avec peine ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minute plus tard que je me souvenais de Mikasa. La sœur d'Eren. Cette dernière étant à l'étranger depuis plus de trois ans, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, mais lui avais déjà adressé la parole à plusieurs reprises par l'intermédiaire de mon brun et son téléphone.

Je me souvenais l'avoir contacté en panique ce fameux jour. Lui demandant si elle n'avait pas une idée d'où était parti Eren. S'il lui avait dit quelque chose qui aurai pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais rien. Nous étions tous les deux mort d'inquiétude. Nous avions alors simultanément essayé de le joindre par tous les moyens. Sans succès.

Elle ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle allait également faire tout son possible pour retrouver son frère mais qu'étant très loin et fauchée, sans compter avec ses études et son travail à mi-temps qu'elle ne pouvait cesser tout bonnement, elle ne pouvait se déplacer.

Puis nous avions gardé contact. Se promettant de s'appeler à la minute où nous allions avoir des nouvelles concernant le brun. Néanmoins, avec tout ce qui c'était déroulé dernièrement, cela m'avait complètement sorti de la tête.

Je décidais alors de m'emparer de mon portable et d'y composer son numéro. Bien que je savais pertinemment l'heure tardive chez elle. D'où le fait que je ne me sois pas énervé vis-à-vis son manque de rapidité à répondre au téléphone et prenais mon mal en patience. Il était tout de même 03h30 du matin à Los Angeles.

J'entendu trois tonalités, puis le son de sa voix ensommeillé retentie à l'autre bout du fil.

« Levi… ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles aussi tard ? Tu as des nouvelles ?» Me questionna la jeune fille.

« J'ai déménagé en France. Et j'y ai trouvé Eren. » Je dis simplement. Fixant un point inexistant sur le sol.

Un silence plomba la ligne. Le moment que l'information monte à son cerveau, embrouillé par la fatigue.

« Qu..Quoi, il est retourné en France ?! » Elle cria presque.

Je boguais sur le verbe "Retourné".

« Comment ça _retourné ? »_ Je rétorque, énervé qu'aucun des deux ne m'eue jamais dit qu'il avait déjà vécu en France.

Elle grogna contre le combiné

« J'aurai dû me douté qu'il y aurait au moins une chance qu'il y retourne ! Elle commença. Mais je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'il le fasse. »

« Tu vas m'expliquer à la fin ? » Je m'énervais.

Un autre silence.

« Moi et mon frère, on vivais en France il y a trois ans. Mais nous sommes partis pour des programmes d'étude distincts. » Elle finit par me dire.

Je claquais de la langue, plus qu'irrité.

« Ça ne vous a pas paru important de m'en informer ?! Je commence. À aucun des deux ?!» J'étais dépassé.

« Lev- »

« Je ne veux rien entendre. Ça fait plus de deux ans que je le cherche. Et tu n'as pas cru bon de m'informer de ce détail ?! J'te ferais remarquer qu'en ce moment, ton frère agit comme une… une… Je n'arrivais pas à le dire. Je repris. Il se tient avec un connard qui se sert de lui. Il l'empêche d'être lui-même, il le traite comme une pute. Et je vois bien qu- »

« Levi ! Levi. Elle me coupe. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… J'entendis un clic sonore. Elle devait avoir allumé la lampe de chevet. Comment s'appelle ce gars ? » Elle finit froidement.

« Jean Kirschtein. » Ce fut bref. Le simple fait de prononcer son nom me donnais envie de gerber.

« Ce connard est sorti ? » Elle s'emporta. Je ne comprenais pas. Des froissements de draps se firent entendre. Laissant deviner qu'elle c'était redressée sous ma réponse.

Putain j'en avais assez de tous ces mystères !

« Comment ça _sorti_? Je répétais ses mots. Sorti d'où ? Bordel, Mikasa. Expliques-toi ! »

« De prison… Il était en prison pour mineur. » Elle murmura.

Mon sang se glaça. Quoi ?

Elle continua, voyant que je l'incitais à poursuivre par mon silence anormal.

« Peu de temps après que je ne sois partis… Elle soupira comme si le simple fait de se remémorer ce souvenir lui était doté d'un effort monumentale. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais Eren c'est retrouvé dans la même voiture que Jean. Et ils ont eu un accident. Jean conduisait et était sous l'influence de la drogue et de l'alcool… Il eue un silence. Jean a été reconnu coupable et s'est fait incarcéré… Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en sortirait aussi facilement... »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'écarquillais les yeux face à ses dires. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette histoire. Je me senti… Je ne sais pas trop. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. J'avais l'impression de recoller les morceaux petit à petit. Bien qu'il me manquais toujours des fragments importants qui faisaient en sorte que je ne comprenais toujours pas le problème à cent pour cent.

« Écoutes Levi. Eren, je ne sais pas comment il s'est retrouvé dans cette situation, mais tu dois savoir que Jean en avait après moi au début. »

« Quoi ?! » Je lâchais sombrement en fronçant les sourcils. Attendant la suite de ses explications.

« J-Je… J'étais pas capable de m'en débarrassé ! Il me suivait sans cesse. Me proposait de sortir avec lui, je le voyais à chaque coin de rue. Il me proposait de la drogue… Elle débuta la voix tremblante, preuve qu'elle s'agitait. Puis j'ai trouvé un programme d'étude aux États-Unis qui me faisaient envie… Eren connaissait Jean puisque nous avions grandi ensemble, nos parents se connaissant. C'est mon frère qui m'a encouragé à partir. Il était au courant de mes problèmes avec Kirschtein.

Elle me dit ensuite qu'elle n'avait d'abord pas voulu laisser son frère seul en France. Leurs parents étant constamment en déplacement, mais qu'Eren avait été tellement persistant qu'elle avait fini par céder.

Je restais silencieux. Buvant chacune de ses paroles. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

« Je ne me doutais absolument pas qu'il se mettrait à courir après Eren. Surtout qu'il avait fait cet échange étudiant au Québec et qu'il t'y avait rencontré. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris de revenir en France… Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de mon frère depuis deux ans ! »

Il n'y eu plus aucun son. De part car je ne savais plus quoi dire face à ces révélations qui me sautaient maintenant en pleine figure. Mais d'autre puisque Mikasa était désormais morte d'inquiétude pour son frère. Encore plus qu'il y a dix minutes. Avant que je ne l'appelle.

Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable, 12h43. Les cours recommençaient vers 13h00. Je soupirais. Je n'avais osé dire à ma belle-sœur que son frère se faisait également maltraité par ce salopard de mes deux. Elle était déjà assez inquiète. Oui, je la considérais toujours comme ma belle-sœur. Eren et moi n'avions toujours pas rompu et je comptais bien le reprendre à cette pourriture.

« Je vais devoir y aller. » J'allais raccrocher, mais elle m'interpella. Je recollais donc mon oreille à l'appareil.

« Je t'en supplie… Sors mon frère de là ! » Puis elle raccrocha. Sachant déjà ma réponse.

Je soufflais tout de même un « J'y compte bien. » En réponse à sa demande, puis serrais mon portable dans l'une de mes poches arrière avant de me rediriger vers mon lieu de torture alias le lycée.

Je regardais mon horaire de cours. Anglais. J'avais un putain de cours d'anglais. J'allais devoir me taper une heure de cours avec Eren et se connard sous le nez. Je grognais. Je n'étais pas du tout enchanté par cette nouvelle. Et avec ce que Mikasa venait de m'apprendre en plus de ça. Ce connard. Je fermais ma porte de casier dans un fracas à en faire sursauter plus d'un et me dirigeais vers ce cours de merde qui allait certainement me bouffer le peu de bien être qu'il me restait. Si tout du moins il m'en restait.

Je lançais un regard à l'un des nombreux cadrans suspendus aux murs de l'établissement. 12h57.

Je n'avais que faire d'être oui ou non à l'heure. Je n'allais tout de même pas me plaindre de repousser ne serait-ce que trois minute mon heure de supplice. J'allais au minimum arrivé pile à l'heure. Hors de question que j'arrive en avance.

J'arrivais dans le cadre de la porte à 13h00 juste. Ne laissant ainsi nullement la chance au professeur de me sermonner puisque je n'étais aucunement arrivé en retard.

Je scrutais la salle. M'arrêtant un moment dans ma démarche. Les élèves étaient encore trop occupés à parler et plaisanter entre eux pour me remarquer et c'était temps mieux. Cependant, aucune trace de mon brun et du châtain. Ce ne fut que lorsque je m'apprêtais à partir vers ma place, choisis la veille que je les entendis entrer à ma suite. Me procurant un frisson dans tout mon être. Je ne voulais pas me retourner. Je fixais alors le professeur, comme pour le questionner sur un quelconque sujet. Laissant croire aux nouveaux arrivants que je ne les avais pas encore remarqués.

Ils allaient partir s'asseoir à leur place que je devinais habituel. Autrement dit à l'avant afin de tourmenter au plus le cours lorsque Mike, l'enseignant, interpela mon brun.

« No, . Starting today, you will sit beside Mr. Ackerman, He seems have a good level and a good influence. » Déclara le professeur.

Eren, à l'entente de son nom c'était statufié. Puis avait tressaillis lorsqu'il avait entendu le mien dans la même phrase. Il me regarda. Il ne comprenait pas. Ou du moins, pas totalement. Je saisis donc l'opportunité.

« Il a dit qu'à partir de maintenant, tu t'assois à côté de moi, en arrière. » Je dis nonchalant alors qu'au fond de moi je ne pouvais être plus heureux et soulagé que par cette nouvelle. Mon cœur s'emballait. C'était un cadeau tombé du ciel. Je me retenais de crier haut et fort un assourdissant _Alléluia_.

J'avais trouvé mon professeur préféré.

Je vu une lueur de joie dans les iris de mon brun à l'entente de ma traduction, bien qu'elle ne se soit très rapidement remplacé par la honte et le chagrin dû à ses agissements précédents.

« C'est quoi cette merde !? S'emporta le connard à l'égard du prof. Eren s'assoit à la même place que d'hab- »

« Il en est hors de question. Je dis. Coupant cours à sa plainte, mais également à ce que le professeur allait rétorquer. À moins que tu ne veuille que je te démonte une seconde fois. » Mon timbre de voix était sec, tranchant.

Il grogna fasse à ma réplique. Parfaitement conscient de son niveau, inférieur au mien.

« Eren. » Il menaça ouvertement mon brun.

«That's enough, it's not necessary to discuss. You sit down, the class begins. » Coupa Mike. Discernant l'hésitation dans le regard du gamin.

Je fis signe à Eren de me suivre, ce qu'il s'apprêta à faire d'un pas hésitant quand il fut soudainement retenu par Kirschtein. Ce qui le fit sursauter. Je les surveillais d'un mauvais œil, mais mon aura menaçante n'empêcha pour autant aucunement le châtain d'attirer Eren à lui et de plaquer ses sales lèvres sur celle, douce de mon brun. Le forçant à prendre part au baisé devant toute la classe. Mais ils en avaient l'habitude comme m'avait dit un peu plus tôt Auruo.

Cette vision m'écœurait.

Je vu Eren commencer à frapper le torse de Jean. Manquant probablement d'air. Mais ce connard n'en avait que faire. Je vu rouge. J'enlevais précipitamment Eren d'entre ses griffes. Le tirant à moi par le poignet. Mon brun se remit à respirer fortement. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Tu ne voyais pas qu'il manquait d'air, espèce d'abrutit !? J'vais te faire ta fête. » Je dis en m'approchant du taré qui arborait désormais un regard malicieux, mais Eren me retint. Il ne voulait sans doute pas que les choses empires par ma faute. Je claquais de la langue, irrité. Vraiment irrité.

Je vu les élèves ainsi que le professeur nous regarder avec des grands yeux. Mais n'y prêtais pas attention. Je parti dans le fond, trainant Eren à ma suite.

Ce fut un miracle que je n'eue pas encore encastré ce tyran dans un mur.

Une vingtaine de minute que nous étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Sans pour autant nous lancer un seul regard. J'étais furieux. Furieux qu'il se laisse faire par un connard comme Kirschtein. Furieux qu'il ne me dise pas la vérité sur ce qui l'enchainait à ce même connard. Et furieux qu'il ne m'ait jamais parlé du fait qu'il ait grandi en France ni même du fait qu'il ait eu un accident de voiture par le passé. Et ce avec qui ? Encore et toujours ce même connard.

Quant à Eren, il n'arrivait peut-être tout simplement pas à me regarder en face après ce qu'il avait fait ce midi et par ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant. Il fixait le bureau. Peut-être était-il également intimidé par le pourcentage de chance que Jean le vois en pleine discussion avec la personne qu'il aimait réellement ?

« T'appellera ta sœur. » Je dis simplement. Lui faisant comprendre que je lui avais parlé.

Il se décida enfin à poser ses yeux sur moi. Il semblait tout bonnement paniqué.

« T'as parlé à Mikasa ?! » Il me lance, écarquillant les yeux. Sa réaction me prouvait bel et bien que sa sœur savait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que je saches.

Cependant, je crois bien qu'il était trop tard. Elle ne m'avait peut-être pas tout dit, Mais elle m'avait mis au courant de l'ensemble.

« Ouais, elle est inquiète. Putain, Eren tu ne l'as pas contacté depuis deux ans ! Tu fais ça à tout ton entourage ? Tu te sers d'eux et tu pars sans donner d'explications quand tu te lasse ? » Je chuchetais.

Il dû comprendre la référence puisqu'il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, attirant l'attention de la classe sur nous, y compris celle de ce cher Jean.

« Non ! Comment est-ce que tu peu- » Il commença déconfit par mes propos, mais je le coupais.

« C'est pourtant ce que tu m'as fait. À moi et à Mikasa. Ah non, Elle tu l'as poussé à partir. »

« Mais arrêtes ! » Il me cria pour ensuite lancer un regard paniqué dans la direction du châtain qui avait malheureusement entendu mes paroles. Je posais mes yeux sur ce dernier. Celui-ci grinçait des dents à l'entente de mes dires.

Oh putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Fut ma seule pensée à cet instant.


	7. Chapter 7 partie 1

Ce vendredi-là, après l'énorme gaffe que j'eue commise, Eren avait quitté la classe d'un pas pressant sous les regards confus de chacun. Jean n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Et heureusement, sinon je crois bien que je lui aurais interdit de le suivre. Quant à moi, je me sentais atrocement mal. J'avais mis mon gamin dans la merde. J'avais parlé sans réfléchir et n'osais imaginer ce qui allait découdre de tout cela.

Je m'étais précipité à sa suite. Ignorant les protestations de l'enseignant et le silence planant dans le cours conséquemment notre dispute, puis avait claqué la porte derrière moi.

C'est une fois arrivé dans le couloir que je débutais ma course vers le self, étant parfaitement conscients que par sa proximité, la sortie s'y situant serait la plus à risque d'être utilisé par Eren.

Je croisais la jeune fille à la frange blonde que j'avais aperçu un peu plus tôt lors du déjeuner. Elle me dévisagea furtivement, sirotant un quelconque jus de fruits en carton puis se mit à parler alors que j'étais déjà loin.

« Si tu cherches Eren, il est sorti par la porte de secours. Il n'est pas passé par la cafétéria. »

Je stoppais tout mouvement et me retournais promptement dans sa direction, la toisant du regard. Comment savoir si elle me disait la vérité ? Elle faisait tout de même parti de ce gang de cancre.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » Je questionnais. Si c'était un mensonge, je ne me laisserais pas avoir aussi facilement.

« Quoi, tu ne le cherche pas ? » Elle me répondit subséquemment, haussant un sourcil.

« Oui. Je dis seulement, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'offres ton aide ? » Je plissais les yeux.

Elle prit une autre gorgé de son jus de fruits, m'observant de son regard blasé puis elle reprit la parole.

« J'ai une part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'est passé. » C'est tout ce qu'elle me dit avant de poursuivre sa route vers une destination inconnue. Mais ce n'était pas comme si je m'en préoccupais.

 _Une part de responsabilité…_

Cette dernière réplique avait tout pour éveiller ma curiosité, mais je décidais tout de même de ne pas m'en soucier immédiatement puisque-là n'était pas le moment d'ajouter de nouvelles énigmes à la liste. J'optais donc pour lui faire confiance, changeant ainsi mon itinéraire afin d'emprunter la sortie de secours que j'avais fini par trouver, nullement sans encombre.

À peine à l'extérieur que je me fis éblouir de plein fouet par les rayons du soleil. Je passais une main devant mes yeux par réflexe, protégeant mes iris de la luminosité grandissante. Je balayais les alentours du regard, mais aucun brun ne se trouvait dans les environs. Je me maudis. Il faut dire qu'avec le temps que j'avais pris à trouver cette foutu porte de secours… J'aurai dû demander de plus amples explications à cette fille. Pour commencer l'emplacement de cette sortie.

Je soupirais, décourager par mon imbécilité. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris de sortir un truc pareil en pleine classe. Et ce, devant l'autre connard ?

Le reste de la journée se passa dans l'ennui et la culpabilité la plus totale. L'idée de _foxer_ les cours m'avait bel et bien traversé l'esprit, mais j'avais déjà remplis mon quota acceptable de manquement et cela m'exaspérais au plus haut point. Cependant, j'en profitais tout de même pour avoir Kirschtein à l'œil. M'assurant qu'il ne parte pas à tout va, car je savais pertinemment qu'il y avait au moins 50% de chance qu'il connaisse l'emplacement du logement de mon brun.

Je rentrais à mon domicile en claquant la porte. Attirant l'attention de mon oncle qui devait sans doute se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer cette fois-ci dans ma journée pour que j'en aille autant les nerfs à vif. Bien qu'il devait se douter d'autour de qui tournaient mes pensées. Il ne me fit cependant aucun commentaire, croyant probablement que ce n'était nullement le moment de m'adresser la parole et je l'en remerciais intérieurement.

Je me déchaussais et ne pris même pas la peine de serrer mes basquets, laissant mon sac à dos trainer à même le sol. Ce qui était pour moi une première. Connaissant mon côté maniaque pour la propreté et le rangement.

 _Clean Freak._ La voix d'Eren, me surnommant ainsi dû à ce comportement raisonna dans ma tête.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était d'en finir. Je montais les escaliers précipitamment puis parti m'engouffrer dans ma chambre. J'en avais assez de ce monde, assez de cette vie, assez de cet amour qui me semblait parsemé d'obstacle à ne plus finir.

Je m'assis au pied de mon lit, les genoux recroqueviller contre ma poitrine, entourant mes jambes de mes bras tout en enfouissant ma tête dans ces derniers. Me réduisant ainsi à la position de fœtus.

Je sentis une larme rouler le long de ma joue. Me procurant une panoplie de frissons sur tout le corps. J'avais craqué une fois de plus et je ne savais comment remédier à cela.

J'étais frustré contre Eren, attristé par Eren, culpabilisé par rapport à mon comportement envers Eren, mais surtout et par-dessus tout, _en manque d'Eren_.

Je restais un moment dans cette posture. Jusqu'à ce que je perçoive le grincement de ma porte qui laissait présager sa délicate ouverture. Laissant apparaitre mon oncle dans l'encadrement de cette dernière. Je n'avais d'abord pas relevé la tête, ne me souciant nullement qu'il me voit dans cette état, bien qu'agir ainsi était tout le contraire de ce qui définissait un Ackerman comme le pensait mon père.

J'eue un rictus mauvais face à cette dernière pensée. De toute façon, ce n'étais pas comme s'il était en mesure de me ramener à l'ordre. Et puis, plus rien ne me semblait vraiment avoir d'importance à mes yeux sans la présence d'Eren à mes côtés.

« Levi ? » M'interpela Kaney d'une voix incertaine. Ne sachant apparemment pas s'il s'agissait de l'instant approprié pour venir me parler.

Je relevais tout de même les yeux dans sa direction suite à son appel, bien que je ne sache pas moi-même si oui ou non c'était le bon moment. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que le _bon moment._ Personnellement, ces temps-ci ma vie était plus garnie de mauvais que de bon. Ou peut-être ne faisais-je tout simplement plus la différence entre les deux après tout.

Revoir mon brun ici, était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Si je ne l'aurai pas retrouvé, je ne me sentirais pas aussi mal. J'aurai continué ma vie et aurai, j'imagine, réussi par une quelconque façon à combler le vide qu'il m'avait laissé. Je réfléchis une seconde à un avenir sans Eren. Je me remémorais les deux dernières années. Je secouais la tête. Définitivement, je n'y arriverais pas. Il n'avait simplement fallu que j'entende son prénom pour que je raye cette résolution qui était de passer à autre chose.

Mon oncle m'observa un moment de son regard soucieux, deux tasses fumantes à la main, puis passa l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je me dis sur le coup que je devais avoir une mine affreuse pour qu'il en vienne à s'inquiété au point de me faire une tasse de thé.

Il chemina vers moi puis s'assis sur mon lit avant de me tendre l'une des tasses que je ne refuserais pour rien au monde. En espérant que le gout de la boisson qu'elle comportait en soit un minimum potable. Car que je ne le veuille ou non, Kaney restait Kaney et malgré toute la belle intention qui se découlait de cette action, boire ce thé restait un pari risqué.

Le silence plana un moment. Me laissant siroter le fluide qui ma foie, n'était pas si mauvais. Je fus surpris de l'amélioration qu'avait acquise mon oncle en cuisine. Bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'eau bouillie et d'un sachet. Croyez-le ou non, la dernière fois qu'il m'avait concocté ma boisson préféré, il avait déchiré le sachet de thé avant de le renverser dans le contenant de porcelaine. Faisant par conséquent flotter chacune des feuilles précédemment enfermée à la surface de l'eau.

« Tu veux me parler de ce qui s'est passé ? » M'interrogea mon oncle. Posant ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude sur ma personne pour m'inciter à me confier.

Je soupirais, fixant mon reflet via le liquide que comportait le contenant entre mes mains. Distinguant mes yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes.

« J'ai fait une énorme gaffe. » Je dis dans un souffle, le regard dans le vide. Posant la tasse sur le sol, qui fit ainsi retentir le bruit de la porcelaine contre le bois franc.

Plus d'une demi-heure après cela, je lui avais tout raconté. Le comportement du gamin, ses paroles, ses réactions, sa relation avec Kirschtein — si l'on pouvait qualifier cela de relation, — son accoutrement, en passant par la discussion que j'avais échangé avec sa sœur qui se trouvait à LA et finissant par notre dispute en plein cours d'anglais qui c'était terminé par la fuite de mon brun.

Mon oncle avait été très attentif tout au long de ma narration. Haussant les sourcils à certains passages, comme les fronçant à d'autres, me laissant facilement deviner ce qu'il en pensait.

« Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui le pousse à agir ainsi. Mais il refuse de me parler. » Je termine en soupirant.

Le silence revint. Démontrant le degré de réflexion qu'avait sollicité ma dernière phrase.

« Tu dis qu'il y a eu un accident. Commença mon oncle, songeur, une main dorénavant contre le menton lui donnant un air pensif. Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cette journée-là et qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé par peur de ce que tu pourrais en penser ? »

« C'est ridicule. Je m'emportais. Il sait très bien que je l'aimerais, peu importe ce qu'il a pu faire. »

J'eue un flash vis- à-vis ces paroles.

 _Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi._

Il m'avait dit. Me parlant d'un truc quelconque. Comme quoi il avait fait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le persuadait qu'il n'était pas une bonne personne…

« Tu penses à quoi ? » Je rétorque tout d'un coup horriblement sérieux, encrant mes yeux dans ceux de mon tuteur, soudainement ébranlé par la réponse qu'il pourrait me sortir.

« Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas seuls dans cette voiture. »

C'est tout ce qu'il sous-entendit. Installant par conséquent le doute dans mon esprit.

Pas seuls… _Pas seuls_.

J'allais pousser l'hypothèse un peu plus loin lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner. Attirant alors mon attention. Je m'emparais donc de l'engin et jetais un œil à l'identifiant de l'appel entrant. Gunther. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ne sachant aucunement ce qu'il me voulait. Je décrochais après avoir fait signe à mon oncle.

« Ouais ? » Je lançais, n'ayant nullement l'envie de perdre mon temps avec les formalités.

« Salut Levi. Commença le noiraud. Juste pour te dire, Reiner organise une fête chez lui. Toute l'école y est invitée. »

« Et alors ? » Je réponds, pas du tout intéressé par cette nouvelle. D'autant plus que je ne connaissais pas ce Reiner.

« Eren y sera. »

La ligne devint silencieuse, le temps que j'assimile l'information. Eren allait y être. Je cessais tout mouvement, fixant un point invisible. Éveillant ainsi la curiosité de mon tuteur qui me lançait désormais un regard confus.

« Donnes-moi la date, l'heure et l'adresse » Je termine. Ayant un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Chose qui ne se distingua cependant pas au timbre de ma voix.

J'entendis le rire de mon camarade à l'autre bout du fil vis-à-vis mon preste changement d'attitude. Mais n'y prêtais guère attention. Il finit néanmoins par me fournir les informations requises.

« On se voit demain soir alors. » Il me dit. J'acquiesçais puis raccrochais.

« Je le sens vraiment pas. » Je grognais pour moi-même, ayant presqu'oublié la présence de mon oncle dans la pièce.

Longue. C'est ce qui caractérisait le mieux la nuit que je venais de vivre. J'avais passé des heures à gesticuler. À me tourner et retourner de tous bords tous côtés sur un matelas qui sur le moment, se présentait aussi peu confortable qu'une planche à pain.

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Pas une seule putain de minute.

Je m'étais levé un nombre incalculable de fois. Pour des conneries aussi futiles les unes que les autres. Croyant que cela m'aiderais à m'endormir par la suite. Tout y était passé. Salle de bain, verre d'eau, bol de céréale, télévision, musique, YouTube…

Tout.

Et pourtant, le sommeil ne m'avait pas gagné une seule seconde. J'ai même appelé Hanji dans un cas de force majeur. Néanmoins, cette dernière ne m'avait pas répondu, probablement trop occupé à profiter de sa grâce matinée. J'espérais la voir tomber au sol. J'ai pensé à contacter Erwin, mais celui-ci devait être en plein travail à la boutique de son père.

Vraiment, c'était atroce.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour ce foutu mauvais pressentiment. Eren détestait l'alcool ! Pas une bière n'avait le droit de franchir le seille de sa porte. Il avait ce liquide en horreur ! Ce qui me laissait perplexe face à sa présence dans ce party, mais qui m'inquiétait tout autant.

Je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre au tout début de notre relation, il y a trois ans. Me disant que puisque je n'étais moi-même pas fanatique de ce genre de boisson, ce n'étais pas quelque chose dont je devais me préoccuper. Ce n'est qu'une fois où nous avions organisé une fête chez Hanji que j'eue compris la cause de cette phobie palpable.

Ce n'était pas qu'Eren avait peur de la boisson en tant que telle. Non, il avait peur des conséquences que cette dernière pouvait engendrer. De l'influence qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les gens.

Je me souviens même que cela avait été le sujet de notre première dispute. Tout cela parce qu'Hanji avait amené une caisse de 24, sans pour autant me mettre au courant. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu se laisser aller pour l'anniversaire d'Erwin. Mais j'aurai préféré qu'elle ne se mette pas à boire devant mon brun. Sans compter que je lui avais clairement dit qu'Eren ne tolérait pas cela.

Néanmoins, elle l'avait fait quand même. Elle avait acheté de l'alcool. Se disant probablement qu'une seule fois n'était pas coutume.

Eren c'était mis dans une telle colère. Il était parti de l'appartement de la brune en claquant la porte. Surprenant chacun d'entre nous qui ne prévoyait nullement cette réaction de sa part. Pour ce qui était de moi, je m'attendais à ce qu'il se prive ou encore à ce qu'il me fasse la tronche tout au long de la soirée. Mais cette attitude, je ne l'avais pas vu venir à des kilomètres.

Je me souviens du froid qui m'avait frappé au visage lorsque je l'avais poursuivi à l'extérieur. Lui sollicitant des explications. Il n'était pas parti. Il se tenait seulement au pas de la porte, tournant sur lui-même, paniqué. La respiration haletante, laissant s'échapper un nuage de buée d'entre ses lèvres. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça.

Ça se voyait qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir agis ainsi tout autant que cela avait été plus fort que lui. S'apercevant de ma présence, il s'était soudainement mit à m'engueuler. Me répétant sans cesse que je n'étais pas correcte de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, que s'il aurai su, il ne serait pas venu et que si c'était comme ça, il allait rentrer à pied.

J'avais coupé court à cette engueulade sans queue ni tête. Lui disant que je n'avais rien avoir la dedans et que tout cela était dû à l'insouciance d'Hanji que j'avais pourtant prévenue. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas à réagir de la sorte pour si peu. Elle n'avait fait qu'ouvrir une bouteille.

Son visage c'était décomposé d'une traite. Puis il c'était mollement laissé tomber sur une marche du palier gelé par la saison froide qui s'en venait à grand pas. Le dos courbé et les mains dans les cheveux. Je l'avais rejoint avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés, le cœur serré. Posant une paume dans sa chevelure, touchant ses mains par inadvertance. Ses mains qui tremblaient. Je me souviens avoir pensé voir un enfant apeuré. Il ne cessait de s'excuser vis-à-vis son comportement déplacé et bien que je n'étais plus d'humeur, je ne l'avais pas lâché. Glissant ma main vers son épaule gauche afin de le coller un peu plus à moi. Laissant échapper un tendre baisé sur son crâne en lui assurant que ce n'était rien, que je ne lui en voulais pas. C'est à cet instant qu'il m'avoua qu'un de ses amis était décédé sous l'abus d'alcool.

Je tiquais face à ce souvenir.

L'accident, La présence de Jean, son horreur de l'alcool, son ami décédé. Tout cela avait forcément un lien. Je sautais d'un bon. Me faisant subitement aveuglé par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient dorénavant ma fenêtre. Mais n'y tenais aucune importance.

Tout s'éclaircissait peu à peu. Comment n'avais-je pu voir l'évidence ?

Eren avait dû être présent lors de l'incident. D'où sa peur catastrophique de la boisson. Kirschtein conduisait sous l'influence de l'alcool et ils ont eu un accident, causant ainsi la mort de leur ami sur le coup.

J'écarquillais les yeux face à ce que je venais de songer. Bien que ce n'était que purement hypothétiquement parlant. Et si c'était la vérité ? Cela ne m'expliquait toujours pas la raison pour laquelle Eren agissait ainsi. Pourquoi était-il revenu en France, sachant que Kirschtein si trouvait ? Comment Eren c'était retrouvé dans la même voiture que Jean ? Mais surtout, qu'est-ce qui l'enchainait à ce connard ? Qu'avait-il donc si peur de me dire ?

La tête me tournait face à toutes ces nouvelles hypothèses. Sans compter qu'il y avait aussi ce qu'avait laissé échapper cette blonde, la veille. Comme quoi elle avait une part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle n'avait pas parlé au présent. Preuve qu'elle devait forcément parler d'un évènement plus ancien. Se trouvait-elle dans la voiture avec eux ? Avait-elle causé l'accident ? Elle avait peut-être incité le châtain à prendre de la boisson… Je rayais cette dernière supposition de mon esprit. Ce salopard n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour l'incité à en prendre. C'était assurément une décision prise de son propre chef.

Je tournais en rond sur moi-même, agité.

Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer sous la possible véracité qui se tenait sous mes yeux depuis tout ce temps. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas immédiatement fait le lien entre la mort de son ami et l'accident que m'avait parlé Mikasa ?! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi elle ne m'en avait pas parlé celle-là ? Bon, je l'accorde, rien ne prouvais que les deux incidents étaient forcément liés, mais et si c'était le cas ? Je soufflais. Je devais me reprendre. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux que je ramenais vers l'arrière. Je décidais de prendre une douche pour me détendre. Bien que je doutais de son efficacité.

La journée se passa dans le tourment le plus total. Inquiétant d'avantage mon oncle qui ne savait plus quoi inventer pour me changer les idées. Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre Eren dans mes bras, lui dire que tout était terminer, sentir l'odeur de pomme émanant de son cuir chevelu. Et par-dessus tout, lui dire que je l'aimais et que rien ne changerais ce fait pour rien au monde.

Nullement le besoin de préciser que la soirée ne se pressait pas de pointer le bout de son nez.


	8. Chapter 7 partie 2

18h00 sonna lorsque je sortis de la douche. Une serviette autour de la taille. J'avais opté pour en prendre une autre au soir venu, de façon à détendre mes muscles endoloris sous le stress que j'avais accumulé tout au long de la journée. Je soufflais une fois arrivé devant la glace, contemplant mon reflet avec affaissement dû aux dernières vingt-quatre heures que je venais de vivre. Je m'emparais de mon rasoir ainsi que de mon prérasage, taillant ma barbe naissante qui me dérangeait éperdument. Je ne comprenais définitivement pas les gens qui se l'a laissaient pousser. C'était piquant et désagréable. Rien de plus ni rien de moins. Je m'emparais ensuite d'une serviette, essuyant mon visage afin de faire disparaitre toute trace de produit sur ma peau et m'engouffrais de nouveau dans ma chambre. Enfilant un skinny de couleur noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt gris foncé que je couvrais d'un blouson jean à capuche. Laissant mes cheveux sécher à l'air libre.

Je m'emparais de mes clefs de voiture, laissées négligemment sur mon bureau de travail ainsi que de mon portefeuille et de mon portable que j'ouvris au passage afin d'y voir l'heure qui n'affichait que 18h35. L'heure que m'avait dictée Gunther était largement dépassée. Mais tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait jamais arriver attend à un party. Je ne m'en accommodais donc pas et engouffrais le tout dans mes poches. Préservant tout de même mon trousseau dans une main.

Je descendis les escaliers à pas de course, chaussant mes basquets avec empressement, sous le regard abasourdis de mon tuteur. C'était bien beau de prendre son temps, mais mon mauvais pressentiment ne m'avait pas quitté pour autant.

« Pressé ? » Me questionna Kaney face à la précipitation étonnante dont je faisais preuve.

Il faut dire que son étonnement était compréhensible après l'attitude amorphe que j'avais arborée tout au long de la journée.

« Hum, ouais. Je ne devrais pas revenir tard. » Je dis simplement, et puis en cas de problème, j'avais mon cellulaire.

Il ne me fit qu'un hochement de tête en contrepartie. Sachant qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en mes paroles puisqu'en temps normale, ce n'était pas mon genre de sortir. Il ne m'interrogea pas non plus sur ma destination, Ayant entendu quelques bris de ma conversation avec Gunther, la veille. Il n'avait plus posé de question depuis ce temps. Ce doutant d'autour de qui cela tournait. Il n'avait probablement pas voulu remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Je lui fis un signe d'au revoir, m'emparant de mes clefs que j'avais au préalable déposé afin d'enfiler mes souliers. Tout cela avant d'enfin sortir de la maisonnée, refermant la porte derrière moi pour ensuite me diriger vers mon véhicule. Cadeau qui m'avait été offert par mes parents pour l'obtention de mon permis que je n'avais pas encore reçu à l'époque de leur disparition. Ils avaient alors décidé de laisser la voiture chez mon oncle, puisque c'était à lui qu'ils l'avaient acheté par le passé, le temps que je passe mon examen de conduite prochainement. Enfin, je ne savais pas trop ce qui leur avait passé par la tête. Surtout que si je n'aurai pas emménagé ici, il aurait fallu l'à faire importer. Mais bon, je n'avais pas vraiment posé de question. Le plus important était que j'avais eu droit à une magnifique bagnole suite à ma venue en France.

Je laissais ces pensées de côté et mis le contact une fois installé à l'intérieur, sortant de l'allée après avoir envoyé un texto à Gunther, l'informant que j'étais en route.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé au coin de la rue Maria que je pu percevoir le musique émaner d'une maison en particulier. Il ne m'en fallu pas davantage pour en déduire qu'il s'agissait de ce fameux party. Je roulais alors le long du chemin et me stationnait à une distance acceptable de l'édifice assez imposant merci. Souhaitant au minimum, diminuer les chances qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux à ma voiture durant mon absence.

À peine je sortis de cette dernière que je soupirais. N'ayant nullement l'envie de m'y rendre. Je jetais un œil à la rue bordélique qui se présentait à moi. Des centaines de véhicules y étaient garé partout et n'importe comment. Laissant deviner le nombre incalculable de personne qui avaient pu se libérer afin d'assister à cette fête. Des gens couraient un peu partout dans la pénombre du clair de lune. Criant et riant à s'en briser les cordes vocale. Certains habillé plus chic que d'autres. Quelques chaudasses se promenaient sans gêne, le décolleté plongeant et la robe arrivant à la limite de la raie des fesses. Cette vision me désespéra. Du papier de toilette avait été lancé de part en part de l'édifice, tout cela en grand cliché hollywoodien que nous connaissions tous.

Je fermais la portière de mon bolide avant de mettre les mains dans mes poches et traversais la rue, me dirigeant vers la baraque d'où un brouhaha insupportable se dégageait.

 _Pour Eren. J'étais là pour Eren._

Je perçu quelques élèves de ma connaissance, discutant ici et là. D'autres avaient vomis leurs tripes avant de s'écrouler sur la pelouse, raide mort sur place. Je claquais de la langue. C'était répugnant.

Je passais l'encadrement de la porte qui n'était nullement fermé dû à tous les aller et venu au cours de la soirée. M'assourdissant par la musique qui allait sans doute tenir éveillé tout le cartier. Une odeur de transpiration mélangée à celle de l'alcool c'était sans épargnement infiltré dans mes narines, m'arrachant une grimace de dégout. Comment Eren ne pourrais qu'être présent à cette fête ? Des bouteilles de bière et gobelets rouge à la popularité nationale pour ce genre d'événement trainaient par-ci par-là. Certaine personne ivres-morte se déhanchais sur le dessus du mini barre que comportait le salon.

J'entendis un plongeon. Me démontrant ainsi la présence d'une piscine dans les environs. Beaucoup devaient se baigner dans la cours arrière que par la chaleur qui se dégageait de la bâtisse. Je ne prenais cependant pas compte de ce détail et commençais mes recherches. Je devais trouver Eren.

C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Attirant ainsi mon attention. Je me tournais prestement et y découvris Gunther. Il n'était pas saoul, mais il n'était pas jeûne non plus. Son haleine empestait l'alcool.

« Levi, t'es là ! » Il s'écria.

« Ouais. Mais je ne compte pas rester. » Je dis bref, déjà écœuré par cette soirée.

« Quoi ?! Comment ça ? Profites-en, Levi. Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours ce genre d'occasion ! » Il insista.

« T'as vus Eren ? » Je questionnais en ignorant sa dernière réplique. Je n'avais pas que ça à faire. J'étais venu pour mon brun. D'abord pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais également pour le sortir d'ici.

« Heu… Non. Commença le noiraud, se remémorant enfin la raison de ma présence ici. Mais il doit pas être bien loin ! J'ai entendu dire que Reiner faisait une partie de _beer pong_ dans la cuisine. Peut-être qu'il est là. »

Manquais plus qu'un jeu d'alcool, J'ironisais.

« Tu peux me dire qui c'est, ce Reiner? » J'interrogeais par la suite avant d'aller vérifier la cuisine, fronçant les sourcils. C'était toujours bon de savoir à qui j'avais à faire.

Mon camarade me regarda un moment, étonné que je ne le connaisse pas, mais me répondit tout de même.

« C'est le type baraqué qui se tiens avec la clique de Kirschtein. Tu sais, le grand blond qui se payait la gueule de Jean avec Ymir quand tu l'as démonté en début de semaine ! » Il me dit, se retenant de rire. Il avait peut-être plus consommé que je ne le pensais à bien y réfléchir. Mais je ne m'attardais pas sur cette constatation et me précipitais vers la cuisine à pas de course. Laissant mon informateur en plan. C'était pire que ce que je pensais. Si Reiner était bien ce grand blond, et qu'il se tenait dans la cuisine, Ymir et Kirschtein ne se tenaient forcément pas loin. Et si le connard n'était pas loin…

Je me faufilais entre les personnes présentes, ne tenant plus compte de rien, submergé par le stress et l'angoisse qui me tiraillaient désormais les entrailles. Je trouvais heureusement la pièce recherchée avec rapidité et y dénichais deux tables assorties, entouré de plus d'une dizaine de personne hilare, huant ou encourageant les participants du jeu. L'une d'entre elles y présentait une partie de _Beer pong_ comme me l'avait mentionné Gunther tandis que sur l'autre se déroulait une partie de _flip coop_.

Je m'étais d'abord mit à scruter les supporteurs. Me disant d'abord qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Eren ne participe à l'un de ces jeux. Mais je ne sus que je m'étais trompé qu'au moment où j'entendis une plainte d'un timbre de voix qui ne m'était nullement inconnu, provenant du bout de la table gauche, où s'y trouvait désormais une quantité phénoménale de gobelet vide.

Je fus si surpris que j'en restai bouche-bée. Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquillé face à la vision de mon brun, callant une énième bière, coup sec.

Eren était bel et bien un participant. Un participant qui avait Jean comme adversaire. Un participant qui était en train de perdre la partie.

Eren étais totalement saoul.

Je serrais les dents à cette constatation. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers mon gamin, bousculant chacune des personnes sur mon chemin, comme s'il s'agissait d'obstacles à se débarrasser. Démarrant une série de plainte émanant de gens mécontent d'être ainsi repoussé.

Mais je n'en avais que faire. J'étais hors de moi. À peine j'arrivais aux côtés d'Eren que je lui confisquais son verre. Le balançant dans un coin de la pièce. Aspergeant ainsi quelques personnes qui grognèrent sous le renversement du liquide.

« Ça suffit. Je lâchais d'un ton glacial à en frigorifier plus d'un. Tu viens avec moi. »

Je pu voir les yeux de mon brun s'écarquillé lorsqu'il me reconnut. Chose qui prit un moment avec l'effet de l'alcool sur son esprit.

« Lev- » Il commença ahuris, réalisa la situation. Mais je ne lui laissais pas en placer une.

« Pas un mot. » Je dis en lui empoignant brusquement l'avant-bras pour ainsi le trainer à ma suite. Il avait de la difficulté à tenir debout, mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Tout ce qui importait c'était de le sortir de là.

« Hey, tu penses faire quoi, là ? Sale bâtard ! » S'indigna le fouteur de trouble, se mettant au travers de mon chemin. Ecœuré que je lui coupe sa partie, mais également que je lui enlève Eren.

« Dégage de mon chemin où j'te jure que même ta mère te reconnaitra plus. » Je rétorquais d'un timbre de voix que même le vent polaire ne serait capable d'égaler. Lui incérant un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le fit se plier en deux juste pour être bien certain qu'il comprenne, mais également et surtout parce que j'en avais envie.

Je me tournais ensuite vers Eren que j'entrepris de poser sur l'une de mes épaules de la même manière que l'on pourrait porter un sac de patate. Me disant que de cette manière, nous serions plus rapidement à l'extérieur

« Tu me dégobille dessus et tu peux être certain que j'vais te le faire bouffer. » Je lui dis, conscient de tout l'alcool qu'il avait miraculeusement ingurgité.

Ainsi fut la façon que nous nous retrouvâmes à l'extérieur. Attirant les regards curieux de certains, comme ceux amusé de d'autres.

Je marchais dans la rue, me dirigeant vers ma voiture d'une démarche ferme. J'étais furieux contre lui. Furieux qu'il ait accepté de boire ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'alcool après ce qu'il m'avait une fois raconté. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que se saouler était très loin d'être une bonne idée. Et maintenant quoi ? Je le trouvais ivre-mort en pleine partie de _beer pong_ et ce avec qui ? L'autre espèce d'enfoiré.

« Levi… »

« Ta gueule. »

« Levi, laisses-moi descendre. » Il persista, mais je ne répondis pas. Décidé à l'ignorer.

« Faut que tu me laisse descendre… Il reprit. Levi si tu veux pas que j'te vomisse dessus- » Il commença à s'écrier mais je le remis sur ses pieds avant qu'il terminer sa phrase.

À peine je le déposais au sol qu'il se rua sur le rebord de la rue, accroupis proche d'une quelconque voiture pour y vomir tout ce qu'il avait englouti. Prenant appuis sur le véhicule par reflexe. Ce spectacle me fit mal au cœur. De part parce que c'était dégoutant, mais aussi parce que j'étais inquiet de le voir ainsi, lui qui ne buvait jamais. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance. Je décidais de le rejoindre, m'agenouillant à ces côtés afin de lui frotter le dos pour que se sente ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu mieux. Arborant un visage soucieux.

« Me regarde pas… » Il me dit entre deux toux.

Mon cœur se serra à l'entente de ces mots. Je voyais bien qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Il en avait honte. Honte d'avoir consommé, mais également honte que je le vois de la sorte.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de boire, aussi ? » Je dis sur un ton de reproche. Car bien que le voir comme cela me peinais, je devais faire en sorte qu'il ne recommence plus.

« J'ai pas eu le choix ! Il s'emporta soudainement. Ce putain de connard là, il allait tout te dire si je ne le faisais pas ! Me disant aussi que c'était une partie de ma punition pour avoir incité Mikasa à partir à son programme. Doooonc en fait, c'est ta faute ! » Il déclara la voix chantante et guttural.

Cependant, j'avais cessé d'écouter la suite de son dialogue après la première phrase qu'il eut prononcé. Me statufiant sur place. Il avait enfin avoué qu'il me cachait réellement quelque chose. Certes, sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mais il l'avait avoué. Et ce connard profitait de ce secret pour avoir Eren.

« Me dire quoi ? Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il allait me dire ? » Je questionnais. J'avais conscience de profiter de son ivresse, mais je devais savoir pour mettre un terme à tout cela.

« Que j'a- » Puis il se remit à vomir ses tripes.

Je soupirais. C'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Tentais-je de me convaincre.

« Ok, je t'amène chez moi. » Je terminais en soupirant. Il était hors de question que je le ramène chez lui. Il n'était pas en mesure de s'occuper de lui-même, je n'allais pas le raccompagner en sachant cela. Sans compter qu'avec son état, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il se souvienne comment rentrer.

« Mais non ! On est bien là ! » Protesta mon brun. Essuyant sa bouche du revers de sa manche. Ce qui m'arracha malgré moi une grimace de dégout.

« Aller gamin, lèves-toi. » Je dis en l'aidant à se relevé. M'emparant de son bras afin de le maintenir debout. Il se laissa faire.

« Regarde la lune ! Il commença en l'a pointant du doigt, toujours de sa voir chantante. Elle est identique à tes yeux ! » Il lâcha soudainement, me laissant perplexe.

« Elle est d'une beauté… Comme tes yeux ! Aussi fascinant que lorsque tu regardes les étoiles ! »

Il encra ses yeux dans les miens. Je restais sans voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait celui-là ? Il dû voir l'incompréhension se cachant derrière mes iris puisqu'il poursuivi sur sa lancer.

« Quand tu regardes les étoiles, que ce soit de n'importe où, ton regard brille de mille feu ! Il me dit d'un regard persuasif, en hochant précipitamment la tête. J'aime tellement tes yeux… » Il poursuivit en rapprochant doucement son visage du mien, comme attiré vers son aimant. Je me pris inconsciemment au jeu et l'imita. Scellant nos lèvres dans un tendre baisé. J'en avais eu envie depuis tellement longtemps. Ne serait-ce que les effleurer un court instant. Il me mordilla quelque peu la lèvre inférieure, le regard fiévreux. J'avais tellement envie de lui.

Cependant, je ne pouvais continuer sur cette lancé sachant que mon brun ne se rappellerait probablement plus de rien le lendemain matin.

« Eren… Tu es saoul… » Je soufflais contre lui, tentant vainement de le repousser.

Je sentis toute mes forces me quitter au moment où il déposa ses bras sur mes épaules. Perdu sur la contemplation de mes lèvres.

« Mais j'ai envie de toi… Je t'aime tellement… Il m'embrassa une fois de plus. Poussé par la fièvre du moment.

Je restais abasourdi face à ses paroles. Que disait-on déjà ? Que la vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants et des personnes ivres?

« Comment j'ai pu survivre deux années sans toi… »

Je jure qu'il m'a fallu une force surhumaine pour me décaler de lui. Plaçant une main sur son torse. Ce n'était pas que je n'en avais pas envie… Je mourrai pour avoir un autre baisé de sa part. Mais je voulais qu'il soit conscient de ses actes et qu'il ne le regrette pas au petit matin.

« Levi… ? » Il me lança un regard abattu suite à mon geste. Ce qui rendit les choses tellement plus difficiles.

« Aller, je t'amène chez moi. Il faut que tu dormes. » Je clos l'échange. Prenant sa main dans la mienne afin de nous diriger vers ma voiture, qui n'était plus qu'à quelque pas.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez mon oncle se fit en silence. Eren c'était d'abord émerveiller devant ma voiture qu'il disait n'avoir jamais vu. Évidement avec les deux dernières années passé chacun de son côté, il ne savait pas que j'avais obtenu mon permis.

Je n'osais peine à imaginer que j'avais passé à deux doigts de me laisser aller. J'avais faillis succomber au charme de mon brun qui se trouvait complètement embrouillé par la boisson. Une chance pour moi, comme pour lui, j'avais tenu bon. Mais qu'allait-il se passer s'il décidait de me faire des avances une fois de plus sous les effets de son ivresse ? J'avais alors décidé de le pousser dans la douche une fois arrivé chez moi. Diminuant de cette façon les contrecoups de l'alcool sur son esprit.

Je regardais l'heure s'affichant sur la radio. 19h45. Il n'était pas si tard. j'en vain à me demander comment Eren avait fait pour se saouler aussi vite. La fête était censée avoir débuté à 18h00. Je crispais mes mains sur le volant. Ce satané Kirschtein.

Je jetais un œil à mon amour sur le côté passager. Ce dernier avait la tête posé sur la fenêtre et semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir.

« Tu sais Levi… Il commença, me faisant sursauter. J'ai pas voulu cette situation. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, mais l'on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il fixait le vide. Je voulais pas partir, ce jour-là… »

Mon cœur rata un battement face à ce qu'il venait de me déclarer. Bien que je le savais déjà, l'entendre le dire de sa bouche me soulagea à un point plus permis. Je soufflais. Je me sentais comme si je pouvais enfin respirer après un long moment privé d'oxygène.

« Je sais, gamin. » Fut tout ce que je répondis. Prenant possession de sa main droite afin d'enlacer tendrement nos doigts. Caressant doucement sa main de mon pouce. Je le sentis resserrer la poigne, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à mon domicile, Eren dormais déjà. J'abandonnais donc l'idée de la douche, ne pouvant me résoudre à le réveiller. Je fis un sourire en coin face à la vision qu'il m'offrait. Je dû me résigné à défaire nos mains entrelacées, ce qui lui arracha un petit grognement plaintif. Je soupirais face à temps de mignonneries. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux, l'observant un moment, puis retira la clef du contact de la voiture avant de sortir de cette dernière. Fermant doucement la porte afin de ne pas réveiller mon brun. Je parti ouvrir la porte de la maison, avertissant mon oncle qui se trouvait dans le salon de baisser le son de sa série paranormal et de ne pas faire de bruit. Bien que je savais qu'Eren n'allait pas se réveiller de sitôt avec tout ce qu'il avait consommé. Il me lança un regard interrogateur, mais obéis tout de même à ma demande. Je montais les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et partis ouvrir ma porte de chambre au préalable, avant de redescendre, pour ensuite récupérer Eren dans ma voiture.

Je le pris délicatement, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, ainsi qu'un autre sous ses genoux, le soulevant. Ses mèches de cheveux me chatouillaient le cou. Je rentrais à l'intérieur. Mon oncle se situais dans l'entrée, curieux de voir ce qui se passait, bien que je savais qu'il avait quelques doutes.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui demandais de fermer la porte de ma voiture et de bien la verrouillé. Il m'offrit un hochement de tête en réponse puis parti faire ce que je lui avais réclamé, tandis que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

Lorsque je passais le pas de ma porte, Je déposais mon brun sur mon lit avant de partir lui chercher des vêtements de rechange dans ma commode. Je m'emparais d'un chandail large et d'un jogging que je lui enfilais par la suite, lui retirant ainsi cette tenue qui ne lui allait pas du tout et qui empestait l'alcool. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu lorsque je découvris les hématomes qui grugeaient son corps, mais je continuais ma tâche. La mâchoire serrée. Des envies de meurtre les plus originales les unes que les autres me traversèrent l'esprit. Ce connard n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Je passais la couette sur les épaules de mon bienaimé avant de déposer un baisé sur son crâne, puis parti mettre ses habits dans le panier à linge sale avant de redescendre au rez de chaussez. Je rejoignis mon oncle dans le salon, m'assoyant sur le sofa en soupirant.

Comme attendu, Eren ne se réveilla pas de la soirée. 22h00 passé, j'abandonnais le canapé et la série de mon oncle afin de partir préparer un verre d'eau mélangé à un antidouleur que j'allais poser sur ma table de chevet au cas où Eren se réveillerai avant moi demain ou encore s'il se levait cette nuit. Je pris tout de même le temps d'écrire un message pour l'accompagner. Disant que si je me réveillais le lendemain et qu'il n'était plus chez moi après tout le trouble qu'il m'avait donné, j'allais le lui faire regretter. Puis je me changeais, m'habillant d'un simple débardeur blanc et d'un jogging gris foncé avant de partir me coucher aux côtés de mon gamin. Le prenant dans mes bras tout en plongeant le nez dans sa chevelure brune que j'aimais tant.


	9. Chapter 8

Le lendemain matin, je sentis une pression contre mon torse, des bras m'entourant. J'en conclu qu'Eren c'était blottit davantage contre moi durant la nuit, mêlant ses jambes aux miennes par la même occasion. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire en coin. Je resserrais l'étreinte à mon tour, faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveillé et profitais du moment, les yeux clos. J'humais la douce odeur émanant de son cuir chevelu puis soupira d'aise.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minute plus tard que je sentis Eren sursauter. M'apprenant ainsi qu'il s'était réveillé. Je ne fis cependant rien, préférant simuler le sommeil afin de voir ce qu'il allait faire, comment il allait réagir.

À l'entente du froissement des draps, j'en conclu qu'il jeta tout d'abord un œil sous la couverture, probablement afin de s'assurer qu'il était toujours habillé. Puis plus un mouvement, me donnant l'impression qu'Eren s'était statufié sur place. J'en conclu alors qu'il eue remarqué par ses nouveaux vêtements que je l'avais changé la veille et que par conséquent, j'avais vu ses marques.

Cette vision me fit serrer les dents, mais je ne me fis pas prendre pour autant.

Il se passa un moment sans que mon brun n'ait nulle réaction avant qu'il ne se décide finalement à déplacer doucement mon bras gauche, qui se trouvait il y a peu sur son flancs. Il se redressa en position assise. J'ouvris un œil discret, il semblait agité. Comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler. Il scruta la pièce. Essayant probablement avec énormément de difficulté à deviner comment il s'était retrouvé dans mon lit. Il tourna la tête vers ma fenêtre, possiblement attiré par la sonorité des nombreuses gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient violement contre la vitre, puis son regard chuta sur ma table de chevet, y remarquant alors le verre d'eau et la note. Il s'empara tout d'abord du papier, le lisant consciencieusement et soupira vers ce qu'il me laissa deviner être la fin. Il se tourna vers moi assez lentement pour que je puisse refermer les yeux, arborant un visage endormis.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… » Il dit doucement d'un ton déconfit.

Je senti un regard peser sur moi. Puis ses doigts vinrent dégager ma frange de mon front. J'ouvris délicatement les yeux sous cette action, il se figea sous mon regard. Devenant brusquement rouge, il dégagea précipitamment sa main de mon visage. Je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire bien que j'en mourais d'envie.

« Touches pas à ton verre. Je commence pour dissiper le malaise. Je vais t'en préparer un autre, celui-ci date de la veille. » Je me redressais afin de descendre à la cuisine, mais il m'intercepta, agrippant mon avant-bras.

« Dis Levi… on n'a pas… enfin tu vois… » Il me dit le rouge aux joues.

« Essayes de marcher et tu sauras. Je réponds d'un ton nonchalant, le faisant se tendre. Je claquais de la langue face à cette vision. Bien sûr que non. Tu me prends pour qui ? » Je dis agacé qu'il me croit capable de profiter de la situation. Bien que cela m'avait malheureusement traversé l'esprit.

Il sembla d'abord soulager face à ma réponse puis arbora un visage déformé par la culpabilité et l'affolement.

« C'est pas…! Je voulais rien insinuer, c'est juste que j'en ai tellement env- » Il dit aussi vite qu'il le pu avant de brusquement plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure, si c'était possible.

 _Envie_. Je n'avais pas rêvé, il allait dire "envie"

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortis. Abasourdis par cette révélation involontaire à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde. Enfin, pas pour le moment, pas comme ça. Bien sûr, il me l'avait fait savoir hier soir, mais il était complètement saoul. Contrairement à ce matin. Je le scrutais du regard, il n'osait pas relever la tête, qu'il avait préalablement baissée suite à ses paroles.

J'allais répliquer mais il se recoucha dans mon lit à la vitesse grand V, plaçant la couverture sur sa tête. Se servant de celle-ci comme d'une planque afin de ne pas me faire face.

« Gamin. » Je dis dans un souffle. Ayant néanmoins un sourire en coin que je ne pus réprimer.

Je partis vers le placard puis en sortis une serviette quelconque avant de revenir vers mon brun. Lui lançant ma trouvaille sur la tête. Il émergea alors de sa cachette, assurément intrigué par ce que je venais de lui filer, écrasant son crâne de sa maigre pesanteur.

« T'ira prendre une douche. Tu pu l'alcool. Je dis simplement. Et que je te vois t'enfuir. » Je m'assure de lui faire comprendre. Manquerais plus qu'il disparaisse encore une fois de mon champ de vision.

Il fixa un moment la serviette. Comme perdu dans sa contemplation.

« Donnes-moi des draps. » Il réplique, me faisant hausser un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire avec des draps ? Il dû voir mon incompréhension puisqu'il approfondit.

« J'vais changer tes draps. C'est la moindre des choses après tout le trouble que je t'es causé… Même si je m'en rappel plus vraiment… » Il avait dit cette dernière réplique dans un murmure.

Mon cœur se compressa dans ma poitrine à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Quoique je savais pertinemment qu'il ne s'en souviendrait plus. Je soupirais de déception face à cette constatation. Attirant l'attention d'Eren sur ma personne.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Il commença dans un souffle. Me laissant deviner qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Bien que n'importe qui aurai pris mon comportement comme de la simple lassitude.

 _Mais il n'était pas n'importe qui._

« Levi, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait hier. » Il insista.

« Va prendre ta douche d'abord. » Je réplique, désirant repousser le moment le plus longtemps possible, alors que je ne savais encore si oui ou non j'allais lui dire la totalité de la vérité. Il s'exécuta néanmoins prestement, appréhendant ce qui allait sortir de ma bouche à sa sortie.

Je lui montrais la salle de bain, lui apprit le fonctionnement de la douche, lui désigna le gel nettoyant ainsi que le shampoing, puis lui fila un autre t-shirt, un boxer ainsi qu'un nouveau bas.

À peine je fermais la porte de la salle d'eau derrière moi que je soupirais. Je sortis tout de même quelques draps de la penderie et les laissais sur mon lit. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir de changer mes draps, je n'allais pas l'en empêcher. Autant en profiter puisqu'il déteste toute corvée ménagère.

Je descendis au rez de chaussez et y croisais mon oncle dans la cuisine. Son habituel journal à la main ainsi qu'une tasse de café. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi suite à mon entrée.

« La belle au bois dormant est réveillée ? » Il me dit, laissant clairement discerner l'amusement dans le timbre de sa voix.

« Hum. » Je dis simplement, ne prêtant nullement attention à son ton moqueur.

Je me dirigeais vers le réfrigérateur et en extirpais une poignée d'œufs, ainsi que le balauner que je posais sur le comptoir. Je sortis un bol de l'armoire d'où j'y déversais le contenue qui se tenait précédemment enfermé dans les coquilles d'œufs, ajoutant à cela une cuillère à table d'eau. Je saupoudrais le tout d'une pincée de sel et de poivre, m'emparais du fouet et commença à mélanger le tout. J'entendis l'eau de la champlure cesser de s'abattre contre la paroi de la douche, m'apprenant alors qu'Eren avait terminé de se nettoyer.

Un moment se déroula avant que mon brun ne me rejoigne dans la cuisine d'un pas hésitant. Il atteignit la cuisinette au moment où je me tournais pour sortir la poêle de l'armoire du bas. Je l'aperçu furtivement me mater l'arrière train, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je ne pus néanmoins réprimer un sourire en coin. Je me relevais et entreprit de combiner quelques tranches de viande, préalablement coupé, au mélange précédemment créé.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » Me proposa mon brun. Ce qui me fit hausser les sourcils de surprise.

« Gamin, la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé une poêle et un mélange d'omelette entre les mains, t'as brulé l'armoire de mon ancienne cuisine. » Je réponds, peu convaincu. Je ne pus cependant ignorer le pourcentage de chance qu'il se soit amélioré depuis… Je réprimais un rire face à ce souvenir.

« Rooh ça va ! Je sais cuir une omelette maintenant ! » Il me dit en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Je me résignais. Lui laissant le triste sort de notre petit déjeuner entre les mains.

« Je vais faire ton verre, alors. Je lâche. Mais tu ne _brule_ rien. » J'insistais sur le verbe « bruler »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Puis nous pouffâmes simultanément.

 _Son rire m'avait manqué._

Une quinzaine de minute c'était écoulé depuis la cuisson de notre nourriture. Et heureusement pour la maison, rien n'avait pris feu. Eren était plutôt fière de lui. À croire qu'il ne cuisinait pas chez lui et qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de chance. Je lui avais refilé son médicament suite à sa victoire contre le gril. Montant les yeux au ciel, un rictus moqueur ornant mes lèvres.

Mon oncle m'avait adressé un énorme sourire béat suite à notre chamaillerie. J'avais d'abord fait mine de ne pas le remarqué puis avait ricané, éveillant la curiosité de mon bienaimé que je laissais cependant dans l'ignorance sans aucune once de remord. Nous partîmes mangé notre repas dans le salon, ne désirant pas déranger mon oncle. J'avais bien précisé à Eren que je ne voulais pas une seule miette sur le planché bien que je savais qu'il était parfaitement au courant.

« Toujours aussi maniaque. » Il constata en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

« Toujours. » Je répondis simplement.

Je détournais le regard vers la fenêtre, la pluie n'avait pas cessé, elle semblait même c'être intensifiée. Ce qui m'arrangeait, dans un sens.

« Levi… Je remmenais de nouveau mes iris sur mon brun qui remuait son omelette de gauche à droite de son assiette. Les prunelles fixées sur son plat. Tu peux me dire ce que j'ai- »

« De quoi tu te rappel ? » J'enchainais, sachant pertinemment sa question.

Il releva un tantinet la tête, les sourcils froncés. Comme en quête de souvenirs.

« Je me rappel… Être allé à cette fête… Et avoir joué à un jeu d'alcool stupide… J'ai vomis dans la rue ? Enfin je crois…» Il semblait si troublé parce ce qu'il se remémorait au fur et à mesure…

Trop troublé pour ce qu'il me laissait entendre. Bien que je connaisse sa phobie de la boisson, Il était évident qu'il m'épargnait une panoplie de révélation. Je décidais alors de l'interrompre.

« Eren, tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je peux tout entendre. Tu ne devrais pas me cacher quoi que ce soit. » Je dis, cherchant son regard.

Il sursauta suite à mes dires, se mordant distraitement la lèvre inférieure, me prouvant ainsi que j'avais raison.

« J-Je ne ta cache rien ! » Il se défend. Échappant sa fourchette dans un éclat sonore.

Je claquais de la langue face à ce nouveau mensonge.

« Bordel Eren, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Je déposais mon assiette sur la table basse puis me levais. J'en peux plus de cette situation. De tous ses mensonges. Je vois bien que tu ne me dis pas tout. Ça se voit à des kilomètres ! » Je termine.

Je le vois se tortiller les doigts. Je le sens nerveux.

« J-Je vais partir. » Il me lance, commençant à se lever après avoir déposé à son tour son assiette sur la table, mais je me mis au travers de son chemin.

« Non tu ne pars pas. Je dis froidement. J'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine, m'apprenant que mon oncle reliait ciel et terre pour ne pas venir voir ce qui se passais et ne pas faire la même gaffe que la dernière fois. Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé hier ? Eh bien je vais te le dire. Je poursuis. Il se trouve que j'ai dû me déplacer pour une putain de fête de merdre parce que Gunther m'a dit que t'allais y être. Toi ! Le gars qui m'a fait une putain de crise il y a deux ans et quelques parce qu'Hanji avait ouvert une bière. Une seule ! Et où je te retrouve ? Dans un party. Un putain de party qui regorge d'alcool. Et totalement saoul qui plus est. »

Son visage se décomposa suite à mes propos. Il faut dire, je ne crois pas m'être déjà énervé à ce point contre lui. Ça me faisait mal de lui crier dessus, mais je devais faire en sorte qu'il me dise ce qu'il se passe.

« Après tu me dis que c'est cet espèce de connard qui t'as forcé à boire. Te faisant du chantage avec quelque chose qu'il pourrait me révéler. Mais me révéler quoi !? De quoi est-ce que tu as si peur au point de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil !? J'aimerais savoir ! »

Le tonnerre gronda, faisant s'abattre les arbres contre la fenêtre. La pluie c'était dorénavant transformé en tempête. L'extérieur était sombre. Le soleil, caché derrière une panoplie de nuage foncé par le mauvais temps. Il n'était plus question qu'il parte.

« Merde, mais ça te regarde pas ! » Il me dit en manque de répartie. Les larmes aux yeux.

« Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde ! Je commence. Parce que la personne que j'aime est dans la merde jusqu'au cou et qu'elle n'a pas voulu de tout ça. »

« Ça suffit ! » Il força le passage, me repoussant sur le côté puis monta les escaliers à pas de course, partant s'enfermer dans ma chambre, claquant la porte.

Je devais au moins me contenter heureux qu'il est remarqué la température et ai décidé de se faufiler dans ma chambre en dernier recourt.

Je croisais furtivement le regard inquiet de Kaney qui avait fini par venir voir ce qu'il se passait, mais je ne lui prêtais guère attention, montant le palier pour me diriger vers ma chambre.

« Eren, ouvres la porte. » Je dis en tentant de pousser le bâtant, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Me laissant deviner qu'il s'était assis derrière cette dernière pour ne pas me laisser entrer.

« Eren. » Je tentais de nouveau.

Seul le silence me répondit.

J'appuyais mon front contre le bois frai. « S'il te plait… » Je murmurais.

Un sanglot parvins jusqu'à mes oreilles. Putain. Non, pas ça. Pas encore.

Je frappais le premier mur à m'a porté sous la frustration, m'arrachant une grimace face à la vive douleur qui me pris. Me remémorant la fragilité de mes jointures qui n'étaient pas encore totalement guéris. Je me retournais, appuyant mon dos contre l'architecture tout en observant ma main tremblotante sous la souffrance que je venais de m'infliger. Me laissant lentement glisser au sol. Je baissais la tête, m'agrippant le cuir chevelu d'une main avant de ramener mes jambes à mon torse. Je me sentais affreusement mal, comme si un immense cratère venait de se former à l'intérieure de moi, anéantissant tout sur son passage.

Pourquoi j'avais toujours l'impression d'empirer les choses ? Me sentant à tout va comme le fautif dans l'histoire ?

Un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit brusquement. Coupant court à l'électricité. Nous laissant tous dans le noir complet. Je n'avais d'abord pas réagis. Me disant que cela reviendrais bien tôt ou tard. Cependant, ce n'est que quelque minute plus tard que je réalisais l'ampleur de la situation.

 _Eren avait une peur bleu du noir._

Il en faisait même des crises de panique à certaine occasion.

Le souvenir d'une panne de courant précédente me revins en mémoire. C'était arrivé en pleine nuit. Eren s'était fait réveillé par le verglas qui cognait contre la fenêtre. Voyant que la lumière de la salle de bain était éteinte — lumière qu'il se servait comme veilleuse — Il avait tenté d'ouvrir la lampe de chevet, mais cette dernière ne s'était pas éclairé. Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, je m'étais réveillé à mon tour et l'avait trouvé recroquevillé sur lui-même, se rongeant les ongles au sang. La crise cardiaque que cela m'avait enclenché…

Je me relevais alors prestement et tenta d'ouvrir la porte de nouveau, sans pour autant que cette dernière ne daigne s'ouvrir.

« Eren, mon cœur, ouvre la porte. » Je suppliais, la peur au ventre.

Je n'eue aucune réponse.

Putain. Je m'affolais. Et puis pourquoi il faisait aussi sombre alors que nous étions en pleine journée ! Kaney, alerté par le vacarme soudain avait monté les escaliers d'un pas précipité, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Eren.

J'allais retenter de repousser l'obstacle qui se dressait entre moi et mon brun, pour ne pas dire défoncé, lorsque le battant s'ouvrit de lui-même. Laissant place à mon gamin qui se rua sur moi en une vitesse folle, passant à deux doigts de me faire perdre l'équilibre, mais je tenais bon. Il passa ses bras dans mon dos avant de nicher sa tête dans mon cou. Je soufflais, resserrant l'étreinte et élevais une main jusqu'à ses cheveux que j'ébouriffais tendrement.

« Tout va bien. C'est temporaire. Ça va aller mon amour. » Je chuchotais sans relâche au creux de son oreille telle une berceuse.

Cela avait toujours été de cette façon que je réussissais à le calmer par le passer. Les mêmes paroles que je répétais encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende.

Je pu constater avec soulagement que cela fonctionnais toujours.

Nous restâmes dans cette position durant un moment. Lui terrifié pendant que moi je le rassurais du mieux que je le pouvais.

Mon tuteur était repartit depuis longtemps, nous laissant seul. Retournant à ses affaires une fois qu'il fut rassuré comme à son habitude et je l'en remerciais.

Je posais un tendre baisé sur la tempe de mon bienaimé. Continuant de lui susurrer cette tendre mélodie.

« Je t'aime… » Il me dit dans un murmure.

Je cessais de parler, pris au dépourvu. J'avais tellement de question dont il détenait les réponses. Tellement de rage enfouie, mais tellement de bonheur, émergeant à l'entente de ces simples paroles.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. » Je répondis, décidant de mettre tous nos problèmes de côté pour le moment afin de vivre dans l'instant présent.

Il me serra un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine et j'en fis de même.

Le soir venu, Eren bien que retissant aux premiers abords, avait accepté de rester dormir une nuit de plus chez moi. Il faut dire que le fait que l'électricité n'était pas encore revenue avait joué en ma faveur.

La première chose que nous fîmes une fois redescendu au rez de chaussez fut de partir à la recherche de bougies et de lampes torches. Nous en avions bien trouvé quelques-unes, gardant l'une des lampes de poche pour ma chambre, que j'avais installée sur ma table de nuit. De sorte à nous éclairer un minimum.

Nous nous étions ensuite occupés comme nous le pouvions, profitant de ce moment de répit que nous accordait cette tempête. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de cette embrouille. Bien que je mourrais d'envie de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Je me dis cependant que je règlerais tout ça demain une bonne fois pour toute.


	10. Chapter 9

Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, je sentis comme un vide à ma gauche. Je fronçais les sourcils puis tapotais le matelas à plusieurs endroits, décidé à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un signe de vie à mes côtés, mais rien. Nada. Aucune trace de mon brun. J'ouvris alors les yeux avec difficulté suite à cette constatation qui me mit la boule au ventre, avant de constater qu'Eren n'était bel et bien plus à là.

Je claquais de la langue de mécontentement puis relevais la tête vers mon cadran qui n'affichait encore que 06h58, m'informant au passage que l'électricité était revenue durant la nuit. Je tendais l'oreille un moment, mais ne perçus nullement l'eau s'écouler du pommeau de douche ni de quelconques fragments de conversation qui aurai pu se dérouler à l'étage du dessous. La vague idée qu'il soit repartis chez lui me traversa l'esprit et cela en fut assez pour m'extirper de mon lit, dorénavant froid par l'absence de mon bienaimé.

Je descendis les marches à pas de course avant de me diriger vers la cuisine où j'y trouvais mon oncle qui c'était remis à travailler. Le visage scotché à son écran d'ordinateur et encerclé de ses milles et uns documents. Je balayais ouvertement la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'une quelconque touffe brune. Mais toujours rien. Mon tuteur dû sentir les allers et venues de mon regard sur la salle à manger puisqu'il m'informa soudainement sans pour autant lever les yeux vers moi.

« Il est partis tôt ce matin. Une histoire d'uniforme m'a-t-il dit. »

J'acquiesçais, réalisant ce verdict. Il est vrai que nous n'avions pas abordé le sujet hier soir. Un soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je devais au moins me contenté qu'il soit parti pour cette raison et non pour autre chose. Quoi que la simple idée que nous arrivions ensemble au bahut sous le regard de Kirschtein avait probablement dû le stresser et l'encourager dans sa fugue.

« Combien de temps ? » Je réponds simplement, agacé qu'il ne m'ait pas réveillé avant de partir, mais également car j'aurai voulu, moi, franchir les portes de l'établissement scolaire en sa compagnie.

Mon oncle, prit au dépourvu par ma question, stoppa sa tasse de café à quelque centimètre de ses lèvres et fit mine de réfléchir. Étant obnubilé par se paperasse, il n'avait certainement pas dû prêter grandement attention à l'heure.

« Hum… Une vingtaine de minute, je crois. » Il me dit, fronçant les sourcils.

L'information enregistré, je portais mes iris jusqu'à la grande horloge de la salle qui n'affichait que 07h06. Ce qui me fit rapidement conclure qu'il avait filé vers 06h45. Je l'avais littéralement manqué de quinze minutes tout au plus. Je grognais de mécontentement vis-à-vis cette constatation.

« Il ne voulait pas te réveiller. » Me dit Kaney en levant les yeux vers moi, désirant sans doute me remonter le moral.

« Ou il ne voulait pas que je l'accompagne… » Je murmure pour moi-même, grognon.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux afin de dégager mon visage, laissant passer un énième soupire par de là mes lèvres, puis entrepris de partir me cuisiner quelque chose, ignorant le sourire compatissant que m'avait adressé mon tuteur.

Je décidais de me préparer un bol de céréale _Frosties_ ainsi qu'une bonne tasse de thé noir. M'emparant d'une cuillère quelconque que je noyais dans mon plat avant de partir m'installer dans un coin dégagé de la table à manger, épargné de tout documents. Je n'avais jamais apprécié tout le désordre qu'effectuait mon oncle lors de son travail. Cependant, j'avais décidé de tolérer cette merde puisqu'au moment où Kaney rangeait son ordinateur, plus une seule once de papier ne trainait sur le meuble de la cuisine. Sans compter que je n'avais malheureusement pas mon mot à dire vu que ce n'était pas mon appartement.

Je mangeais rapidement puis bu mon thé en quatrième vitesse, ne voulant pas m'attarder. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment depuis la révélation que m'avait fourni mon oncle. J'avais peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Eren. Peur que se connard s'acharne sur lui, mais par-dessus tout, peur qu'il ne pose ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt sur mon brun.

Je me levais précipitamment de table sous le regard inquisiteur de mon tuteur, n'étant pas apte à rester en place sous la menace qui pesait encore et toujours sur mon bienaimé. Je traçais mon chemin jusqu'au lave-vaisselle d'où j'y rangeais la porcelaine, restant fidèle à mon éternelle habitude, puis quittais la cuisinette avant de grimper les escaliers deux par deux, m'engouffrant alors dans la salle de bain. Je restais malgré moi durant un moment dans la douche, me savonnant rapidement mais surement. M'emparant d'une serviette quelconque à la suite que j'enroulais autour de ma taille. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, délaissant le tissu pour me couvrir de mon uniforme, au du moins, ce qu'il en restait puisqu'Eren ne m'avait toujours pas remis mon veston depuis la fois où je lui avais prêté.

Portefeuille et cellulaire en mains, je passais le cadre de ma porte, observant furtivement l'heure s'affichant sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Je traversais le pas de l'entrée vers 06h43. Beaucoup trop préoccupé pour ne passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute de plus chez moi.

Je fis le chemin du lycée d'une démarche précipitée, appréhendant la suite des évènements avec énormément d'inquiétude. À peine dix minutes et je traversais le portail du bahut. Balayant la cours du regard, à la recherche de mon brun. Je pus facilement distinguer Beverly qui se trouvait assise sur une table extérieure, cellulaire en mains et écouteurs dans les oreilles, m'apprenant ainsi qu'il était plus ou moins huit heure moins cinq. Cette dernière m'ayant déjà révélée — je ne sais plus quand — que son autobus l'a menait à l'école vers cette heure, le matin.

Je passais néanmoins devant elle, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et traçais mon chemin jusqu'au bâtiment scolaire avant d'ouvrir l'une des portes de l'établissement qui se déverrouillaient aux alentours de 07h30 en raison de la température qui se faisait de plus en plus fraiche avec la saison froide s'en venant à grand pas.

Il ne me fallut pas plus de dix secondes avant de remarquer Eren se faire tirailler Kirschtein, à quelques pas de moi, sous les regards de plusieurs élèves qui n'osaient intervenir par peur des conséquences.

La racaille était à fleur de peau et agrippait sauvagement le bras de mon brun, le secouant de tous bords tous côtés tout en lui gueulant à la figure toutes sortes de conneries. Déclenchant de ce fait la panique chez Eren qui ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire pour calmer son agresseur. Tentant avec peine de répéter encore et encore à ce connard à quel point il était désolé d'être partit de la fête et de ne pas avoir vu ses messages.

Cette vision me mit hors de moi. Je lassais filer le battant de la porte que je n'avais pas encore refermée dû au spectacle auquel j'assistais et me dirigeais vers le duo d'un pas précipité et rageur. Quelques personnes arborèrent un regard soulagé en s'apercevant de mon arrivé, voyant que j'allais couper court à cette situation, mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention et poursuivant ma route.

« Tu vas le lâcher, Bordel de merde ! » Je cris avec colère sur le connard en lui adressant un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac, le faisant se plier en deux, permettant ainsi à mon bienaimé de reculé, désormais libéré de la prise que ce bâtard avait sur lui. Je me retournais vers Eren, son corps tremblait de toute part, il avait les yeux rouges et écarquillés, il semblait ébranler au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger, mais plaça néanmoins une main sur son bras droit, de sorte à me cacher la marque rouge qu'avait laissé la poigne de l'autre enfoiré.

Je claquais de la langue. Je détestais le voir aussi mal. Je me plaçais devant mon gamin de sorte à faire mur entre lui et la personne abjecte qui avait osé lui faire du mal et me retournais dans la direction de Kirschtein qui c'était subitement mit à rire, attisant ainsi ma curiosité. Je fronçais les sourcils, plissant les yeux. Il se redressa tout en essuyant, à l'aide de sa manche, la salive se tenant sur le rebord de sa bouche dû au cracha qu'il n'avait pu retenir sous l'impact de mon coup puis me regarda avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur Eren. Un coin de ses lèvres se redressa. Dévoilant un rictus malsain.

« Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te soucis de ce moins que rien. » Il commence dédaigneusement.

« Répète un peu ?! » Je m'énerve en attrapant son col de chemise, le regard emplis de rage.

Je sentis subséquemment la main tremblante de mon brun attraper mon poignet sous l'affolement et je jure que ce fut tout ce qui me retint de ne pas écraser mon poing dans la gueule de ce salopard.

« Ce gars-là… » Poursuivi le châtain, la voix étouffé. La main d'Eren se crispa sur mon épiderme, insérant ses ongles dans ma peau. Ce qui me laissa deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Jean arrête ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais ne dit rien ! » S'emporta tout d'un coup mon brun derrière moi, le ton tremblant, ayant assurément deviné ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de son agresseur.

Mon brun tenta de me rapprocher de lui, tirant sur la prise qu'il avait toujours autour de mon poignet. Comme s'il voulait me protéger de ce que j'allais possiblement entendre. Je fronçais de nouveau les sourcils. J'aurai bien voulu me retourner vers mon amour pour le rassurer, mais je voulais entendre ce qu'allait dire cet enfoiré, je devais le savoir pour arranger les choses.

Le sourire mauvais du dit enfoiré s'élargi, voyant qu'il avait toute mon attention.

« Jean ! Jt'en suppl- » Tenta de nouveau Eren, mais kirschtein le coupa.

« C'est un putain de meurtrier qui a buté son meilleur ami. » Il termine sombrement, le regard amusé.

Je me figeais sur place, cessant de respirer face à cette révélation. Je baissais légèrement la tête, fixant un point inexistant, réfléchissant. J'étais coupé du monde. Plus un son ne parvenait jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je sentis les doigts d'Eren se crisper davantage autour de ma peau, me ramenant à la réalité.

Je desserrais tranquillement mon emprise de sur la chemise du châtain puis tournais lentement mon visage dans la direction du gamin. Ce n'est qu'en croisant son regard larmoyant que tout s'emboita.

L'accident, son ami décédé, sa phobie de l'alcool, sa disparition il y a deux ans, ses mensonges, son enchainement à ce connard.

Tout.

Un moment sa passa avant que je ne sente la main de mon brun lâcher délicatement mon poignet, plaçant son bras gauche devant sa poitrine, comme s'il ne savait qu'elle attitude arboré, qu'il avait peur de ma réaction. Il recula de quelques pas avec hésitation, tremblotant de toute part.

 _C'était de cela dont il avait peur._

« Lev- » Il avait tenté de parler, mais ça voix c'était brisé sous l'émotion.

Un poids s'incéra dans ma gorge en même temps qu'une sensation de brique sur mes épaules. J'avais le cœur douloureux et lourd de chagrin face à cette vision de mon brun aussi tourmenté. Il se retourna, ne pouvant probablement plus supporter mon regard, puis s'enfuit vers l'extérieur, bousculant quelques nouveaux arrivants sur son chemin. Je n'eue à peine le temps de l'interpelé qu'il avait déjà disparu.

J'entendis Kirschtein rire à gorge déployé. Ce qui me fit serrer les poings. Je me retournais prestement dans sa direction, les dents serré. J'empoignais ses épaules de chacune de mes mains et lui insérais un puissant coup de genoux dans le bas ventre. Tellement fort qu'il se plia en deux, s'agenouillant au sol, affichant une grimace de douleur. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Je profitais donc de sa position afin de lui infliger un coup de pied à lui déboiter la mâchoire, lui faisant cracher une dent sous le geste. Je le regardais de haut. Personne n'osais plus bouger ni parler.

« C'est pas terminer, ça tu peux en être certain. » Je dis avant de partir d'un pas pressé à la recherche de mon gamin. Passant par l'encadrement de la porte à mon tour. Je scrutais les environs aussi vite que je le pus, dévisageant chacune des personnes se trouvant dans mon champ de vision. Cherchant mon amour, mais ne le trouvais nulle part. Mon regard tomba de nouveau sur Petra qui n'avait pas bougé de sa table, nullement pressé d'aller en cours. Cette dernière me fit signe de regarder mon portable tout en pointant le sien. Me laissant deviner qu'elle m'avait envoyé un message. Je m'emparais donc rapidement de ce dernier et en ouvrit l'écran.

« Eren est parti derrière le lycée. » Je relevais mon regard dans sa direction suite à ma lecture et lui fit un hochement de tête en remercîment. Gratifiant également les cieux d'avoir placé cette table, pile poil devant l'entrée du bahut.

Je me précipitais donc vers l'arrière de l'école, l'angoisse et l'inquiétude me tiraillant les entrailles. Je fus néanmoins heureux de savoir qu'aucuns élèves ne s'aventuraient dans les parages en temps normal, me menant à la conclusion qu'Eren ne serait pas bien difficile à trouver.

Je cessais cependant tout mouvement brusque, me concentrant ainsi sur mon ouïs. Nullement le besoin de précisé que je retrouvais Eren dans la minute qui suivit. Ce dernier était recroquevillé en boule sur le sol, la tête enfouie dans ses bras et les épaules chancelantes. Me laissant rapidement conclure qu'il pleurait. Ce spectacle me fendit le cœur aussi violemment que du verre se fracassant contre le sol.

Je ne m'attardais pas davantage devant cette image qu'il m'offrait et m'agenouilla à son chevet pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je sentis sa respiration se couper et son corps se figer.

« Lev- » Il commença la voix étouffé par les sanglots, mais je le coupais.

« Tout va bien. » Je dis seulement et plus un son ne sorti de sa bouche.

Je me décalais maigrement de lui. Plaçant une main sur chacune de ses joues, essuyant tendrement les larmes s'enfuyant de ses yeux à l'aide de mes pouces, puis encra mon regard dans le sien tout en arborant un visage rassurant.

« Eren, tu n'es en aucun cas un meurtrier. Ce qui est arrivé était un accident. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » J'articule bien pour qu'il comprenne.

« M-Mais… J'ai tiré sur le volant ! Et si je n'avais pas fait ça, Armin serait encore là e-et je… » Il s'affola, toujours de sa voix chancelante.

« Chuuut. Je fis en le rapprochant de moi dans une nouvelle étreinte. Ça suffit mon cœur… Si tu as fait ça, c'est qu'il y avait forcément une bonne raison. »

Il cessa de parler tout bonnement. Quelques hoquets s'échappèrent néanmoins de sa voix. Je sentis qu'il allait resserrer l'étreinte lorsqu'une prof m'étant totalement inconnue débarqua. Nous figeant sur place.

« Alors c'est vous les fauteurs de troubles. S'indigna l'intruse. Il y avait pas assez de Kirschtein, Leonhart et Ymir, il a fallu que d'autres suivent leur exemple ! »

J'allais rétorquer, mais Eren s'empara de ma chemise et la serra fortement, me démontrant ainsi que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Je soupirais. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment que cette emmerdeuse débarque.

« Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous pointer chez le directeur. Et que ça saute ! » S'énerva l'enseignante.

Je claquais de la langue, mais me résignais. J'effleurais tendrement l'épaule de mon gamin, comme pour lui dire de me suivre puis passais une main dans ses cheveux avant de l'aider à se relever.

Cinq minutes que nous nous trouvions en face du directeur Zackley, Chacun assis sur une chaise très peu confortable. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de sur Eren, qui lui fixais le sol de ses iris rougies. J'en avais marre d'être ici. Je n'avais qu'une envie, serrer une fois de plus mon brun dans mes bras et ne plus le lâcher. Sans compter que je voulais de plus amples explication sur cette accident et ce qui avait bien pu se passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans une situation comme celle-ci. Comment cela avait pu arriver. Mais là n'étais pas le moment de lui soutirer davantage d'information. Ce qu'avait besoin Eren, c'était de savoir à quel point de l'aimais et que ça ne changerais jamais.

Je dirigeais mon attention sur le directeur qui soupira. Il pressa une touche de son téléphone qui enclencha le hautparleur afin de contacter sa secrétaire.

« On peut me dire pourquoi j'ai deux adolescents sur le point de s'effondré dans mon bureau ? » Questionna le vieux en face de nous, ayant probablement senti l'ambiance tendue.

« On m'a informé d'une bagarre, envoyant un élève à l'infirmerie. » Répondit la voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

Faudrait vraiment me dire pourquoi le vieux ne c'était pas tout simplement pas levé pour aller lui parler en face. Elle n'était qu'à côté, c'était stupide.

Je sentis le regard d'Eren peser sur moi. Je claquais de la langue.

« De qui s'agit-il ? » Questionna alors le barbu.

Il y eu un silence puis la voix résonna de nouveau. « Jean Kirschtein. »

Le directeur acquiesça, haussant les sourcils de surprise puis raccrocha. Soupirant de nouveau avant de commencer à tapoter son stylo sur son bureau d'un air distrait.

« Écoutez tous les deux. Commença le vieillard, appuyant son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise. Je vais être clément et vous suspendre pour la journée. Voyant votre état, je ne peux qu'en conclure que tout ceci était justifié, je ne désire pas d'explication, connaissant la réputation de ce délinquant. Cependant, la violence n'est pas chose permise dans mon établissement. Je ne vous donnerais alors qu'un avertissement pour cette fois. »

J'en restais étonné, ne m'attendant nullement à cela, mais me contentais d'acquiescer lançant un regard en billet à mon brun qui sembla soulagé malgré son attitude amorphe.

« Vous pouvez disposer. » Acheva le plus âgé, nous libérant de cette atmosphère lourde.

Nous nous ne fîmes donc pas prier et sortîmes de la pièce, passant devant la secrétaire qui nous lança un regard découragé. Je l'ignorais cependant et m'empara de la main d'Eren de sorte à le tirer à l'extérieur. Il se laissa faire, le regard voilé par les évènements précédents.

« Tu l'as envoyé à l'infirmerie… ? » Il commence la discussion.

« À ce qu'il parait. » Je clos le sujet. Ne désirant nullement parler de cette enflure qui je souhaitais, souffrait le martyre.

Ce ne fut qu'en cours de route vers la sortie que mon brun cessa de marcher, m'attirant par conséquent vers lui par nos mains entrelacées. Je me retournais donc dans sa direction, intrigué par ce geste.

« T-Tu veux bien qu'on aille chez moi…? Je ne voudrais pas déranger ton oncle… » Il me dit d'une voix faible, les yeux larmoyant. Je ne pus qu'acquiescer sans rien dire. Le laissant me guider vers son chez lui. Ayant parfaitement conscience de la non-présence de ses parents.

À peine nous arrivâmes dans l'entrée que je le serrais dans mes bras de nouveau. Relâchant toute la pression accumulée depuis ce matin.

« T'es un abruti. » Je fini par lâcher au creux de son cou d'un timbre de voix presque chuchoté.

« J-J'ai cru que… » Il bégaya, mais je ne le laissais pas finir.

« Que quoi ? Que j'allais cesser de t'aimer ? Putain Eren, tu devrais savoir que… » Je cherchais son regard, encrant de nouveau mes iris dans les siennes que j'adorais tant.

Il sembla chercher à comprendre la fin de ma phrase de par l'incertitude que je pu lire via ses grands yeux émeraude. Je soupirais puis termina ma phrase.

« Que peu importe ce que tu as pu faire, ça ne changera jamais ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Je n'eue même pas le temps de me remettre de ma déclaration qu'il m'enlaça à son tour, péniblement. Tremblant de tout son corps. J'agrippais néanmoins sa chemise, resserrant nouvellement l'étreinte. Je sentis des larmes tremper mon épaule, mais ne dis rien.

« C'est terminé maintenant… » Je souffle à son oreille afin qu'il cesse de s'excuser.

« Je t'aime tellement… Pardonne-moi… » Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues à l'entente de cette phrase, je souris de toute mes dents.

« Bien sûr que je te pardonne mon amour. Je réponds en déposant tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Moi aussi je t'aime. »


	11. Chapter 10

Un peu plus de dix minutes plus tard, nous étions partis nous asseoir sur le canapé de mon bienaimé. Je me permis néanmoins de m'aventurer dans sa cuisine afin d'y dénicher un verre, trouver plus ou moins avec facilité, que je remplis d'eau avant de lui apporter. Il le prit doucement, me gratifiant d'un faible sourire puis le porta à ses lèvres. Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le sofa, l'observant. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis par les larmes qui les avaient submergés il y a peu.

Il posa son verre presque vide sur la table basse de la pièce dans un bruit sonore avant de reporter son attention sur ma personne. Se positionnant en tailleur devant moi, me faisant face de tout son être.

Je l'aperçu se mordre la lèvre inférieure, sachant pertinemment que je désirais des explications.

Je retins un claquement de langue, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Mais il était hors de question que cela recommence. Je m'inclinais donc faiblement vers lui, amenant une main sur la sienne, tremblotante.

« Eren, tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. » Je dis arborant un visage rassurant.

Il tourna la paume vers le ciel et resserra fortement la prise sur ma main, me donnant l'impression qu'il reliait ciel et terre afin de sortir la vérité au grand jour.

Il prit une grande respiration, fermant les yeux.

Je flattais sa peau à l'aide de mon pouce, essayant par conséquent de le rassurer, mais également de lui donner le peu de courage qu'il lui manquait afin de me dévoiler la véracité qu'il gardait enfouie depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Ç-Ça commencé parce qu'Armin avait des sentiments pour Annie… Il commença. T-Tu sais… La blonde, assez petite et costaude dans le groupe de Jean… »

J'haussais les sourcils.

 _J'ai une part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'est passé._

Le souvenir de ces paroles me revint à l'esprit. J'hochais la tête afin de lui témoigner que je savais bel et bien de qui il me parlait, désirant de plus amples explications.

« Eh bien… Cette journée-là, moi et Connie, un ancien pote à moi, on l'avait poussé à lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle… Ça nous avait tout pris pour le convaincre. On voulait qu'il soit fixé puisque ça faisais tellement longtemps qu'il en était tombé amoureux… Mais elle l'avait rejeté avec tellement de froideur… » Sa voix se brisa face à ces souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire, ce qui me fit comme un poids sur le cœur. Je décidais de joindre mon autre main à notre poigne, lui démontrant ainsi mon soutien.

« T'aurai du voir sa tête, Il me dit d'un rire amer avant que son sourire ne se fane de nouveau. Il était si… Si anéantis… »

Il y eu un silence durant lequel je ne le quittais pas des yeux.

« Connie et moi, on se sentait tellement mal d'avoir causé cette situation… On a voulu se rattraper en organisant une fête pour lui changer les idées. Quelque chose de simple, une soirée entre potes. Mais ça a vite tourné à la catastrophe…. Sasha avait invité tellement de monde. »

Il baissa ses beaux yeux larmoyant sur nos mains entrelacées.

« A-Armin. Il dit la voix tremblante. C'était pas son genre de boire. C'était le petit intello à l'esprit perverti… Il souffla, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Il fixait le vide, le regard voilé de souvenirs, mais il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde avant que ce rictus ne disparaisse nouvellement. Il poursuivit. Connie avait organisé la fête chez lui et il habitait quand même loin, on ne pouvait donc pas y aller sans passer par le bus. Seulement on a perdu le contrôle de la fête et je ne sais plus comment, mais Armin s'est saoulé. Il fit une pause, le visage déformé par la culpabilité. On n'avait pas regardé l'heure et plus aucun transport n'était disponible vers deux heure du mat'… On avait de l'école le lendemain alors on ne pouvait pas dormir chez Connie, puisqu'on n'avait pas nos uniformes… »

Je sentis sa main se crisper, me laissant deviner la suite des événements. Il resta silencieux un moment, le regard toujours baissé.

« J'ai donc appelé Marco, un ami de ma sœur, mais c'est Jean qui a répondu… Il s'est avéré que Marco ne pouvait pas venir nous chercher puisqu'il avait de la visite. D'où la présence de Jean chez lui. Kirschtein m'a alors proposé de nous faire le _lift_ car étant plus vieux de deux ans, il avait son permis. »

Mon brun releva les yeux vers moi, puis voyant mon incompréhension, il approfondit.

« Il a redoublé plusieurs fois. »

Je lui fis un hochement de tête, lui désignant que j'avais compris. Mon brun soupira.

« Seulement ce connard, il avait bu et il venait de se droguer, c'est pour ça qu'il avait mis autant de temps à venir. J'avais appelé Marco, justement parce qu'on n'avait besoin de quelqu'un en état de conduire, pas de quelqu'un pire que nous. Et comme le con que je suis, je ne l'ai remarqué qu'en cours de route… Sa voix s'éteignait au fur et à mesure qu'il me racontait cela. Je ne voulais pas monter dans sa voiture… Mais nous n'avions plus le choix de lui faire confiance à ce stade… »

« Lorsque je remarqué les zigzags que prenait l'auto, je lui ai crié de nous laisser descendre, mais il ne voulait pas ! Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas correct, que si j'avais su, j'aurai appelé quelqu'un d'autre. » Ses mains se remirent à trembler, resserrant sa prise autour de mes mains.

« J-J'ai vu une voiture da-dans le sens inverse... Il poursuivit avec difficulté. On allait faire un face à face alors je, j'ai pas réfléchis et j'ai tiré sur le v-volant, s-seulement, seulement… » Il se remit à pleurer, portant sa paume à sa bouche pour stopper péniblement ses sanglots.

Je l'attirais à moi sous cette dernière phrase, n'en pouvant plus de ce spectacle. Je croyais qu'il allait cesser de parler suite à ce geste, mais il continua.

« O-on a foncé dans un poteau téléphonique et il s'est brisé-é, il a tombé sur l'auto et, et je- » Il me dit de sa voix tremblante, coupé par les hoquets de sa tristesse. J-Je… J'ai tué Armin ! » Il lâche en éclatant en sanglot dans mes bras.

Je restais abasourdit par la nouvelle, écarquillant les yeux face au fait que mon brun se croyait véritablement coupable de la mort de son ami. Je le décalais précipitamment de moi, lui faisant ouvrir de grands yeux, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de s'imaginer n'importe quel scénario inimaginable et prit la parole.

« Non. Je commence d'un ton ferme. Non, tu n'as pas tué Armin. Eren, c'était un accident ! Au contraire, si tu n'avais pas tourné le volant, vous seriez peut-être tous mort aujourd'hui. Y compris les passagers de l'autre voiture. »

Il baissa lentement la tête à l'entente de mes dires. Comme s'il venait enfin de réaliser.

Je m'emparais de nouveau des mains de mon bienaimé et les empoignais fortement, les menant à quelque centimètre de mon menton, cherchant son regard. Je continuais.

« Eren. »

Il ne me répondit ni ne me lançais un seul regard.

« Eren, regardes-moi. » Je repris d'un ton sévère, le faisant tressaillir. Il s'exécuta cependant.

« Gamin, tu as sauvé des vies ce soir-là. » Je le persuade doucement.

« M-Mais Armi- » Je claquais de la langue et le coupais.

« Si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu as fait, ce ne serais pas seulement Armin qui se trouverait enterré six pied sous terre. »

Je m'en voulais énormément de lui cracher cela comme ça, mais il fallait qu'il réalise. Qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas sa faute.

« Levi je- »

« "Levi" rien. Je clos le débat, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Un moment se déroula sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne fis résonner sa voix, ne nous quittant pas du regard. Chacun perdu dans la contemplation des yeux de l'autre. Si bien que l'on rapprocha nos têtes d'un geste instinctif. Entremêlant nos lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Baiser qui devint rapidement plus passionné et approfondit.

Je plaçais inconsciemment ma main droite sur sa hanche, délaissant ses mains qui se posèrent sur mes épaules en contrepartie. Envahissant son espace, j'entrepris lentement de le coucher sur le dos, ne cessant guère notre échange corporel. Prenant appuis sur mon coude afin de ne pas l'écraser. Je délaissais ses lèvres de sorte à débuter l'exploration de sa mâchoire qui m'avait tant manqué. Infiltrant ma main sous sa chemise d'où j'y effectuais de tendres caresses.

Ma paume gauche prit refuge dans son cuir chevelu tandis que mes dents commencèrent à mordiller l'une de ses oreilles. Je ne pus malheureusement continuer sur ma lancer puisque mon bienaimé tourna la tête dans ma direction, cherchant mes lèvres avec empressement. Je laissais sa langue mener la dance. Échangeant un ballet endiablé avant de se séparer quelques instants, reprenant simultanément notre air. Nos souffles se mélangeant avec avidité.

Je menais mes lèvres à son cou, d'où j'y traçais un chemin de baisers, détachant progressivement un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il m'interrompit cependant, je relevais alors mon regard vers ses yeux, d'où je pus y lire de l'incertitude. Sans doute avait-il peur que je découvre son corps meurtris. Bien que je l'ai déjà aperçu. Je lui adressais alors un sourire rassurant, remontant prestement afin de lui voler un dernier baiser. Ce qui sembla le détendre assez vite. Je retournais alors à ma tâche, faisant glisser ma langue le long de ses muscles, passant au figne fin chaque parcelle de son épiderme, m'arrêtant un moment sur l'un de ses mamelons que je pris un plaisir malsain à tirailler, encerclant ce dernier de mon muscle humide avant de le mordiller de mes dents. Faisant par conséquent se cambrer mon amant. Je laissais échapper un sourire voyant l'effet que j'avais encore et toujours sur mon brun.

Je descendis davantage, contournant son nombril, puis délaissais sa hanche avant de mener ma main libre à son entrejambe, déjà durcis, que je malaxais lentement afin de le faire languir.

Un gémissement étouffé passa la barrière de ses lèvres qu'il tenta vainement de cacher derrière l'une de ses mains. J'admirais son visage rougie et ses iris submerger par la luxure, bien que quelques larmes perlaient encore aux coins de ses yeux.

Insatisfait, je décidais de retirer ma main de son membre, encore couvert de son jean, avant de déplacer sa paume.

 _« Je veux entendre ta voix »_ J'articule sans qu'un son ne sorte de ma bouche.

Ses joues prirent feu. Ce qui m'arracha un sourire vainqueur. Il décida alors de porter sa main vers mon cuir chevelu, m'indiquant ainsi qu'il répondrait à ma requête.

Je poursuivais alors mon activité, décidant de me débarrasser de se jean encombrant. Débouclant sa ceinture d'une main habile, je fis descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol. Je menais ma bouche à son caleçon et me mis à titiller son membre à l'aide de ma langue, lui faisant arquer le dos sous mon geste. Sa poigne se fit plus forte sur ma nuque, mais je n'y prêtais guère attention, trop obnubilé par le plaisir que je fournissais à mon amant.

Je continuais ce manège durant un moment, avant de finalement remonté vers les lèvres d'Eren qui me manquaient cruellement, échangeant de nouveau un baiser enflammé. Il passa sa main libre sous ma chemise, ce qui me procurais une panoplie de frisson du à ses doigts gelés. Je décidais alors de contre attaquer en infiltrant mes propres doigts sous son boxer, empoignant de cette façon tendrement l'engin durci de mon amour d'où j'y effectuais de nombreux vas-et-viens. Il me mordit involontairement la lèvre sous le plaisir ressentis. Ce qui m'arracha un petit rire.

De faibles gémissements s'enfuirent de sa bouche, faiblement étouffés par notre échange que je stoppais avant de me rediriger vers ma convoitise. Je fis rapidement descendre son caleçon tout en ne lâchant aucunement mon aimant du regard avant que le bout de tissu ne rejoigne le jean sur le sol. Je m'agenouillais puis me baissais vers son membre que je me mis à léché de toute sa longueur, aussi lentement que je le pouvais, arrachant ainsi de nouveaux gémissements aussi mélodieux les uns que les autres. Il descendit sa main de sur ma nuque, empoignant de la sorte mon épaule, froissant ma chemise sous le ressentis.

Il ne m'en fallut pas davantage avant que je ne décide d'englober de tout son long le membre dur de mon bienaimé, le menant jusqu'au plus profond de ma gorge avant de ne le titiller momentanément de ma langue, suçant son gland avec gourmandise.

« Le-Levi ~ »

Sa voix était une vraie merveille.

Il tenta néanmoins de me prévenir de sa jouissance approchante, mais je n'y fis pas attention et me contentais d'ingurgité le tout. Léchant ma lèvre supérieure avec délice, faisant de la sorte rougir de plus bel mon partenaire.

« Ce goût m'avais manqué. » Je dis d'un ton rieur, sachant pertinemment que cela embarrasserait mon amant.

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. » Il me dit en me tirant vers lui, me surprenant au passage, mais je ne dis rien, trop heureux de retrouver se croissant de chair.

Il retira ma chemise à la suite, dévoilant de cette façon mes muscles, puis fit glisser le tissu le long de mon corps, me retrouvant alors torse nu. Nous allions commencer les choses sérieuses, mais il m'arrêta. Déclenchant ainsi un froncement de sourcil de ma part.

« Suis-moi. » Il me dit, la voix haletante et les joues rougies par notre activité.

Curieux, je n'argumentais pas et le suivait, escaladant les escaliers à sa suite. Observant avec gourmandise ses jolies fesses. Il me prit la main et me fis entrer dans sa chambre, d'où il dégota un préservatif ainsi que du lubrifiant. Je lui adressais un sourire en coin et me dirigeais vers lui mais se fut lui qui me poussa sur le lit, se positionnant en califourchon sur ma personne. Je fus assez surpris de son initiative, mais ne me plaignais pas pour autant.

Il prit d'assaut mes lèvres tout en débouclant ma ceinture à mon tour, baissant mon pantalon qui atterrit sur le sol de sa chambre. Ce n'ai qu'à l'apparition de mon boxer, qu'il commença à se frotter contre mon bassin, éveillant davantage mon érection qui commençait à se faire douloureuse, expliquant le fait que mon brun réussi à m'arracher un gémissement plaintif.

Il sourit victorieux contre mes lèvres, puis encra ses yeux joueur dans les miens emplie de désir.

« _Je t'ai eu._ » Je pu le lire articuler, détachant bien les syllabes.

Je plissais les yeux, un rire cristallin émergea de sa gorge, ce qui me fit sourire.

« _Plus pour longtemps._ » Je mimais à mon tour, le renversant sur le dos en lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

J'étais de nouveau en position dominante. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de poser sa main sur ma nuque afin d'amener ma bouche à la sienne. Il ne cessait de me surprendre. Je m'emparais néanmoins à l'aveuglette du tube de lubrifiant, en déversant une quantité suffisante sur mon index et mon majeur avant d'écarter ses cuisses et de présenter doucement un premier doigt à l'intérieur de mon amour.

Il grimaça aux premiers abords, mais cette douleur que je pu lire sur son visage disparu aussi vite qu'un claquement de doigt, me laissant ainsi l'opportunité d'engouffrer rapidement mon majeur à la suite, agrandissant son antre chaud dans un mouvement de ciseaux. Parsemant son cou de tendre baiser par la même occasion, lieu d'où je le savais sensible.

Plusieurs gémissement parvinrent jusqu'à mes oreilles.

« Levi… L-Le-vi ~ » Il cessait de répéter mon prénom encore et encore.

Je décidais de m'emparer du préservatif que je déchirais à l'aide de mes dents et en extirpais ma convoitise, retirant mes doigts de l'intérieur de mon amant, lui arrachant un grognement plaintifs face au manque.

Je retirais prestement le dernier bout de tissu qui recouvrait mon corps et enveloppais mon membre de la fine protection, me débarrassant de l'emballage, quelque part sur le lit. Je collais mon bassin à celui de mon gamin et écartais ses jambes que je plaçais autour de ma taille, avant de lentement, m'insérer dans l'antre d'Eren. Repartant à la conquête de ses lèvres appelantes. J'infiltrais de nouveau ma langue dans sa cavité buccale, jouant ardument avec sa jumelle.

Une fois complètement en lui, je ne bougeais plus. Patientant qu'il me face un signe, m'apprenant être prêt pour la suite des événements. Je n'attendais cependant que quelques secondes avant de ressentir l'ondulation du bassin de mon brun contre le mien, me permettant de débuter mes coups de rein qui se firent d'abord lent, tantôt rapide. Faisant retentir la voix de mon bienaimé ainsi que le claquement sonore de nos bassins l'un contre l'autre, sans compter la tête de lit qui ne cessait de frapper le mur dans l'action.

Quelques gémissements m'échappèrent également, faisant sourire mon amour contre mes lèvres.

« Putain, tu m'as tellement manqué… » Je souffle une fois nos bouches décalées par notre manque d'oxygène, relié par un fin filet de salive.

« Moi aussi… » Il me dit dans un murmure alors que je me déversais en lui pendant que mon brun jouissait entre nos deux torses, le souffle cours.

Nous nous tenions tous les deux sous les couvertures, l'un contre l'autre. Eren avait la tête posé sur mon torse, traçant de petits cercles d'un geste concentré sur mon épiderme tandis que moi je scrutais le plafond blanc, jouant distraitement dans ses cheveux.

« Tu sais, le soir de l'accident. Il commence doucement. Je suis resté coincé dans la voiture pendant plus de deux heures… Dans le noir complet pendant que Jean, lui était dans l'inconscience. Et Armin… »

Il fit une pause. Je ne dis rien, ne désirant pas l'interrompre.

« C'est pour cette raison que j'ai peur du noir… À la minute où je me retrouve dans la noirceur, j'ai tous ces souvenirs qui me reviennent en mémoire et je n'arrive pas… Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis de retour dans cette voiture. »

J'ouvris grand les yeux, ne m'attendant nullement à cette révélation, mais ne cessais pas pour autant mon geste dans ses cheveux, tournant simplement la tête vers mon brun afin de poser un baiser dans sa chevelure brune.

« Je me suis retrouvé dans un coma artificiel durant trois jours tandis que cette enfoiré n'a eu qu'une commotion cérébrale. » Il m'avoue en fronçant les sourcils. Et quand je me suis réveillé, des prises de sang avaient été prise et Jean avait été reconnu coupable, se faisant ainsi incarcérer. Encore une pause. Puis j'ai trouvé cet échange étudiant au Québec et j'ai décidé d'y emménager le temps de mes études… Mais plus j'y repense et plus je me dis que je voulais simplement m'enfuir de la réalité… Comme toi quand… Quand je t'ai connu. »

Il y eu un autre silence avant qu'il ne reprenne quelques secondes après, appuyant ses bras sur ma poitrines afin d'y déposer son menton, attirant mon regard dans le sien.

« L'année que j'ai passé avec toi, ça a été la meilleure de toute ma vie. Il me dit le regard sincère, baissant néanmoins les yeux par la suite, continuant son dialogue. Mais les kirschtein sont très fortunée ce qui fait que Jean a vite été libéré de son incarcération… Et je ne sais pas trop comment il a su où je me trouvais, mais il est venu me chercher par la suite… »

Je crispais inconsciemment ma poigne que j'avais déplacée sur son épaule lors de son changement de position.

« Il ne cessait de me rapprocher la mort de mon meilleur ami… Me disant que j'étais un meurtrier, que j'avais gâché une année de son existence à cause du véridique de la cours, le déclarant coupable. Que j'étais la pire des personnes et que je ne méritais pas de vivre tranquillement… Il m'a harceler durant plus de deux mois. » Il m'avoue dans un souffle, me faisant sursauté.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?! » Je m'énerve, le faisant tressaillir à son tour.

« J-je voulais pas que tu replonges ! Il se défend. Tu venais à peine de te remettre. Je pensais pouvoir m'en débarrasser sans devoir te mêler à ça e-et je, j-j'ai toujours cru ce qu'il me crachait au visage. Je commençais à aller mieux avec toi et loin de tout ça et lui, il arrive du jour au lendemain. Je me sentais coupable de par ce qu'il me racontait et puis un jour il est m'a intercepté dans la rue e-et il m'a dit que si je ne retournais pas en France avec lui, il allait tout te dire… J'ai paniqué ! J-Je voulais pas que tu me déteste, que je te dégoute et il n'a cessé de me menacer avec ça par la suite ! Je… Tu sais pas combien de fois j'ai voulu te contacter, t'envoyer ne serait-ce qu'une lettre ou un texto. » Les larmes étaient revenues sur son doux visage, me brisant le cœur de nouveau.

« Je ne pouvais pas non plus contacter Mikasa… Je ne voulais pas que Jean trouve son numéro répertorié dans mon cellulaire qu'il ne cessait de vérifier… » Il m'informe le regard paniqué, m'abasourdissant à chacune de ses révélations.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais grandi en France parce que je savais que tu y avais de la famille et que par conséquent tu viendrais vérifier en France. J-Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes sur Jean… »

Un nouveau silence se mit à planer dans la chambre. L'un n'osant plus parler, l'autre choqué par toutes ses révélations soudaines.

« Dis quelque chose… » Me supplia mon brun, les yeux larmoyants.

Je soufflais, prenant le temps de réaliser les faits puis plongea mon regard dans celui de la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux. Je repensais à ces deux dernières années. Moi, plongé dans une dépression sans pareille et lui souffrant le martyre en surplus à sa dépression.

Je me redressais sur le côté, faisant ainsi tomber Eren sur le lit, qui celui-ci arbora une expression incertaine. J'appuyais une main sur son épaule de sorte à le recoucher sur le dos et me pencha à quelque centimètre de son visage, créant un moment de suspense involontaire.

« Je ne veux plus de secret. » Je dis simplement.

Je pu de ce fait apercevoir les yeux de mon amour s'illuminer suite à ma réponse.

« Plus de secret ! » Il répète d'un timbre de voix approbateur, une larme glissant tout de même le long de sa joue.

Puis nous scellâmes nos lèvres dans un baiser amoureux.


	12. Épilogue

Ce matin nous arrivâmes ensemble au bahut, main dans la main. Je portais mon uniforme conforme aux règles et m'étais habillé proprement. J'avais également redonné son blouson à Levi afin qu'il le porte, puisque cela faisait quelques jours qu'il me l'avait offert malgré qu'il enfreignait clairement les consignes vestimentaires. J'avais trouvé ce geste tellement mignon… Et puis son odeur en était imprégnée !

 _J'adore son odeur_

Nous avions passé la nuit chez moi, collé l'un contre l'autre. Ne nous lâchant plus d'une semelle depuis notre ébat amoureux. Mon amant avait bien entendu prévenu son oncle de ne pas l'attendre.

Je ne cesse de me répéter que partir loin de lui fut l'erreur la plus atroce que j'ai pu commettre de toute mon existence.

Nous passâmes le portail vers 07h56. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà présents et je pus croiser un nombre incalculable de regard soulagé vis-à-vis nos mains entrelacé, ce qui me surpris énormément. Levi me caressait doucement la peau de son pouce. Peut-être avait-il deviné que j'appréhendais néanmoins mes retrouvailles avec Kirschtein…

Je resserrais ma prise contre sa main inconsciemment. Il le remarqua puisqu'il stoppa sa démarche afin de se retourner vers moi. Je lui lançais un regard incertain avant qu'il ne pose sa main libre contre ma joue. Elle était chaude… C'était plaisant.

« Tout va bien aller. » Il me dit seulement de sa voix grave que j'adorais tant. Je fermais les yeux puis appuyais davantage ma joue contre sa paume, menant mes doigts inoccupés à sa caresse afin d'en profiter au maximum. Je sentis ses lèvres atterrir sur mon autre joue dans un chaste baiser avant qu'il ne se recule, m'étirant ainsi un large sourire, sentant mes joues rougir doucement.

Nous étions en publique et bien que tout le lycée n'allait pas tarder à savoir que nous étions ensemble, il me savait mal à l'aise et n'avait pas cherché à m'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Mon dieu que je l'aimais.

Nous restâmes comme cela durant un petit moment, sur notre petit nuage avant que Petra ne nous rejoigne, folle de joie.

« Eren ! Levi ! Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement contente ! » Elle nous dit les yeux pétillant. Ce qui nous arracha malgré nous un tendre sourire.

Elle avait un de ses écouteurs qui pendait dans le vide, nous apprenant qu'il était tombé de son oreille dans sa course.

Nous partîmes tous les trois vers l'établissement, parlant de tout et de rien avec la petite rousse que je n'avais pu aborder depuis pas mal de temps. Je pouvais être moi-même… Parler à qui je le voulais quand je le voulais et faire ce qui me plaisait. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment j'ai pu survivre sans ça. Sans Levi.

Mon amant me lança un regard rassurant avant d'ouvrir les portes du bahut. Je lui adressais un sourire tendre et nous rentrions. Il ne nous fallut que quelques secondes tout ou plus avant de dénicher Jean qui se trouvait attablé en compagnie d'Ymir, Annie et Reiner. Berthold et Historia n'étant pas encore arrivé. Il cessa tout bonnement de rire — riant probablement vis-à-vis d'une blague de mauvais goût de la part du grand blond — lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur nous. Je l'aperçu serrer les dents, une expression énervé sur le visage. Peut-être s'entendait-il à ce que Levi me rejette et que je revienne vers lui par la suite…

Comme je m'y attendais, Il délaissa ses potes pour venir nous voir d'un pas rageur. Je me mis à reculer inconsciemment en le voyant s'approcher, de peur qu'il ne m'attrape ou ne m'inflige je ne sais encore quelle autre blessure, mais Levi se mit devant moi, me protégeant par conséquent.

« Dégage. » Dit simplement mon amant d'un timbre de voix glaciale à m'en donner la chair de pouls.

« Comment tu peux accepter un tel conna- »

« Écoutes-moi bien p'tit merdeux. Il coupa en empoignant fermement la chemise du châtain, de sorte à rapprocher son visage du sien. Le connard dans cette histoire c'est bien toi et personne d'autre, alors tu fermes ta gueule avant que je ne te fasse envaler cette merde qui te serre de langue et tu ne t'approches plus d'Eren sous peine que jm'énerve. » Il termine sur le même ton avant de brutalement relâcher ledit connard.

Je détendais la prise sur la main de mon amoureux que j'avais inconsciemment resserré sous son geste, de peur qu'il ne tabasse Jean. Pas que ça me dérangeais qu'il se fasse démonter. Au contraire, mais je ne voulais pas revoir Levi dans le même état qu'il y a deux ans et quelques, ou encore comme la semaine dernière quand il avait perdu le contrôle sous la colère, dans les vestiaires.

J'avais conscience qu'il l'avait fait pour moi, pour me protéger et qu'il était en colère de ce qu'il avait vu… Mais le voir comme ça, submerger par tant de frustration et aveuglé sous les coups qu'il infligeait à sa victime, ça me faisait mal autant que ça me faisait peur.

Jean claqua de la langue, frustré et retourna vers sa bande que je ne comptais plus côtoyer. Je repris ma respiration que j'avais inconsciemment retenue sous l'échange. Puis me collait à mon amant dans une étreinte, joignant mes mains sur son ventre, le visage niché dans son cou. Je soupirais d'aise.

« Merci… » Je dis dans un souffle.

Il se retourna puis m'adressa un tendre sourire, toute trace de colère ayant disparu de son visage.

« C'est rien, mon amour. »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre que je lui sautant dans les bras, entourant sa nuque de mes membres avant de brusquement plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Le surprenant au passage sans pour autant qu'il n'interrompe notre baiser, attirant les regards attendrit de certains et la lentille coriace de l'appareil photo appartenant au cellulaire de Petra.

Mais je ne m'en accommodais pas, me contentant de poursuivre notre échange amoureux sous le sourire satisfait d'Annie un peu plus loin.

La journée se passa sans encombre et ce, à mon plus grand soulagement. J'ai pu rencontrer les amis de Levi. Erd est à mourir de rire tandis que Gunther est très sympathique ! Auruo… Il est spécial. Je le soupçonne d'avoir un faible pour Petra. Cette constatation m'a fit sourire.

J'ai passé un très bon diner en compagnie de mon amant, passant à la bibliothèque en sa compagnie vers le milieu de l'après-midi.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois rentré chez moi que Levi me tendit son cellulaire.

« Appel ta sœur. » Il me dit seulement, illuminant mon regard de bonheur.

« Merci ! » Je dis en lui sautant de nouveau au cou avant de m'emparer de l'appareil et de me diriger vers le salon, d'où je m'installais confortablement, mon amant à la suite.

Je passais en revue ses contacts et y dénichais rapidement le numéro de Mikasa, mais arrêtais mon index à quelque millimètre de distance de l'icône vert téléphonique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas lui parler ? » M'interroge Levi, fronçant les sourcils.

Je tournais alors mon regard dans sa direction, arborant une expression que je devinais incertaine.

« Oui… Oui, mais si c'est elle qui ne veut pas me parler ? Si elle est furieuse contre moi, je fais quoi… ? » Je réponds avec hésitation.

Il sembla réprimer un soupire.

« Il faut bien que tu l'as contact un jour ou l'autre. Il commence. Elle sera peut-être fâcher, mais elle sera d'abord rassurée et heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles. »

J'hochais la tête puis, soupirant en signe de résignation, j'appuyais sur l'icône.

Il ne suffit que de deux tonalités avant qu'elle ne réponde, d'un geste que je devinais précipité.

« Levi ?! Tu as des nouvelles ?! » Résonna une voix familière à mon oreille. Je sentis mes yeux me piquer. Je ne répondis pas.

« Levi… ? » Elle répéta, désormais douteuse d'une quelconque présence. C'était le moment ou jamais, je me dis.

« M-Mikasa… Je débutais avec difficulté dû à l'émotion. C'est moi, c'es-»

« Eren !? » Elle me coupa.

« Ouais… »

« Oh putain, Eren ! Je suis tellement contente de t'entendre, tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis inquiété depuis que Levi m'a appeler la première fois ! » Me dit ma sœur, ce qui me fit culpabiliser davantage.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de retourner en France bordel !? T'imagines ? Si Levi n'avait pas déménagé là-bas, on n'aurait jamais su où tu te trouvais ! » Elle me dit désormais furieuse.

« Je… » Je dis hésitant en tournant un regard de détresse vers mon amour, qu'il comprit instantanément puisqu'il s'empara du combiné.

« C'est une très longue histoire. Il continu le fil de ma conversation. Mais je voulais qu'il t'appel pour te rassurer. »

« Merci Levi… Je perçu faiblement. Merci d'être là. »

« C'est rien. » Il répond avant de raccrocher, m'informant par la suite qu'elle était en cours et qu'elle était sortie pour répondre.

Puis il délaissa son cellulaire sur la table basse. M'entrainant vers lui afin de mieux capturer mes lèvres, plaçant une main sur ma nuque pour y approfondir le baiser. Infiltrant sa langue dans ma cavité buccale, d'où je lui donnais rapidement l'accès, explorant ma bouche de fond en comble.

Nous déclenchâmes un ballet avec avidité, nous séparant cependant quelques temps plus tard de sorte à reprendre notre souffle. Nous fixant l'un l'autre d'un regard amoureux. Je voulais l'entendre gémir. Gagner un combat. Je lui souris donc malicieusement, provoquant de cette façon l'intrigue dans l'esprit de mon bienaimé.

« Et si on allait prendre une douche ? » Je dis innocemment, allumant une lueur joueuse dans son regard.

« Pourquoi pas. » Il me répond, entrant dans mon jeu.

Je me redressais donc, l'attirant à l'étage à pas de courses après m'avoir emparé de sa main puis le laissais dans la salle de bain avant de partir chercher un nouveau préservatif dans ma chambre.

Je revins rapidement, fermant la porte de la toilette derrière moi, le scrutant de mes yeux rieurs, décuplant sa curiosité. Je m'approchais doucement de lui, délaissant la protection sur le comptoir et l'embrassais passionnément dans le cou, lui faisant incliner la tête sur le côté. Je sentis une envolé de papillon dans mon ventre. Je continuais, sa main gauche prit position sur ma hanche pendant que je le débarrassais de ce blouson, le laissant tomber sur la céramique du planché.

Je descendis mes baisers vers ses clavicules, déboutonnant doucement sa chemise que je retirais, étant devenue encombrante. Je dessinais le contour de ses muscles à l'aide de ma langue humide, lui procurant une panoplie de frisson, ce qui étira malgré moi un grand sourire sur mon visage.

« T'es entreprenant aujourd'hui… » Il me dit dans un souffle. Je remontais mes iris vers ses magnifiques prunelles grises acier puis fit remuer mes lèvres.

« _Tu n'as encore rien vu…_ » Je me mordis la lèvre face au festin qui se trouvait devant moi.

Je retirais mon uniforme qui finit sa chute aux côtés de son veston ainsi que de sa chemise, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Je repartis envahir son croissant de chair qui me faisait tant envie, contournant ses lèvres de ma langue humide avant d'insérer mon muscle dans sa cavité buccale, partant à la recherche de sa langue que je trouvais avec facilité tout en débouclant sa ceinture qui fit tomber son pantalon. Il termina de le retirer d'un coup de jambe et m'attira à lui précipitamment, reprenant possession de mes lèvres avec avidité, plaquant nos érections l'une contre l'autre à travers le dernier fin morceau de tissu qui recouvrait nos corps. Les frottant ensembles dans une activité plaisante.

Cependant, je coupais court ce moment de jouissance, ayant ma petite idée derrière la tête. Il fronça les sourcils, ce qui me fit sourire avec amusement. Je m'emparais du préservatif et le poussais lentement dans la douche, plaquant son dos contre le carrelage, après avoir placé le condom près du shampoing et reportait mon attention sur mon amant. Baladant mes mains sur son corps, passant de ses pectoraux, par ses abdominaux. Glissant mes doigts au bas de son échine avant de traverser le faible élastique de son boxer et d'empoigner son postérieur. Tout cela en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

L'expression surprise qu'il m'adressa fut un délice.

Je continuais mon manège, élargissant son caleçon afin de le lui abaisser. Faisant surgir son membre déjà dur à la pointe raide. Je retournais ensuite à son cou, le suçotant du mieux que je le pouvais, aspirant sa peau avec gourmandise. Ce qui lui fit échapper une plainte. J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais préalablement fermés et scrutais le bout de chair rougie d'un air satisfait. Faisant néanmoins mon possible pour ne pas l'admirer trop longtemps, ne désirant nullement qu'il le remarque de suite, pensant que cela gâcherais le plaisir. _Mon_ plaisir.

Je repris d'assaut sa bouche pendant que ma main droite s'emparait délicatement de son membre, effectuant une série de vas-et-viens me permettant de le faire languir. Nous nous séparâmes afin de laisser passer l'air dans nos poumons, se regardant avec luxure, puis je m'abaissais à la hauteur de son membre tout en continuant mes caresses, les yeux toujours encré dans les siens que j'allais baisser sur ma convoitise lorsqu'il m'arrêta.

« T'es pas obliger de faire ça… » Il me dit, désirant probablement s'assurer de mon consentement. Je lui souris avec amour, puis amenais ma langue à ses testicules. Les caressant de mon muscle humide avant de les suçoter avec envie. Il respira plus bruyamment, arquant son dos sous le ressentie. M'encourageant sur ma lancé. Je continuais les allers-retours sur son membre avec lenteur avant de délaisser la partie inférieur de son intimité et de lécher sa virilité de toute sa splendeur, humidifiant ma langue à son maximum. Un faible gémissement lui échappa. Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour me satisfaire, je menais son gland à mon muscle rose d'où j'y exerçais quelques coups de langue avant d'englober son sexe dans ma bouche. Le suçant avec appétit.

Il appuya sa main sur mon épaule, serrant faiblement sa prise sous la sensation que je lui procurais. Il m'était évidant qu'il se retenait. Ce qui me fit plisser les yeux de défit. J'avais moi aussi envie d'entendre sa voix. J'accélérais alors la cadence. Ne l'épargnant en aucun temps. Je sentais son intimité durcir de plus en plus au fil de mes vas et viens. Puis il se résigna finalement.

« E-Eren..A-An~ R-retire-toi~ » Il me dit, me faisant comprendre qu'il allait éjaculer.

Je fus soulager qu'il m'avertisse, puisque ce connard de Kirschtein ne le faisait jamais. Il me forçait et me laissait m'étouffer par la suite... Je chassais ses douloureux souvenirs de ma mémoire et me concentrais sur mon amant. C'était Levi. Levi qui se tenait en face de moi et personne d'autre.

Je retirais alors son membre de ma bouche, mais me fit tout de même asperger par le fluide de mon amoureux, qui m'atterri nonchalamment sur le visage. Je regardais mon amour de mes yeux innocents, léchant le coin de ma bouche avec amusement, savourant ainsi une partie de sa semence.

Je l'observais, il me regardait avec désir, haletant. Puis il ouvrit la douche, me faisant sursauter. Il en profita néanmoins pour me relever, positionnant mes jambes autour de sa taille d'un geste habile avant de me plaquer à mon tour sur la paroi, mangeant mes lèvres avec envie. Mélangeant de nouveau nos langues ensemble. Je passais mes avant-bras sur ses épaules et profitait du moment. De chaque parcelle d'eau qui s'écoulaient le long de nos corps enflammés. Nos sexes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, m'arrachant quelques gémissements dans l'action.

Il infiltra un premier doigt en moi, humidifié par le liquide s'échappant du pommeau de douche. Ce qui me fit gémir un instant. Cela ne fut cependant guère douloureux puisque nous l'avions fait la veille.

Voyant que tout allait bien, il y incéra un second. Débutant l'écartement de mon antre. Je fis une faible grimace. Il faut dire, l'eau et le lubrifiant étaient deux choses bien distinctes. Il m'appuya davantage contre le mur de la douche, ayant remarqué la faible souffrance que laissait déterminer mes trais et me repositionna avant de partir parsemer mon cou de baiser, les plus chatouillant les uns que les autres, mais tellement plaisant que cela m'en fit oublier la douleur.

Il me mordit tendrement l'oreille dans son éternel habitude, me faisant caler la tête sur le côté. Mon amour retira tout d'un coup ses doigts de mon intérieur, m'arrachant une plainte d'insatisfaction. Je compris où il voulait en venir et m'emparais du préservatif, déchirant l'emballage afin d'en extirper la fine couche de protection à saveur de fraise que je m'empressais de glisser sur sa virilité, redéposant l'emballage aux côtés du shampoing.

Il écarta davantage mes cuisses ainsi que mes fesses et y incéra son membre. Doucement mais surement, ses mains sur mon bassin de façon à me tenir contre lui. Il patienta un moment, comme toujours, le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence et je lui donnais le signale. Replaçant mes bras autour de sa nuque que j'attirais jusqu'à moi afin de reporter son attention sur mon visage. Je mordais sa lèvre inférieure, l'incitant à m'embrasser, ce qu'il fit sans problème. Je gémissais à ne plus finir, la voix entrecoupée par les coups de reins et les lèvres de l'amour de ma vie. Les joues rouges de plaisirs.

Ce ne fut qu'après un énième coup de bassin à toucher fermement ma prostate qu'il éjacula à l'intérieur de moi dans un gémissement roque alors que je me déversais entre nous.

Nous cessâmes simultanément de bouger, le souffle court par notre activité. Nos respirations se mélangeant, sans pour autant qu'il ne s'extirpe de moi.

Je resserrais mes bras autour de sa nuque, collant ainsi nos torses l'un contre l'autre dans élan précipité. Ce qui dû le surprendre.

« Je t'aime… Je t'aime, J'aime, Je t'aime ! » Je soufflais à son oreille, nichant par la suite mon nez dans son cou.

Il monta l'une de ses mains dans mon cuir chevelu trempé par l'eau de la douche, les ébouriffant doucement avant de me répondre d'un suave timbre de voix.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon cœur. »

Les jours passaient et tout allait pour le mieux. Jean ne me portait plus aucune attention et ce, à mon plus grand bonheur. Il faut dire que Levi ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle et c'était parfait comme ça.

Nous avions par la suite contacté Hanji et Erwin afin de les rassurer, leur expliquant sobrement ce qui c'était passé sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Hanji avait envie de trucider Jean et de le torturer durant minimum 24 heures alors qu'Erwin tentais tant bien que mal de la calmer, folle comme elle l'était.

Moins de deux mois plus tard, nous avions prévu de revenir au Québec pour y étudier. Décidant de revenir habiter chez mon oncle Hannes pendant que mon amoureux de son côté, reprenait son appartement qui n'avait pas encore été reloué, connaissant bien le propriétaire, Levi n'avait pas eu de difficulté à le convaincre de lui laisser.

Ainsi nous pûmes reprendre notre vie, vivant ensemble paisiblement sans jamais nous quitter.

Fin.


End file.
